A Vocaloid's Love Story
by Sthefynice
Summary: Luka debió saber desde el comienzo que Miku sólo le traería problemas. Y es que enamorarse de una Diva en Potencia, no estaba en sus planes.
1. La Melancolía de Megurine Luka

_¡KYAA! ¡MI PRIMER YURI VOCALOID! *_* Realmente es un orgullo para mí presentarles esta historia, que tendrá cómo máximo 10 o 12 capis. Y para las personas que me leen con frecuencia: Don´t worry, no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar ningún Fanfic. Tan sólo me tomo algo de tiempo para actualizar, es todo xP_**  
**

_Lo bueno de escribir fanfics Vocaloids, es que los personajes no tienen personalidades... "Definidas", por decirlo de algún modo. Dejan cierto "Espacio" en donde los fans puedan imaginar y "jugar" con éstas (: Y bueno, ésta idea me surgió hace cómo cosa de 2 meses atrás. Después de tanto escuchar "Magnet" y de leer ciertos Fics LukaxMiku en ésta pag, decidí probar mi suerte con el mío ^^ _

_Espero que les guste y comenten n_n! Paso a actualizar el next capi cuando haya un mínimo de 3-5 Reviews._

* * *

**A LOVE VOCALOID´S STORY**

**_Summary_: **_Luka debió saber desde el comienzo que Miku sólo le traería problemas. Y es que enamorarse de una Diva en Potencia, no estaba en sus planes. [Conjunto de One-Shots.]_

**DISCLAIMER:**_Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos. Los Diseños y parte de las personalidades hay que agradecérselos a KEI y sobretodo, a la Crypton Vocaloid._

**ADVERTENCIAS:**_Cómo era de esperar, esto es un Shojo-Ai que muy pronto pasará a ser Yuri (Ver diferencias en Wikipedia). Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids. __  
_

* * *

**Cap. 1: La Melancolía de Megurine Luka.**

Visitar los Karaokes y las amplias calles de Tokio todas las noches, era un fiel hábito de Megurine Luka. Había firmado un codiciado contrato discográfico con la Crypton Companion por 5 años, y en menos de los primeros 12 meses, ya encabezaba uno de los primeros puestos en la envidada lista del Oricon.

A sus 20 años de edad, Megurine Luka había cumplido su sueño hecho realidad: El Poder cantar sus propias canciones en un verdadero estudio musical y que la gente disfrutase bailando al compás de sus melodías.

Un par de adolescentes observaron con admiración su inusual manera de caminar y su original atuendo.

La reconocieron enseguida.

-¡_KYAA_! ¡Megurine Luka! ¡Soy tu mayor FAN! ¡Onegai, firma mi póster, onegai! –Gritó exaltada una castaña con un par de lágrimas dramáticas en su rosto. Casualmente traía entre ambos un afiche tamaño mediano suyo.

Luka miró con indiferencia a la chica y a su afiche, odiando ver su sonrisa un tanto vacía e hipócrita frente a las cámaras.

Desde que tenía memoria, Megurine Luka no sonreía de verdad, con auténtico orgullo y alegría. Todas sus sonrisas eran sarcásticas, crueles. Sin ánimo alguno.

_Sonrisas sin vida._

La pelirosa siguió de largo pasando por alto las insistentes súplicas de la chica. _"_

_Ya déjala tranquila, amor. A fin de cuentas, ¿Que más podrías esperar de tu fría Luka?"_ -Escuchó de lejos el comentario del compañero de la castaña. Frunció el ceño con evidente molestia, y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo.

¿Que podía esperar de sus pre-juzgados e ignorantes fans que sólo conocían la parte artística de ella?

En realidad no sabían realmente _nada _acerca de ella. Megurine siempre había sido una persona muy discreta y reservada en las entrevistas acerca de su persona y también en su vida privada... Y realmente quería mantenerse así.

**_(8) Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMAA...! (8)  
_**

Se detuvo al escuchar cierta canción emblemática de una nueva Diva en particular.

_Hatsune Miku._

En el ámbito artístico, Hatsune le llevaba 2 años de ventaja a Luka. La pelirrosa escuchaba algunas rolas de su compañera y "Rival" de vez en cuando, y admiraba en secreto su dulce y potente voz. _Le relajaba. _Y eso, para la pelirrosa, era un hecho digno de admirar.

Sí, era increíble que después de casi un año de unirse a la Multimillonaria empresa Crypton, y de ahora formar parte de la Franquicia _Vocaloid2_, aún no conociera en persona a la "Representante Legal" del Proyecto _"VOCALOID2 DIVA DESU"._

Luka suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del puente para contemplar el paisaje, sin verlo realmente. Había momentos en lo que estaba harta y aburrida de todos y de _todo_. Sus pensamientos rápidamente se re-dirigieron a su compañera Diva, imaginando cómo sería ella en verdad. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Megurine viajaba constantemente a Inglaterra y por eso era que siempre se perdía los recitales de su desconocida "Sensei" y compañera.

No conocía realmente casi nada de ella, y a la vez era irónico porque en Japón no se habla otra cosa que Miku y sus compañeros Vocaloid´s. Que si las canciones de Miku son kawaiis, que si tiene novio o que si no; que si tiene un hermano gemelo, si tuvo algún _affaire _con Kaito... Todo se resumía siempre en lo mismo: _Miku, Miku, Miku..._

La melodía de _"The World is Mine" _seguía sonando y sin más remedio, Megurine se empezó a balancear al compás de tan talentosa y adictiva canción.

Sin duda su "Sempai" tenía una voz de angel y es que ella era tan _talentosa..._

Luka se sonrojó con fuerza.

¿Cómo es posible admirar y tenerle cierto cariño a alguien que ni conoces?

-No esperaba verte por acá, Megurine-san. ¿Qué tal va todo? -Preguntó una varonil voz que reconocería a donde fuese.

Se giró un poco y le sonrió con malicia al chico.

-Pues, ya ves. Me aparezco donde quiera y cuando quiera. Y no te hagas el ofendido, hablas demasiado para tu edad, Shion-san.

El Peli-azul sonrió encantador mientras se terminaba un helado. Luka lo siguió mirando por unos segundos, y después volvió a fijar la vista en la poblada ciudad mientras tarareaba las melodías finales de la canción. Cerró los ojos, olvidándose de su entorno y relajándose con la siguiente balada de su Sempai...

Kaito la miró con cariño y en tono comprensivo, le informó:

-Esta semana la conocerás finalmente en persona. Ya Kei lo confirmó. El sábado será nuestra primera reunión de Vocaloids oficial; todos los"Importantes" se verán cara a cara y disfrutaremos de una gran fiesta.

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron de golpe.

-Y yo... Estoy invitada, ¿Verdad? -Inquirió de mal humor, ocultando así su nerviosismo.

Kaito la miró cómo si estuviera loca.

-¡Claro que estas invitada! ¿Que clase de pregunta es ésa? _¡Mon Dieu! _¿Acaso no sabes que después de Hatsune-Sempai, eres la 2da Vocaloid al mando? Hatsune-Sempai dio animadas muestras de conocer finalmente a su Rival y posible sucesora. Le ha dicho a Kei que tus composiciones combinadas con tu propia voz son totalmente increíbles. Felicidades -Celebró sincero el Peli-Azul codeándole un poco. Megurine no podía salir de su asombro. De modo que su Sempai también había escuchado sus canciones... Inexplicablemente se sintió más animada y nerviosa por la noticia.

-Kaito-san... ¿Es verdad el rumor de que tú y Hatsune-Sempai andaban juntos? -Preguntó sin rodeos Luka, cómo de costumbre.

Kaito Shion la miró con curiosidad y comprensión.

-Realmente te interesa, ¿Eh? Si tú misma te vieras cómo cambia tu actitud y tu rostro cuando se trata de Hatsune Sempai...

-Deja de hablar estúpideces y contesta la pregunta, ¿Quieres? -Presionó la Vocaloid malhumorada y avergonzada por las palabras de su amigo.

El peli-azul se reía a carcajadas.

-Está bien, si eso te hace feliz, sí. Salí unas repetidas veces con ella. Quise formalizar lo nuestro, pero _Miku _no me dejaba. Ella en estos momentos sólo quiere experimentar, cantar y bailar. Pero nunca ha buscado un compromiso o algo realmente serio con alguien. -Desvió la mirada molesto-. Miku siempre ha sido... _Muy ella. _Cuando la conozcas en persona, lo comprenderás. -Ante el silencio y la mirada calculadora de su acompañante, agregó:-. Luka-san... ¿Planeas hacerte amiga de ella?

La oji-azul salió de su trance.

-¿Nani? Dioses, no. La conozco muy poco y realmente no tengo interés en intentar una amistad con ella. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez Hatsune-Sempai esté tan bien metida en su papel (e interpretación) de Diva, que a la final terminó siendo una -Sentenció molesta, cruzada de brazos y ya dispuesta a marcharse.

Kaito le tomó delicadamente del brazo.

-No tomes prejuicio contra ella. Recuerda que no la conoces en persona -Recordó con su habitual calma el peli-azul.

Luka soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Cómo se nota que aún la quieres lo suficiente cómo para poder... Defenderla y llamarle por su nombre. -Susurró sin saber porqué este hecho le afectaba. Desde hace unos días para acá, no encontraba explicación alguna para su melancolía.

Kaito se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes cómo soy, me conoces. -Simplificó distrayéndose un poco con las luces de la ciudad.

Luka asintió y sutilmente se separó de su agarre.

-¿Cómo vas con Mikuo?

Kaito se sobresaltó.

-¿Q-que clase de pregunta es ésa, Megurine-san?¡Mikuo Harune y yo somos sólo amigos!

La peli-rosa esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

-Yo no pregunté por eso, Shion-san. ¿Y porqué tantos nervios por una simple pregunta, eh?

Kaito le miró abochornado.

-Joo, que cruel eres, Megurine-san. Sólo espero que nunca te pase lo mismo que me está pasando a mí. -Murmuró un poco abatido el Vocaloid.

Luka maldijo en silencio y se sintió terriblemente mal al ser la causante del estado de ánimo de Shino sin quererlo.

Y es que, enamorarse de una persona del mismo sexo en una civilización intolerante de la cultura homosexual... No resultaba nada sencillo.

_Y Luka Megurine más que nadie lo sabia._

* * *

_**Notas finales de la Autora:**Yayy, ¿Qué tal les pareció? :) Quise escribir "Otro lado" de la historia de la que estamos tan acostumbradas a leer. Con respecto a la personalidad algo fría y misteriosa de Luka, la idea que Kei trató de transmitir era precisamente esa, una Vocaloid diferente a la que hemos visto antes.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que le den una oportunidad ^^_

_¡Ahh, y las respuesta a los comentarios no los publicaré por acá. Sólo los anónimos. Otro día les explicaré mejor eso :)_

___¡Nos volveremos a leer próximamente!_


	2. La Vitalidad de Hatsune Miku

_¡Helloo! :D Quisiera agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews! Me alegra mucho que le estén dando una oportunidad a mi primer yuri Fic (: Trataré de actualizar próximamente, esta semana la tengo súper ocupada y por eso decidí actualizar antes.  
_

_AHH! Y **Agradecimientos especiales a:**Eclipse total y Alfin. La primera lectora me ayudó a ver un pequeño error que pasé por alto xD! El apellido de Kaito es Shion, no Shino :B Ya lo corregí en el primer cap, y algo curioso es que antes confundía el personaje Mikuo (Hermano de Miku) con Meiko por tener nombres parecidos XD Que cosas, ¿No? Jajaja.  
_

_Y Alfin me ayudó a inspirarme un poco más debido a la "Colección" de videos recomendados LukaxMiku en su Profile (L) Pase y vean señores (as), no sean tímidos (? Lol!  
_

_Anyway, gracias por todo y... Disfruten del cap, puede que les sorprenda algo :B  
_

* * *

_**Respuesta a Reviews anónimos:**  
_

**Lola:** _Aww, mil gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado n_n! Acá está la actualización :B_**  
**

**RED:** _Acá está tu conti ;) Espero que te guste :D Más adelante, verás más de KaitoxMikuo, son la pareja secundaria de este fic xD! Greets!_**  
**

**Katee:** _Zis, te quieroo! Graciass (L) Que bueno que te haya gustado n_n_**  
**

* * *

**A LOVE VOCALOID´S STORY**

**_Summary_: **_Luka debió saber desde el comienzo que Miku sólo le traería problemas. Y es que enamorarse de una Diva en Potencia, no estaba en sus planes. [Conjunto de One-Shots.]_

**DISCLAIMER:**_Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos. Los Diseños y parte de las personalidades hay que agradecérselos a KEI, Caffein, Hioka Smith y sobretodo, a la Crypton Vocaloid._

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Cómo era de esperar, esto es un Shojo-Ai que muy pronto pasará a ser Yuri (Ver diferencias en Wikipedia). Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids. __  
_

* * *

**Cap. 2: La Vitalidad de Hatsune Miku.**

_"Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, giro y dos pasos traseros..." _-Hatsune Miku practicaba la coreografía de una de las canciones más movidas y rápidas que había escrito, _"Setsuna"._

A sus cortos pero bien vividos 16 años, ya era mundialmente famosa y reconocida artísticamente. Y todo gracias por ser la imagen o la "Cara" oficial de los _Vocaloids_. No había quién no la idolatrara, quién no admirara su voz y quién no quisiera tener algo con ella.

Con sólo abrir su boca y chasquear los dedos, Miku obtenía todo lo que quería y estaba bien consciente de eso.

No había ningún día en el que Miku no cantara, bailara y grabara PV´s. Estaba siempre constante y en movimiento. En su vida no había espacio ni lugar para trivialidades tan cursis cómo el_ Amor_. Siempre le había huido a la idea del compromiso y lo de "pertenecer" solamente a alguien le daba escalofríos...

-¡Woow, Miku-chan... Te ves _increíble_! -Alabó sincera y sonrosada una rubia con un lazo blanco en su cabello.

Miku dejó de danzar un momento para acercarse un poco a ella.

-Domo arigatto, Rin-chan. ¿Qué te parece la coreografía? ¿Crees que le falte aún más movimiento? -Inquirió distraída contando los pasos.

Rin iba a responder, pero se le adelantaron:

-Pues a mí me parece que está muy bien, Miku-chan. -Opinó un Len orgulloso por los constantes progresos de su amiga-. Siempre has sido muy buena aprendiendo e improvisando pasos de baile. Seguro que te irá excelente en tu próximo recital. -Levantó ambos pulgares en son de aprobación mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su Sempai. Rin le gruñó con rabia ante tal muestra de descaro en su presencia.

La peli-azul soltó una carcajada.

-Arigatto, Rin-chan y Len-kun. ¡Nee, nee! ¿Ya ensayaron sus canciones? ¡Recuerden que ésta será la primera vez que cantarán en vivo y junto a mí! ¿No sienten la emoción, chicos? ¿La presión de querer hacer todo perfecto y en armonía? -Inquirió emocionada Miku, cómo siempre ignorante de las consecuencias de sus animadas y sinceras palabras.

-¡Oww! ¡Que cruel eres, Miku-chan! -"Lloró" la rubia Kagamine con ambas manos apoyadas en sus mejillas-. ¡Ahora ya puedo sentir la presión! ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? -Se inquirió a sí misma dando pasos por toda la habitación; presa cómo siempre de sus habituales crisis nerviosas.

Len se reía con maldad.

-Me has hecho un gran favor, Miku-chan. Es divertídisimo ver a Rin en ése estado.

Miku miró sonriente a su rubia amiga que parloteaba reclamos sin sentido.

-Es necesario que Rin aprenda que la vida es muy corta y maravillosa cómo para temerle a las cosas más simples de la vida. -Se encogió de hombros, mientras desenrollaba su micrófono-. Cantar mis vivencias personales se me da ahora mucho más fácil que nunca. Tengo un registro vocal muy amplio, milagroso y envidiable; aparte que desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de tener miedo escénico, me divierto con mi público. Si yo puedo lograr eso, ¿Porqué Rin no puede hacerlo? -Retó con una sonrisa. Len se quedó perplejo-. Ustedes tan sólo tendrán 14 años, pero no por eso dejarán de ser mis amigos. Y ni crean que no les dejaré vivir tranquilos hasta que por lo menos se hayan acercado un poco a mi fama. -Presumió con ambas manos en su cadera.

Len le sonrió con cariño.

-Y habló la Diva... -Murmuró con sarcasmo mientras que a la vez se sentía terriblemente atraído por su aura vivaz.

Y esos minutos de paz se interrumpieron al escuchar el brusco sonido de una puerta y unos pasos enfurecidos.

-¡Kagamine, deja en paz a Hatsune-chan! -Le jaló por la camisa-. ¡Ella tiene que ensayar y la presencia tuya y de tu _amiguita _la distraen! ¡FUERAA! -Rumió un peli-azul de 18 años con evidente mal humor.

-Tsk, vamonos Rin; antes de que el narciso nos saque a patadas. Nos vemos ahora, Miku-chan. -Se despidió resignado el rubio jalando a una angustiada Rin por el brazo.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo, dejando a Miku a solas con el peli-azul.

-No tenías porqué ser tan grosero, Mikuo-kun. Ellos son mis amigos. -Aclaró tranquila Miku, encarándolo.

El peli-azul suspiró molesto y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-No entiendo cómo puedes interrumpir bruscamente tu ensayos, Miku. Ya sabes cómo es nuestra vida actual; los juegos de niños ya pasaron. -Suspiró con cansancio, no era la primera vez que le repetía el mismo sermón, pero su terca hermanastra nunca aprendía.- No puedes fingir que _todavía _llevas una vida normal.

-¡Corta el rollo, Mi-kun! -Exclamó la peli-azul evidentemente molesta-. Lo que haga o no con mi vida ahora es mi problema, no el tuyo. Kei es mi representante, y quiero que sepas que si sólo éstas en la C.V. Corp es porque así lo decidí _yo_; nunca fue por tu talento. Ni siquiera cantas bien, joder. -Reveló con crueldad. Pudo ver con rapidez la dolida mirada del peli-azul, pero para Miku era bien díficil controlar su lengua en ciertos momentos.-Ya no controlas mi vida, puedo cuidarme por mí misma. ¿Entiendes ese concepto? _Sola._

Harune bufó desviando la mirada con molestia.

-Está bien, haz lo que te da la gana, no me importa. Pero, ¿Sabes una cosa? ¿Que pasaría si con el tiempo todos tus fans se enteraran de la verdadera personalidad de su "Idol virtual"? ¿Qué la Oh-Tan-Tierna-e-Inocente-Miku no es lo que parece?. ¿Qué detrás de toda la fama se encuentra una niña inmadura, mimada y egoísta que se encuentra ahora cegada de su propia rabia y poder?.

La peli-azul se reía con maldad mientras negaba.

-Pobre Mikuo, ¡Si no sabes nada de la vida! ¡Mis fans me aman con locura! Siempre seré la primera en sus corazones. -Acto seguido hizo el símbolo de la paz.

Harune la miró desafiante.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ya veremos cuando conozcas en persona a Megurine Luka. ¿Te suena ese nombre, hermanita?. Yeah, es la misma chica que se está acercando bastante a tus deseadas cifras de ventas. La única Vocaloid que tiene todas las de ganar en superarte. -Presumió con orgullo. A Miku ya le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla.- Y ella no es precisamente una niña... No, señor. Ella es bien hermosa y talentosa. Inteligente. Madura. Independiente. _Sexy..._

-¡CALLATE, MIKUO! -Ladró la peli-azul finalmente cabreada-. ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!, ¡LARGOO!

Y un poco satisfecho por haber atormentado a Miku, el peli-azul se fue en silencio.

Hatsune esperó a que su hermano se fuera para poder pegar un grito de frustación.

_Mikuo había puesto el dedo en la llaga..._

Estaba demás aclarar que Miku _aborrecía _por completo a la Megurine Luka por la simple idea de que pudieran _desplazarla _de la Compañia.

_"Ella nunca será mejor que yo, ¿Quién se cree? Sólo porque tenga una mirada matadora y un cuerpo deseable..." _-Miku suspiró resignada mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro-. _"¿A quién engaño?, Dios cómo la deseo..."_

Su atracción odiosa por la pelirrosa comenzó hacía un par de años atrás; cuando a Megurine apenas la veían cómo una posible candidata para la Compañia. Hatsune vio casualmente su foto, y automáticamente sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosa. _"La quiero..." _-Susurró, y la Junta Directiva se había quedado en espectante silencio. Recordaba vagamente cómo Kei (Sorprendido y animado) le había dicho algo cómo: _"Si Megurine-san trabaja con nosotros, ella podría ser tu enorme rival. Grabarían PV´s, canciones juntas e incluso se podría crear una posible relación yuri entre las 2, para más publicidad y así poder vender más discos..."_. -Pero claro, todo ese parlamento Miku no lo recordaba.

Tan sólo había escuchado el misterioso nombre de la chica rival, y que ella trabajaría en su misma Compañia.

_Perfecto._

* * *

Miku se mordió los labios con fuerza.

No podía masturbarse ahora pensando nuevamente en su sexy rival, y eso era una de las tantas cosas que más rabia le daba.

A sus 16 años, ya Miku había tenido diversas relaciones sexuales con chicos y _chicas. _Ambos sexos le ponían igual, pero era bastante exigente al respecto con sus parejas.

Desconocía la edad de Megurine Luka, pero viendo su buen cuerpo, le calculaba más de 18.

_"Mmm, sería mi primera experiencia con una mujer mayor. Ha de ser totalmente placentero..."_

Y con esos pensamientos sucios, la peli-azul se incorporó animada, volviendo a practicar su coreografía.

Tenía el plan perfecto: Conocería a Megurine, se haría pasar por su mejor amiga, la seduciría y finalmente, la_ humillaría._

Hatsune Miku tendría todas las de ganar. Si le rompía el corazón a la peli-rosa eso destruiría su confianza en sí misma, y ya no podría darle la guerra, ni poder reemplazarla en la _C.V. Corp. _

Miku sonrió con maldad, su plan era perfecto.

_Ella e_ra hermosa y perfecta.

¿Qué mal le podría pasar?

* * *

_**Notas finales de la Autora:**__Si llegaron hasta acá, ¡Mil gracias! ^^ La verdad, no esperaba tanta aceptaciòn (Y reviews) por el primer cap, pero aún así les agradezco :) ¡Eso se motiva a seguir escribiendo más y más y actualizar más seguido! (L)_

_¿Qué tal les pareció? (: Espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_Nos leeremos en 7 Reviews! ;)  
_

_Greets from Venezuela!  
_


	3. De cómo ambas se conocieron

_¡Yayy! ¿Cómo están? :D_

_Acá les traigo la 3era parte de este Fanfic! :3_

_Espero que disfruten y comenten mucho, me encantó escribir éste cap en particular ^^ ¡Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen y dejan Reviews! :B Me alegra un montón que les fascine ésta historia n_n _

**Respuesta a Review Anónimo:**_  
_

**Negi eating Tako: **_Holaa! Gracias por comentar ^^ Y buehh, pues sí xD! Esas son las nuevas maneras de "Odiar" a alguien (? LOL! Espero que te guste el capi, y claro que lo continuaré ;) ¡Abrazos!_

* * *

**A LOVE VOCALOID´S STORY**

**_Summary_: **_Luka debió saber desde el comienzo que Miku sólo le traería problemas. Y es que enamorarse de una Diva en Potencia, no estaba en sus planes. [Conjunto de One-Shots.]_

**DISCLAIMER:**_Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos. Los Diseños y parte de las personalidades hay que agradecérselos a KEI, Caffein, Hioka Smith y sobretodo, a la Crypton Vocaloid._

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Cómo era de esperar, esto es un Shojo-Ai que muy pronto pasará a ser Yuri (Ver diferencias en Wikipedia). Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids. Contenido homosexual entre hombres.__  
_

* * *

**Cap 3: De cómo ambas se conocieron.**_  
_

Hioka Smith y Kei estaban más que complacidos al ver cómo el rumbo de la Fiesta era todo un éxito.

Todos los invitados habían asistido. El DJ mantenía el ambiente animado, y el Sake junto con la comida abundaban.

Haku Yowane era feliz. Pese a no ser una Vocaloid oficial, le habían dejado pasar para evitar problemas, y desde hace un par de horas no se despegaba de su precioso Sake. Su hermanastro (Mejor conocido cómo Dell Hone), se mantenía cerca de ella por si a ésta se le ocurría montarle una escenita de celos y envidia a su álter-ego, Hatsune Miku.

Kagamine Len se mantenía charlando con una sonriente Rin tomados de la mano. A pesar de que ambos se parecían mucho físicamente, y que por casualidades de la vida compartían el mismo apellido, no eran hermanos y eso les permitía la libertad de mantener una relación amorosa entre ambos, si era lo que realmente deseaban.

Meiko y Gakupo no se habían separado en toda la noche mientras bailaban, comían y charlaban. Tenían cómo 2 meses sin verse y querían disfrutar cada segundo juntos, antes de volver a partir para así poder cumplir sus compromisos laborales.

A Haku Yowane ya se le había subido el alcohol a su ya de por sí nublada cabeza, y comenzó a pedirle al DJ canciones nostálgicas y lentas. Éste no tuvo más remedio que complacerla, y ya cuando sonaba _Love Hurts _de Nazareth, le brillaron los ojos con ensoñación, y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a su hermanastro mayor.

Dell Hone no cabía en su asombro, pero pasado unos segundos, cerró sus ojos mientras le devolvía animadamente el beso a Haku.

* * *

Sentados bien juntitos y contentos, Kaito y Mikuo rompieron en carcajadas al ver tal escena.

-¡Yo _siempre _supe que ambos se acostaban! ¡Cualquiera con sentido común lo pensaría! -Exclamó animado Mikuo-kun, vestido con jeans azul, T-Shirt negra y Converse del mismo color. Su cabello verde-agua estaba despeinado de una manera tan sensual, que Kaito tuvo que morderse el labio por enésima vez en la noche para evitar lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Sí..., habría que estar ciego cómo para no haberlo visto antes. -Murmuró Kaito embelesado con la vista de su mejor amigo. No era la primera vez que ambos se besaban, incluso habían dormido juntos en más de 22 ocasiones, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

El peli-verde se sintió repentinamente más observado de lo normal, y le halagó que el siempre cortés y caballeroso Kaito le mirara con hambre y anhelo. Éste vestía uno de sus trajes azul con blanco y notas negras, su abundante melena azul le tapaba la frente y parte de sus oscuros ojos. Mikuo dio una rápida mirada al lugar, y al ver a todo mundo entretenido con lo suyo, se acercó más al peli-azul y le pasó el brazo por sus hombros.

-Mikuo-kun... -Susurró anhelante Kaito, no pudiendo esperar más por su contacto.

El peli-verde se rió picarón, acercando sus labios al oído del oji-azul:

-Eres un _glotón... _-Susurró con esa voz tan roncamente sexy que Kaito adoraba por completo. Acto seguido, Mikuo comenzó a besarlo.

Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron a Kaito, seguido por un agradable mariposeo en el estómago, mientras participaba en el beso.

Era inevitable que en segundos, terminaran jadeantes, empalmados y que Kaito se meciera en las piernas del peli-verde mientras éste le sostenía por las caderas.

Mikuo abrió poco a poco los ojos, y se topó con el rostro picarón y entrometido de Gakupo Kamui al lado de ellos.

-Si están muy urgidos, pueden irse corriendo a una de las tantas habitaciones de éste hotel. Menos mal que Kei es lo bastante inteligente cómo para predecir todo esto. Ya Dell Honne se fue hace un par de minutos con su gritona hermana...

-Tsk, cierra la boca, Gak-kun -Replicó Harune con la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas, esforzándose por mantener el ceño fruncido-. ¡No vamos a ir a ningún lado!; Y para empezar, esto no es asunto tuyo. Nosotros sólo... _¡AHH! _-Gimió roncamente el peli-verde al sentir las dulces mordidas de Shion en su níveo cuello.

-Mmm, vamonos, Mikuo. Te necesito... -Susurró _demasiado_ urgido Shion. Gakupo les miró divertido mientras que Mikuo de mala gana trató de incorporarse.

Kaito enganchó ambas piernas a la cadera de su amigo. Ambos gimieron al sentir a través de sus ropas, sus escondidos "amigos".

Mikuo le dirigió una última mirada molesta y un tanto avergonzada a Kamui antes de retirarse con Kaito "dignamente".

Ése curioso hecho no había pasado desapercibido para ambos pares de ojos, y la joven de menor edad se reía a la vez que tomaba un poco más de ponche.

-Pues, ya ves. Mi hermano es todo un casanova. Y es evidente que Kaito-kun se muere por él, así que no veo cuál es el problema -Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Megurine Luka volvió a posar su mirada en ella.

Había llegado un poco tarde a la fiesta porque realmente... _No sabía que atuendo ponerse._

Y ése simple y tonto hecho la sacaba de quicio.

_"Que estupidez. A mí nunca me ha importado lo que piense la gente. Y sólo es una tonta fiesta. Entonces, ¿Porqué...?" _-Y siempre se interrumpía a mitad de la frase, sin saberla cómo continuar. Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Gakupo vino por ella.

Sí, había tenido un corto romance hace bastante tiempo con él, pero las cosas sencillamente no se daban entre ellos; eran bastante diferentes.

Él quería demostraciones físicas de afecto entre ellos, y ella le inquirió algo parecido a _"Entonces, ¿Porqué no te compras un perro?"_. Odiaba que la intentaran manipular de ésa manera. Y a decir verdad, nunca supo realmente porqué estuvo con Gakupo.

A lo mejor (Y sin intención), sólo lo usó para tener a alguien y así no sentirse tan sola.

¿Quién sabe?

Pero para Megurine Luka, la soledad realmente era su fiel compañera...

-... ¿Megurine-san? -Inquirió preocupada Hatsune Miku.

La peli-rosa se sonrojó con fuerza al recordar con _quién _estaba.

-S-sumimasen. No suelo ser distraída... ¿Qué fue lo que decías, Hatsune-Sempai?

Miku le sonrió encantadora por su cortesía. Pero por dentro se sentía extrañamente eufórica, y muy, _muy _nerviosa.

_"Pero, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que diablos me sucede? ¿Porqué no puedo soportar que Megurine Luka pose su mirada en otra persona que no sea yo?. ¿Porqué estoy sintiendo desesperadamente llamar su atención?" _-La mente de Miku era un caos total. Y es que a decir verdad, desde que Kei le había presentado formar (y finalmente) a Luka, y que ambas estrecharan sus manos en un claro gesto de bienvenida y cortesía, al verla a los ojos... _Ya el Mundo no la sostenía. _Quería que esos perfectos y hermosos orbes azul cielo la vieran a ella, y sólo a _ella_.

Su cerebro poco a poco se apagaba mientras que las palmas le sudaban. Un mariposeo inundó su estómago. _"Oh, no. Sabía que tenía que comer antes de venir para acá." _-Se reprochó internamente con ingenuidad.

Y luego Kei vergonzosamente tuvo que recordarles que ya se podrían soltar de las manos...

-Me gusta tu vestido, Hatsune-Sempai. Definitivamente el azul verdoso es tu color. -Bromeó la pelirosa inspeccionándola de arriba-abajo.

Hatsune Miku de pronto se sintió hinchada de felicidad y orgullo.

Se había demorado _bastante _en escoger que atuendo ponerse. Optó finalmente por vestirse con el conjunto verde agua que usó en el _39 Giving Days _que usó en su presentación cuando salio a cantar al escenario _"Sayonara Goodbye"_. Ese conjunto era uno de sus favoritos; discreto, pero a la vez cómodo y elegante.

-Jeje, gracias Megurine-san. T-tú también te ves bien. -Le guiñó el ojo, tratando de regresarle el cumplido.

A Megurine Luka no le hacía mucha gracia, puesto que a la final había ido a la fiesta con su "Uniforme" ya anteriormente conocido.

Y de paso _sentía _que Hatsune-Sempai no estaba siendo del todo sincera y que trataba forzosamente de halagarla.

-De modo que en todo éste tiempo, has tenido 16 años... -Volvió a comentar entre sorprendida y un poco preocupada (sin saber el motivo) de tal revelación.

-Sip. Y tú tienes 20, ¡Claro! ¿Porqué no me lo había imaginado antes? -Se dio un golpe en la cabeza que Megurine consideró terriblemente tierno. -Aunque debido a mi baja estatura y apariencia física, a simple vista se ve que soy muy joven... ¡¿Segura que no me has visto antes? -Inquirió alarmada. ¿Cómo era posible que _ELLA _nunca la hubiera visto antes? Era absurdo. -Haré que Kei te pase _todas _y cada una de mis presentaciones para que las veas por dvd... -Se cruzó de brazos molesta, ya perdiendo el control de sus emociones-. No reconocer quién soy _yo _en persona... ¡Nunca en mi vida he presenciado semejante falta de respeto!

Megurine Luka se rió nerviosamente.

-B-bueno, Hatsune-Sempai, la verdad...

-... Miku. -Susurró la peli-azul algo cohibida. Megurine le miró sin comprender. -Ya no es necesaria tanta cordialidad; puedes llamarme por mi nombre. O en su defecto, "Hatsune-chan". Me alegra poder conocerte finalmente en persona... _Luka-chan._

El corazón de Megurine dio un vuelco al escuchar tan tiernas palabras.

-Será cursi y todo lo que quieras, pero... He esperado _bastante _tiempo por conocerte, Miku-chan. Espero que siempre nos mantengamos en contacto.

La peli azul tomó delicadamente la mano de la peli-rosa, entrelazando sus dedos y ocultando sus manos por debajo de la mesa, sin despegar el contacto visual.

-... Así será.

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:** _¡Aww! *_* ¿Qué tal les pareció? :D _

_Quise mezclar de "todo un poco" en éste cap :) Ya más adelante verán un poco más la relación de ambas con otros Vocaloids :3_

_¡Se me cuidan mucho, y nos leemos el Lunes que viene! ^^_

_xox!_


	4. Posponiendo lo Inevitable

_¡Hellooo! :D_

_Primero que nada, me disculpo por la demora del capi. Me había propuesto por lo menos actualizar una vez por semana; las cosas se me complicaron un poco, pero a la final pude terminarlo (:_

_Y OMG! No sé ustedes, pero... Fanfiction ahora tiene una versión más... Moderna ._. Se me hace un poco rara y extraña, pero espero acostumbrarme _

_XD!_

_Anyway, me alegra muchísimo que les esté gustando mi Fic! ;) El LukaxMiku es una de las mejores cosas que hayy (L)_

_**Respuesta a Review Anónimo:**  
_

_****_**Kayla:** _Aww, me alegra muchísimo que te haya encantado! ^^ Jeje don´t worry... Lo mejor puede esperar (?) Lol. Acá está el capi, muchas gracias por comentar! (:_

* * *

**A LOVE VOCALOID´S STORY**

**_Summary_: **_Luka debió saber desde el comienzo que Miku sólo le traería problemas. Y es que enamorarse de una Diva en Potencia, no estaba en sus planes. [Conjunto de One-Shots.]_

**DISCLAIMER:**_Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos. Los Diseños y parte de las personalidades hay que agradecérselos a KEI, Caffein, Hioka Smith y sobretodo, a la Crypton Vocaloid._

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Cómo era de esperar, esto es un Shojo-Ai que muy pronto pasará a ser Yuri (Ver diferencias en Wikipedia). Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids. Contenido homosexual entre hombres._

* * *

**Cap 4. Posponiendo lo Inevitable.**_  
_

Megurine Luka no podía creer su suerte.

¡Había conocido finalmente en _persona _a Hatsune-Sempai!

Luego de la fiesta, Kei le había regalado 7 dvd´s y discos originales de los mejores Recitales de Miku. La peli-azul se los quitó por un momento para luego replicar: _"No son muy queridos si no están firmados por mí, así que te ahorraré ése favor..." _Y desde que había regresado a su apartamento a altas horas de la madrugada, no había hecho otra cosa que ver un par de recitales de Hatsune-Sempai.

_"Es realmente increíble... ¡Hatsune-Sempai es realmente maravillosa!" _-Un deje de agonía y tristeza opacaron a Megurine luego de haber pensado esas palabras.

_Hatsune Miku tenía sólo 16 años._

¿Cómo era _eso _posible? Nunca pensó que... _Ella sólo era una..._

Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza.

_"¡Soy una Baka! ¿¡Qué no era lógico! Su voz es muy dulce, y a la vez tiene tintes bastante juveniles! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?"_ -De pronto, se odió a sí misma por ser tan estúpidamente ingenua e ilusa.

Y lo peor de todo es que no le encontraba explicación alguna para su repentina frustración.

Dejó de luchar con la almohada para luego descansar y dejar que los recuerdos de la fiesta volviesen.

Hatsune-Sempai... _Miku_, le había tomado de la mano.

Y no entendía cómo algo tan simple cómo eso le hiciera sonrojar y acelerar su corazón.

_"¿Que..., Qué es esto que siento? Acaso... ¿Me gusta Hatsune-Sempai?" _-Se cuestionó impactada Megurine.

_"No, no. Es imposible... Imaginaciones solamente; ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!" _-Siguió obligando esos supuestos "Sentimientos" a retroceder.

No podía poseer sentimiento alguno por Hatsune-Sempai... ¡Esto era el colmo!

¡Podría ocasionarle diversos _problemas_!

Y Megurine Luka evitaba en lo posible tener problemas.

¿Que nadie entiende el Concepto de Paz y Tranquilidad?

-Esto se está saliendo fuera de control. ¿En donde está mi teléfono?. -Se desesperaba cada vez más a medida que lo buscaba.

Miró por la ventana un momento, y su semblante se alegró mientras miraba embelesada la lluvia caer.

_Lluvia... _A Megurine Luka le gustaba mucho danzar y caminar bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el enorme y lujoso Pent-House de los VOCALOIDS, un par de individuos estaban desayunando con tranqulidad. Desde que habían despertado, ninguno de ellos había mencionado cierto _"Desliz" _entre ambos que había acontecido anoche en la fiesta.

El tenso silencio era más que insoportable.

Y Kaito Shion se deprimía cada vez que Mikuo Harune colocaba esa barrera de indiferencia entre ambos.

-M-Mikuo-kun… -Susurró entre triste y cohibido. El peli-verde le miró apático sin decir ni una palabra. Kaito tragó en seco. –Esto… Anoche nosotros… -Y automáticamente, Harune se levantó con estruendo de la mesa ya dispuesto a marcharse. Se podía notar con facilidad su molestia con respecto al tema, y Kaito se desesperaba por no saber qué hacer. -¡Harune-kun, Harune-kun! –Gritó desesperado mientras lo seguía.

El peli-verde por fin se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina, y Kaito chocó contra su espalda.

-¿Harune-kun?

-… Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Shion-san. No necesitamos dar espectáculos. La única payasa del circo en ésta casa, es mi hermana…

-¡Harune-san! ¡Trata a Miku-chan con más respeto, Onegai! –Suplicó angustiado Kaito. Mikuo dirigió sus enfurecidos orbes verde agua hacia él. Shion temió lo peor de inmediato. Los Hatsunes eran muy impulsivos y no podían controlar su lengua cuando se enfurecían.

-Déjame preguntarte algo, Kaito: ¿Te _gusta _mi hermana?

-¿_Qué_…? –Kaito no podía salir de su asombro.

-Ya me oíste, Kai. Aún… ¿Te sigue gustando mi hermana? –La mirada dolida y expectante de Mikuo era más de lo que Kaito Shion estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Negó con vehemencia.

-Claro que no, Mikuo. Hace mucho que dejé de quererla de esa manera. –Murmuró abrazándole. Al principio, el peli-verde se tensó y quería alejarle, pero finalmente terminó de poner resistencia. –Ahora me gusta sólo una persona… Y esa persona bien sabe que la quiero, porque se lo he demostrado ya de varias maneras.

-Kaito-san… -Susurró ya un poco más relajado el peli-verde.

Odiaba ser siempre el "Segundón" después de su hermana menor. Él también tenía derecho a sus "5 minutos" de fama y atención por parte de los demás.

Shion se separó un poco.

-_Te quiero, _Mikuo-kun. –Declaró mientras lo besaba. Harune gimió con deleite mientras profundizaba el beso, tomándolo por las caderas. Kaito se retorció dulcemente y en segundos, fue apresado por la esquina de la cocina. Mikuo comenzó a chupar y mordisquear su cuello, y el peli-verde azul comenzó a gemir sin control mientras que simultáneamente veía estrellas mientras acariciaba y abrazaba su ancha espalda.

Pero esos breves instantes de paz e intimidad se vieron interrumpidos por un familiar aclaramiento de garganta.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a _no _comer las sobras de los demás, Mi-kun? ¿No te da _vergüenza _besar a mí _Ex_?

Mikuo Harune se tensó en respuesta, y la encaró. Su respiración agitada y sus mejillas encendidas no decían mucho a su favor.

-Miku… -Escupió con todo veneno y resentimiento en su voz, que incluso parecía que en lugar de haber dicho su nombre, había dicho una vulgar palabrota.

-B-buenos días, Miku-chan… -Articuló un cohibido y sonrosado Kaito haciendo una leve reverencia.

Hatsune Miku caminó con tortuosa lentitud mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Vestía su "Uniforme" característico y elegante de siempre; su semblante lucía un poco fastidiado y aburrido.

Miró alrededor.

-¿Y mi desayuno? –Inquirió demandante mirando a Kaito. Mikuo iba a responderle con una ingeniosa respuesta, pero Kaito se le adelantó.

-Sumimasen, enseguida te lo preparo. –Y rápidamente sacó ingredientes de la nevera para empezar su labor-. ¿Deseas algo rápido para comer, o no tienes prisa? ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?

Shion por poco repite sus preguntas al ver a Miku tan concentrada revisando su i-Phone. Ésta soltó un suspiro cansino.

-Hoy es domingo. Lo normal sería tomarme el día libre… Pero, no. Hay mucho que hacer, y lo mejor es adelantar. Dentro de poco arranco con otra gira nacional… ¿Ya hiciste tu maleta, Mi-kun? –A Kaito por poco se le cae la sartén.

-Esto… Harune-san, ¿Irá…? –Articuló incapaz de continuar.

Miku le leyó el pensamiento.

-… Sí, Kaito. Mikuo se ha ido siempre conmigo a las giras. ¿Por qué ahora debería de ser diferente? –Inquirió ahora de mal humor. Kaito bajó la mirada y Mikuo apretó la mandíbula.- El hecho de que ustedes estén manteniendo… _Algo_, no significa que todo a su alrededor tiene que cambiar. –Sacudió la cabeza-. Mikuo, me decepcionas. ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? Insinuártele a Kaito aún cuando era mi novio cómo una vulgar ramera…

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Mikuo (En un ataque de rabia e impulso), volcó la mesa y todos los platos, cubiertos y vasijas pararon al suelo seguido de un gran estruendo. Hatsune Miku se incorporó al mismo tiempo que su hermano le agarrara por los hombros y le empujara con fuerza a la pared.

Miku no le dio la satisfacción de mostrar ninguna emoción en su cara y mirada a su hermano.

Ninguna, salvo el mismo odio y repudio que ambos compartían.

Tampoco se dejaría intimidar por su altura; en ocasiones Mikuo podría convertirse en un bruto cavernícola.

Kaito Shion no sabía qué demonios hacer.

Ver a sus 2 queridas y amadas personas peleando siempre de la misma manera le ponía nervioso e inquieto. No tenía ninguna autoridad para detenerles, e igual manera ellos no pararían sólo porque él les dijera algo.

Si tan sólo hubiera una persona capaz de no intimidarse… Al menos no tan fácilmente.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular.

Kaito lo buscó en sus bolsillos, y se sorprendió al ver el remitente.

-¿Sí? Buenos días, Megurine-san. –Contestó un poco más animado. Los ojos de Miku se abrieron de la sorpresa y siguió a su ex-novio con la mirada-. Sí, hoy es mi día libre, no tengo nada que hacer… ¿Ah? Claro, seguro. Nos veremos allá. Bye bye –Colgó y rápidamente reanudó el desayuno, ya casi terminado.

Miku se zafó del agarre de su hermano taladrándolo con la mirada, para luego caminar a paso lento hacia donde estaba Kaito.

Mikuo se cruzó de brazos molesto, apoyándose en la pared mientras los miraba. Jamás entendería el extraño vínculo que unía a Kaito con Miku, sin importar cómo ésta lo tratara.

Kaito sacó de la nevera el jugo de naranja, y sintió cómo la presencia (Silenciosa, pero a la vez depredadora) de Miku estaba detrás de él.

Cerró el refrigerador, colocó el jugo en la encimera y se volteó hacia ella.

La cara de Miku reflejaba sorpresa y… ¿Dolor?

-¿Qué sucede, Miku-chan? –Susurró genuinamente preocupado. La aludida bajó la mirada. _"Qué extraño" _–Pensó Shion-. _"Ella nunca duda de lo que quiere, ¿Qué habrá pasado?" _–Se acercó un poco más hacia ella, y al no ver ninguna respuesta, miró a Mikuo para ver si podía auxiliarle. Éste se encogió de hombros de mala gana. Kaito intentó otra vez. – Esto… ¿Miku-chan? –Levantó por fin la mirada y susurró:

-Kaito, tú… ¿Conocías de antes a Megurine-san? –Preguntó con un deje de timidez. El peli-azul estaba más asombrado por su cohibido tono que por la pregunta.

-Ehh, sí. –A Miku había que darle respuestas concretas. Ella era muy inventora (Y hasta a veces manipuladora) basándose en las palabras de los demás.

Miku asintió cabizbaja.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? –Reclamó del mismo tono.

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? –Replicó Shion con un deje de coraje-. ¿Qué sacarías a favor de eso? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Megurine-san?

Miku desvió la mirada, y Kaito supo inmediatamente que las intenciones de ella no eran precisamente buenas.

Decepcionado y molesto, le entregó la bandeja de huevos y tostadas.

-Acá está su desayuno, Alteza. –Bramó con enfado-. Ahora, con su permiso o sin él, me largo de la casa por unas horas. Hasta luego.

-Kaito… -Susurró incrédula Hatsune viéndolo desaparecer por la puerta.

Él nunca la había tratado de esa manera, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

En su mente volvió la persona que tantas emociones le traía; entre ellas la odiosa nostalgia.

_Megurine Luka._

¡No habían pasado ni 24 horas desde su primer encuentro, y mira el desastre que ha causado!

_"La odio." _–Determinó apretando con fuerza la bandeja-. _"La odio con… Todas mis fuerzas."_

Y se juró que realmente lastimaría a la peli-rosa por un montón de razones que para ella, tenían todo el sentido del Universo.

-… ¡Vas a pagar por esto! –Gritó rabiosa mientras lanzaba la bandeja al suelo.

Su mirada estaba más que determinada.

Detrás, Mikuo observó cómo su hermana hablaba sola cómo una loca, mientras arqueaba las cejas.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**_Yayy, ¿Qué tal les pareció? :D_

_Os prometo que más adelante la cosa se pondrá mejor y más interesantee :B_

_¿Reviews? :)_

_¡Nos leeremos sin falta (Y si Dios quiere), el lunes que viene! ;)_


	5. Mudanza

_Hello! :D _**  
**

_Primero que nada, quisiera agradeceros por sus grandes visitas, lecturas, Alertas de Fav/Story y por sobretodo, sus comentarios :3 Me agrada enormemente saber que esta historia esté teniendo bastante aceptación por parte de ustedes. _

_Me disculpo por la demora, pero vine con el cap más largo que he escrito hasta ahora con ésta historia._

_Espero que les guste ^^_

_Dos cositas: La primera, que éste sábado tengo mi Seminario de Teología, por lo que no sé cuando será la próxima actualización. Pero no se preocupen, encontraré un buen tiempo para publicar ;)_

_Y la 2da, hoy no les dejaré "Notas de Autora" :P Sólo que por sugerencia para más entendimiento del cap, miren éste video después de haber terminado de leer el capi. _

_((Pongan youtube y luego del Slash, copian watch?v=YwXJedqt0qs)) ^^_

_Lo pueden ver antes si quieren, pero no lo entenderían mucho (?)_

_Lol. _

_Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la lectura. Me agradó escribir el cap, pese a ciertas partes..._

_¡Sayonara Goobyee! 8)_

_****__**Respuesta a Review Anónimo:**_

******Kayla:** _¡Hola de nuevo! n_n Espero que estes muuy bien. Lo de tu Posdata... A mí también me gustaría, pero ya sabes. Jeje, espero que te guste el capi! (: Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el anterior. ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo! ;)__****__**  
**_

* * *

**A LOVE VOCALOID´S STORY**

**_Summary_:**Luka debió saber desde el comienzo que Miku sólo le traería problemas. Y es que enamorarse de una Diva en Potencia, no estaba en sus planes. [Conjunto de One-Shots.]

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos. Los Diseños y parte de las personalidades hay que agradecérselos a KEI, Caffein, Hioka Smith y sobretodo, a la Crypton Vocaloid.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Cómo era de esperar, esto es un Shojo-Ai que muy pronto pasará a ser Yuri (Ver diferencias en Wikipedia). Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids. Contenido homosexual entre hombres. -Bueno, ni tanto en éste cap... Pero igual hay que aclarar por si acaso (?)

* * *

**Cap. 5 Mudanza**

-Y entonces no dejo de pensar en ella, lo cual me parece absurdo y en cierto modo, espeluznante. No quiero convertirme en acosadora. ¿Entiendes mi dilema? Oh, de seguro que sí. Pero… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Si tú saliste con ella! –Parloteaba sin parar una histérica Luka, vestida con su bata morada de seda mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la almohada. Le echó una mirada a su acompañante.

Kaito Shion estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, tomando otro sorbo de té.

Había estado escuchando el mismo monólogo de su amiga desde hace 1 hora atrás. Le había dado pequeños consejos en sus cortas pausas, pero Luka hacía mucho énfasis en _"Ella sólo tiene 16 años, esto no puede estar pasándome; Hatsune-Sempai…" _–Y el problema era más claro que el agua. Así que Kaito, hartándose de todo, le "reveló":

-Te gusta Hatsune-Sempai.

…

El semblante impactado e incrédulo de Megurine Luka sería gracioso, de no ser por la gravedad del asunto.

-No me jodas… -Susurró pálida cómo fantasma. Acto seguido su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa con sólo pensar en _ella._

Sonrosada y avergonzada, se tapó el rostro con la almohada, y gritó.

Kaito la miró comprensivo a la vez que agarraba una galleta de la Fortuna. _"Haz sólo el bien, y déjate querer" _–Decía su Fortuna. Éste asintió mientras guardaba el papel y comía la galleta.

Sonó el timbre.

Una vez.

Dos veces…

-Esto… ¿Megurine-san? –Inquirió expectante-. Es tu puerta…

-… Abre. –Escuchó su voz amortiguada por la almohada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, éste obedeció.

Luka apretó con más fuerza la almohada mientras se mecía de un lado a otro.

-¡Pero miren quién tenemos aquí! –Exclamó Shion entre alegre y sorprendido-. Pasa, pasa por favor.

Luka pudo escuchar cómo el peli-azul y la persona acompañante se detenían a escasos pasos de ella.

-Ehh, ¿Megurine-san? Ya puedes quitarte la almohada.

De mala gana y temblando de incertidumbre por su nuevo "descubrimiento", obedeció.

Parpadeó más de lo debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Eh? Pero si es Kei-san. –Megurine comenzó a peinarse el cabello con los dedos mientras se sentaba de una mejor manera; cómo una señorita. -. Que agradable sorpresa, creí que nos veríamos mañana. Siéntate, por favor.

Kei sonrió ladinamente mientras que se sentaba a su derecha. No tenía duda, Megurine Luka era una Diva a su manera.

Ella y Miku serán el _"Boom"_ de ésta temporada; decidió.

Después de unos 15 minutos de saludos y cortesías, Kei dejó los rodeos a un lado, y anunció el verdadero motivo de su inesperada visita.

-Empaca tus cosas, Luka. Es hora de irte.

Kaito y Luka intercambiaron curiosas miradas.

-¿I-irme? –Repitió la peli-rosa en guardia, protegiendo su integridad y su valiosa independencia-. ¿A dónde?

Kei por poco tuvo que reprimir el ataque de risa.

Luka podría ser muy mayor y toda la cosa, pero aún era _totalmente _ingenua en algunas áreas esenciales de la vida.

Sin más remedio, le contestó:

-A tu nueva casa, ¿A dónde más? La fiesta de ayer no era sólo una reunión; era también para celebrar tu ingreso cómo Vocaloid oficial.

Kaito ahogó un sonido estrangulado.

-Significa que… ¡Megurine-san vivirá con nosotros! –Completó asombrado y animado el peli-azul.

Kei asintió.

Luka se incorporó con rapidez y les envió a ambos una mirada asesina.

-¡Yo no me voy a _ningún _lado! –Rugió.

-No es que quieras o no ir, es que _debes _hacerlo. –Aclaró Kei sin perder la compostura. Estaba acostumbrado y podía tratar profesionalmente los berrinches de Miku; así que podía manejar cualquier tipo de situación sin perder la paciencia-. Hace menos de un año firmaste un hermoso y extenso contrato conmigo, ¿Recuerdas? . ¿Siquiera llegaste a leer las letras… _Pequeñas?_

Luka inhalaba y exhalaba con rapidez al darse cuenta gradualmente de sus palabras. En sus ojos se podía ver el temor y pánico, ambas emociones que no había sentido desde hacía varios _años_, y que creía haberla olvidado.

-Kei eso es… ¡Eso es _extorsión _! –Siseó llena de rabia e impotencia. Un par de traicioneras lágrimas poco a poco se asomaban en sus ojos. Maldijo mentalmente, odiaba verse envuelta en lágrimas cuando se veía _tan _vulnerable.

Su mánager hasta tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Pero francamente, no me importa. Ahora eres una _VOCALOID _y cómo tal, tendrás derechos, deberes y obligaciones que debes llevar. Entre ellas, convivir en el mismo Pent-house con tus compañeros musicales. Todo será más fácil, ahí mismo se reunirán para grabar sus duetos, coros y tonos grupales.

La peli-rosa tensó la mandíbula.

-Cómo te habrás dado cuenta, no soy una persona muy social y amigable que digamos. De por sí no me gusta estar rodeada todo el tiempo de molestas personas. Prefiero vivir bien aparte del ruido, muchas gracias. _Me gusta _tener mi propio espacio.

-Y lo tendrás. –Aseguró Kei con dulzura-. Por derecho te corresponde tu propia habitación con baño y tu estudio personal de grabación, en el que pasarás mucho tiempo, por cierto. –Miró su reloj-. Te doy… Hora y media para que te arregles y empaques tus cosas. Luego, vamos a comer. Yo invito las Big-Macs esta noche, ¿Les parece?

Kaito pareció considerarlo en buena manera, y Luka protestaba inútilmente.

-… ¡Gambatte, Luka-chan! –Animó Kaito sonriente. Sin embargo, en sus ojos transmitía un deje de paciencia y resignación. -. Nadie te molestará si no molestas primero. Todo estará bien –Le palmeó el hombro. Luka quiso creer que fuera así.

Y mientras empacaba sus cosas con amargue y resignación, se reprochaba internamente.

"_Soy una estúpida. Era obvio que algo tan maravilloso y único cómo el ser una Vocaloid tuviera su alto precio. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Me dejé llevar por la emoción, ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Pasar los próximos 5 años de mi vida lamentándome por una equivocación? ¿Qué acaso lo que yo quiera nunca importa?"_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Pent-House Vocaloid, la sala se veía atestada de casi la mitad de todos sus inquilinos. En total, ahí vivían más de 20 Vocaloids, pero realmente era _muy _raras las veces en las que todos durmieran y "vacacionaran" allí.

La mayoría de ellos estaban trabajando en otras ciudades o países para siquiera alcanzar una mínima parte de las ventas y el éxito global de su compañera y Rival en el ámbito musical, Hatsune Miku.

Resulta lamentable que la envidia y el rencor dañaran todo lo bueno de las personas, pero desgraciadamente así era.

Miku era el blanco favorito de todos (Y la que realmente valía la pena molestarle y hacerle sentir mal por algo que sinceramente no tenía la culpa), la mayoría de los Vocaloids en ocasiones trataban de ignorarla y gastarle bromas pesadas y de mal gusto a la oji-azul sólo porque ella era más famosa que ellos.

Desde el comienzo, Hatsune Miku se veía muy dolida y afectada por ese hecho, pero ahora nunca lo admitiría abiertamente. Ya bastante se habían burlado de ella en el pasado por ser sincera y honesta, y –cómo dirían sus fans-. "Simpáticamente _Kawaii _y adorable".

Resultaba increíble los giros de la vida y cómo han cambiado las cosas.

Primero muerta que mostrar ante los demás debilidad.

Nadie tendría compasión por ella. Al igual que ella tampoco la tenía para lastimar a los demás y recordarles a cada momento su bajo y patético lugar…

Una vez, hacía bastante tiempo, ella había sido una real y completa desconocida. Una _"Don Nadie"._

Ahora que habían pasado los años e incrementado su potencial cómo artista y que _literalmente _tiene el Mundo en sus manos… ¿Quién se ríe ahora?

-¡Miku-chan! ¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotros? –Preguntó cantarina Rin mientras se le acercaba. Len saludó sonriente un poco alejado de ambas.

La peli-azul desvió un poco molesta la mirada de su preciada _Shojo Beat_ para así poder enfatizarle su respuesta:

-Estoy _leyendo_, Rin. Así que mi respuesta _obviamente _es _no_. Tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer en las que invertir mi valioso tiempo. –Respondió con brusquedad, aún afectada por el _"desastre" _ocurrido en la mañana.

-Entiendo… -Murmuró un poco deprimida la rubia. Le entristecía y le enojaba a la vez que Miku fuera tan comprometida e intensa con su trabajo.

La peli-azul enseguida notó que había metido la pata en responderle de esa manera.

Rin siempre había sido muy sensible y vulnerable ante las acciones y comentarios de sus personas más queridas y apreciadas.

_Y Miku le debía mucho a Rin…_

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Sumimasen, Rin-chan. No fue mi intención haber respondido así. ¿Podemos jugar ahora más tarde? Te prometo que sacaré tiempo para tí y para Len después del ocaso. –Declaró con una mirada y sonrisa sincera. A pesar de todo, Rin era muy querida y especial para ella, y nunca le haría daño.

Al menos no intencionalmente.

La rubia chilló de emoción y la envolvió en fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

Mikuo miró un poco a lo lejos esa "lésbica" manera de agradecimiento, y volvió a lo suyo.

Miku le dijo algunas palabras a Len y éste asintió, llevándose a Rin consigo. La peli-azul al ver solucionada cierta situación, volvió a recostarse en el mullido mueble baby blue.

Sus pensamientos se re-dirigieron a su _rosado _tormento.

Incapaz de poder continuar con su lectura diaria de manga, suspiró con resignación.

-_Luka… _-Susurró lo más bajito posible para que sus compañeros no la escucharan.

Miró cómo los Kagamine estaban jugando al _"Yo te pego, tú me pegas"_, Gumi y Meiko comían ensalada con Sake a la vez que cotilleaban cómo un par de viejas chismosas; Gak-kun practicaba (Un poco apartado de todos), movimientos nuevos con su nueva Katana, el odioso, baka y bueno para nada de Mikuo estaba embobado con su ps Vita…

Y la perra intrusa e indeseable de Neru Akita leía la _Shonen Beat _en el otro extremo de la sala, mirándola de reojo mientras le _"saludaba" _con el dedo medio de su mano.

_Maldita bastarda._

Cerró los ojos y poco a poco se imaginaba su segundo encuentro con Luka. Tener el privilegio de volver a hablar con ella, perderse en su cristalina y oscura mirada, escuchar su grave y melodiosa voz_, tomarle nuevamente de la mano…_

Se mordió el labio mientras la palma comenzaba a cosquillearle.

Lo que hizo ayer fue un impulso.

No lo hizo con claras intenciones de coqueteo. Aunque si bien, era una excelente jugada para empezar..., simplemente sentía el loco deseo de tocar parte de su piel para comprobar cuán tersa podía ser en realidad...

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar imágenes de cómo podía besarle _sensualmente _el cuello a _Megurine-san..._

-¡No, no y _no_! ¡Basta! -Gruñó frustrada cuando deseaba algo que no podía tener de inmediato-. Necesito distraerme...

Se incorporó de inmediato y empezó a salir de la habitación.

Mikuo le tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más.

-¿A donde vas? -Demandó.

Miku casi se ríe por su estupidez.

-Voy a donde _yo _quiera, hermanito. ¿Qué acaso tengo que recordarte _quién _soy yo?

Mikuo tensó la mandíbula.

-¿A que hora vas a ensayar? -Inquirió evadiendo la absurda pregunta.

Miku estuvo a punto de mandarlo al _carajo _por su interrogatorio, pero se sentía inexplicablemente cansada.

Suspiró y le respondió sin emoción:

-Ya voy a ensayar.

El peli-azul le soltó para incorporarse y guardar su_ Ps Vita_. Se sacudió su ropa, un atuendo bastante futurístico y parecido al de su hermana.

-Te acompaño.

Mikuo Harune se encargaba que su hermana cumpla las reglas y el orden establecido que Kei les imponía.

Parecía más cómo un malhumorado guardaespaldas que un hermano, pero para ambos ya se les había hecho costumbre estar juntos por asuntos laborales. Era uno de los pocos momentos en donde se toleraban y trataban de respetarse.

Ambos hermanos habían salido de la habitación para subir al estudio.

Saludaron a los músicos que los habían hecho esperar por más de 2 horas.

Nico Douga se encontraba al fondo probando los sintetizadores de sonido.

-¡Nico! -Saludó Miku en modo _"Diva Tierna y Adorable"-. _¡Konbawa!

El productor detuvo su labor para contemplarla.

-Konbawa, Miku-chan, Mikuo-kun -Ambos asintieron, devolviendo el saludo-. ¿Listos para ensayar? Bueno, más que todo tú, Miku-chan. Lo siento, Mikuo, pero no _puedes_ cantar. Órdenes de Kei. -Simplificó con resignación.

-Oh, no se preocupe, Nico-Sempai. Yo estaré bien, en otra ocasión será. -Le tranquilizó mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones.

_"Claro, ¿Quién querría escucharme si tenemos a Hatsune Miku con nosotros?"_

Su hermana le palmeó el hombro.

-Vamos, anímate hermano. ¡Míralo por el lado bueno!, con esto la gente sólo evitará un derrame cerebral al escuchar tus canciones. Es eso, o la sordera momentánea. -Acto seguido Miku y Nico se rieron con malicia.

Mikuo se sonrojó de rabia y vergüenza.

-Bueno, bueno. Acá está la lista de canciones, Miku. -Se acercó a ella con el papel-. Éste será el orden definitivo. -Miku examinó rápidamente la lista, asintiendo complacida-. Son las... -Nico consultó su reloj-. 8:00pm. Tenemos sólo 3 horas para ensayar. Haremos lo de siempre: Dile a los músicos las canciones que quieras ensayar, y por últimos cantarás nuevamente los temas según el orden que tiene la lista. Recuerda que cualquier duda o inconveniente que tengas, avísame. Yo estaré en los controles. -Sonrió-. ¿Hiciste tus ejercicios vocales, verdad?

Miku se estiraba el cuerpo mientras le contestaba:

-Sí, Nico. Cómo todos los días...

-Excelente. Ahora, al escenario.

La peli-azul obedeció.

El estudio general de grabación era un cuarto lo suficientemente espacioso cómo para parecer un Teatro. Todo era negro con rojo y azul. El aire acondicionado enfriaba muy rápido; normalmente el estudio _nunca _estaba solo, siempre se veía rodeado de compositores y productores, caminando de un lado a otro.

La habitación estaba insonorizada para poder gritar y tocar todo lo que uno quisiera sin preocuparse que terceras personas se molesten por el escándalo.

Para Hatsune Miku, éste lugar era _sagrado._

En el estudio pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ensayando, grabando _PV´s _y canciones.

También escribía parte de sus sueños y deseos más profundos en sus composiciones. Kei y Nico la felicitaban y le hacían pequeños arreglos a las letras para que pegaran más con su _"Estilo"..._

En resumidas cuentas, éste lugar era lo más parecido que tenía cómo _Refugio._

Y así, con la mente ocupada en otras cosas, decidió empezar a cantar _"Stargazer"_. Poniendo toda su energía y potencia para así poder terminar de ensayar hasta (si fuera posible) la madrugada, completamente cansada, sin ánimo o imaginación cómo para volver a recordar a cierta peli-rosa.

* * *

Recorrer las calles de Tokio por las noches, era algo que Megurine Luka ama realizar... _Sola._

Kei había hecho una parada casi obligatoria en _McDonalds _para brindarles la cena. Kaito pidió el Especial del Día, y Luka gruñó algo parecido a _"Preferiría sacarte los ojos, comérmelos y luego vomitarlos en tu cara." _Kei se rió contento y sin ningún temor por su amenaza. Pues Megurine Luka tenía ése _"No sé qué" _que la hacía tan especial.

-Oye, Megurine-san, no me habías contado... ¿Te gusta la mayonesa, verdad? -Preguntó dudoso Shion mientras comía su _Big Mac._

-GGRKS (_Googlealo__) _-Respondió cortante la peli-rosa mientras comía de mala gana una patata.

Kaito y Kei por poco se atragantaron de la risa.

-¡Cómo _mola_ ésa canción! ¡La respuesta a todas tus preguntas! -Exclamó a la par que reía Shion.

Kei asintió, dándole la razón.

-Sí. Ni mencionar el gran número de ventas y demandas que tuvo... Muy buena composición, Luka-chan. -Levantó el vaso de refresco, simulando un brindis en su honor.

-Arigatto. -Respondió un poco más calmada, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

A decir verdad, la canción no tiene mucha ciencia.

Sólo que un día se hartó de la acosadera de Gakupo y de intentar cortejarla, que empezó a escribir las preguntas más fastidiosas y repetitivas que Kamui le decía, y escribió la misma respuesta sarcástica e ingeniosa que siempre le daba.

Al día siguiente se la había mostrado a Kei. Éste se carcajeó por la total honestidad y atrevimiento que demandaba las letras, y quiso grabar el dueto entre ambos protagonistas.

Luka accedió encogiéndose de hombros (No en vano se la había mostrado), y un sorprendido (Y ofensivo) Gakupo aceptó.

Inclusive les dio chance de grabar un pequeño PV y las ventas y demandas no se hicieron esperar...

-Hey, ¿Sigues ahí? -Inquirió el peli-azul sonriente. Kei estaba pagando los pedidos.

Luka parpadeó, saliendo de su trance.

-Claro que sigo aquí, enano. Ven acá. -Y empezaron a hacerse cosquillas.

Kei carraspeó, interrumpiendo su juego.

-Si ya terminaron, nos vamos. Tengo prisa, así que no subiré con ustedes. Kaito, serás el responsable en mostrarle su habitación a Megurine y que se sienta cómo en casa. Avisaré por _WhatsApp_ a los demás Vocaloids. Mañana tendrás tu merecida fiesta de ingreso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué eso no fue el sábado? -Inquirió un poco alarmado Kaito.

-Yo no quiero fiestas... -Gruñó Luka, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

El chofer los dejó en la entrada. Shion ayudó a Megurine a cargar con sus pesadas maletas. Eran las 10pm y no había rastro de sus compañeros en la sala. El PentHouse Vocaloid era digno de admirar. Con todas las comodidades, lujos y _"pequeños"_ caprichos que uno podía desear, el lugar te dejaba sin aliento.

Todo rodeado de un jardín primaveral con rosas rojas y blancas, piscinas, pista de patinaje, cancha de tenis; lujosos y extensos estudios de grabación, cines, Karaoke, Sushi-Restaurant y demás.

_Vocaloids´House _era una de las propiedades con mayores hectáreas de la capital nippona.

Luka Megurine siempre se había sentido un poco excluida del resto de sus compañeros porque (cómo tampoco trataban mucho con ella por su _"asocial"_ personalidad), no vivía en el PentHouse Vocaloid. Y le decían _"PentHouse" _porque (Aparte de obviamente tenerlo), ahí eran donde se encontraban la mayoría de los Vocaloids en sus tiempos libres. Pero Megurine pudo distinguir un par de enormes casas en las colinas.

-Oye... ¿Quién vive allí? -Señaló hacia la dirección antes mencionada.

Kaito le miró divertido e ignoró su inquietud.

-Ya después lo averiguarás.

o.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su habitación resultó ser una muy agradable sorpresa.

Las paredes eran rosadas, el mobiliario se veía excesivamente caro y a su estilo.

Había pósters sexys de ella pegados a la pared...

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de "Amor Propio"?

El peli-azul se rió divertido por su sarcástico comentario.

-Kei dice que si nuestra autoestima aumenta, eso se reflejará en nuestras canciones, y en teoría las ventas lo harán mucho más. Así que él trata de hacer todo lo mejor que pueda.

Megurine bufó y arrugó la nariz con repugnancia.

-Todo lo mejor que pueda, claro. Obligar a alguien a mudarse aquí es... -Intentó buscar una palabra sin que el nudo en su garganta le impidiera continuar.

Kaito dejó las maletas a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya, ya. Te sentirás mucho mejor en la mañana, por ahora debes descansar.

La peli-rosa dudaba _bastante _que todo se arreglaría en un santiamén mañana, pero no quiso arruinar su acto de buena fe.

Un varonil carraspeo los interrumpió.

Kaito se apartó rápidamente, y los ojos de Megurine se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Hatsune... _Mikuo_?

-Harune. -Le corrigió éste rápidamente, entrando a la habitación.

_"Mierda" _-Soltó Luka en su memoria al haberle pasado un alto detalle en su mudanza.

_A partir de ahora, viviría con Hatsune Miku en el mismo "Techo"._

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué tan pálida? -Preguntó el hermano de su Sempai invadiendo su receloso espacio personal.

-Ahh, Mikuo-san... No es buen momento, en serio -Dijo rápidamente Kaito situándose a su lado-. Kei le sacó la carta del Contrato para que ella pudiera vivir aquí.

El peli-verde alzó las cejas.

-Que cabrón. -Murmuró-. Bueno, Megurine-san... No es cómo si fuera la primera vez que Kei logra salirse con la suya, independientemente de los medios.

-¡Pero es que las cosas no deben ser así! -Insistió Luka, perdiendo un poco de su auto control-. ¡No somos unas marionetas para que nos controle a su antojo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Mikuo se rió cruelmente.

-Claro, ganaríamos bastante si nos rebeláramos...

Suspiró con frustración mientras empezaba a ordenar sus pertenencias.

En su mente, se formulaba letras de una reveladora canción que le enseñaría a Kei mañana. Seguro.

-Oye y... ¿Porqué tu apellido es diferente, uh? -Preguntó cambiando de tema y con genuino interés.

No hizo falta aclararle a Mikuo a qué se refería exactamente.

Éste see encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

-Mi mamá se casó con su papá. Originalmente, mi apellido era Hatsune también. Pero, me lo cambié. -Aclaró con soberbia pelando una naranja que encontró en la mesa.

A Luka no se le había pasado por alto el tono amargo del peli-azul. Entre más convivías con la crueldad, la ironía y el sarcasmo, terminabas siendo experta en formular y detectar signos de ellos.

Y a juzgar por el tono de voz, Harune Mikuo mostraba mucho resentimiento.

Un sentimiento que, irónicamente, conocía bastante bien.

_"No seré una marioneta"._

Con el pulso y la cólera acelerada, ignoró las raras miradas de sus compañeros y buscando papel y bolígrafo, empezó a escribir lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos.

Desde muy niña, a Luka siempre le ha funcionado la táctica de desahogarse en llanto y letras todo lo malo o lo cruel que le pasaba.

Después de todo, ella era humana.

Había cometido terribles errores pese a ser muy cautelosa con lo que hacía y decía. Era bastante buena describiendo su realidad en metáforas. No era ningún secreto que la mayoría de sus canciones se trataban de sus propias vivencias personales. Kei siempre la había admirado por eso. Se necesitaba mucho valor y coraje para querer demostrarle a sus fans que no todo el tiempo ella es la persona que todos esperan que sea.

Arrugó el ceño recordando a Kei.

Cada amable palabra, cada cuidadosa atención... En tan sólo un cruel acto de su parte, Megurine Luka perdió el alto respeto y la fuerte admiración que había sentido en todo este tiempo por su manager.

No sólo por lo físico, pero habían diversas maneras de sentirse _violada _por la gente.

Ella, la persona más fría y solitaria que podría haber en el ámbito artístico había confiado en él.

Le había entregado su _corazón_.

Incluso, se sintió un poco atraída por él; por sus atenciones.

Nadie _nunca _era bueno con otra persona, a menos que haya algo que los una en beneficio por momento.

_Un contrato._

Desconocía por completo a éste nuevo Kei.

A esa desconocida parte de la personalidad que nunca le había mostrado en los últimos 3 años.

_"Es un monstruo" _-Sentenció escribiendo más rápido.

Imaginó su vida cómo si fuera un horrible espectáculo. Cómo si ella no tuviera voluntad propia cómo para tomar sus propias decisiones.

_"Cómo si todo esto fuera un estúpido circo"._

-Oye, la letra se ve buena. -Opinó Mikuo mirando sobre su hombro.

Luka estaba por gritarle por su atrevimiento, pero su cumplido raramente la calmó.

-¿No crees que es un poco explícita? -Le inquirió levemente preocupada. A veces no tenía conciencia de lo que escribía presa de la imaginación, y Kei le regañaba mucho por eso también.

_"Recuerda, también tienes público infantil. Los pequeños se traumarían si realmente sacamos a la luz todo lo que piensas. Por eso te corregimos. Tus canciones deben ser más..."_

_"... Más ¿Infantiles?" _-Preguntó en ese tiempo una Luka molesta y herida por el comentario.

_"No, no. Nada de eso. Es..." _-Intentó explicarse, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza-. _"Mejor dejémoslo así, Luka. No quiero tener problemas con los Mayores" _-Término que denominaba cada vez que se hablaba con gente de más Rango y mayor poder que él-. _"Es normal que a tu edad quieras demostrarle al Mundo que están equivocados. Pero es una etapa; se te pasará. Ahora, sé buena chica y aprende de Hatsune-chan, ¿de acuerdo?"_

Entrecerró los ojos con furia al recordar esa escena.

La grave risa del peli-azul la distrajo.

-Explícita mi culo. -Soltó con una genuina sonrisa y Luka supo casi al instante que ambos se llevarían muy bien.

Kaito sospechosamente se ruborizó.

-Me parece perfecto. Se la mostraré a Kei mañana. Me faltan algunas palabras...

-De seguro le encantará, ya sabes. -Guiñó un ojo, susurrándole algunas palabras a Shion que -literalmente-, se le notaba un poco el humo en las orejas mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Megurine Luka sonrió. Su amigo tenía todo el derecho del mundo de ser feliz con quién quisiera.

Rápidamente, le echó una mirada a su nueva canción.

A partir de mañana, las cosas cambiarían.

_Y no lo decía sólo por ella._


	6. Bienvenida, Luka

_Holaa! _

_Pido disculpas por la tardanza; el pasado 14 y 15 de julio estuve muy ocupada organizando una Convención de Anime en mi estado (L) Eso, sumado a ciertas clases de Teología, terminó por retrasar la actualización de éste capi._

_Anyway, espero que estén bien ;) Muchísimas gracias a las personas por leer, y sobre todo, comentar :B Créanme, sus Reviews realmente ayudan mucho a la hora de actualizar, y más rápidamente xP_

_Mi intención en este capi, (Al menos en el final), fue muy diferente; terminé improvisando lo último xD! Pero igual me gustó el resultado :B Espero que éste capi les entretenga el día ;)_

_No sé cuando vuelva a regresar, pero de seguro que próximamente n.n Tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo antes de empezar la Universidad lol_

_Sin más preámbulos, enjoyy!_

* * *

**__****__****Respuesta a Review Anónimo: **  


**__********Negi missing Tako:**Uff, sí. Pobre de ellos :/ Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! (: Me disculpo por la demora, pero ya puedes leer n.n xD! Espero que disfrutes la lectura ^^

**kayla:** Muchísimas gracias por tu doble review, jajajaj ^^ XD! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capii :B! Y si te hice reír con el cap anterior, entonces logré uno de mis objetivos (? Lol! Cuiidate mucho, y disfruta de la lectura (: Greets!

* * *

**A LOVE VOCALOID´S STORY**

**_Summary_: **Luka debió saber desde el comienzo que Miku sólo le traería problemas. Y es que enamorarse de una Diva en Potencia, no estaba en sus planes. [Conjunto de One-Shots.]

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos. Los Diseños y parte de las personalidades hay que agradecérselos a KEI, Caffein, Hioka Smith y sobretodo, a la Crypton Vocaloid.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Cómo era de esperar, esto es un Shojo-Ai que muy pronto pasará a ser Yuri (Ver diferencias en Wikipedia). Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids. Contenido homosexual entre hombres. -Bueno, ni tanto en éste cap... Pero igual hay que aclarar por si acaso (?)

* * *

**Cap. 6 Bienvenida, Luka.**

A juzgar por lo que veía, observaba una buena mañana.

Eran apenas las 10am y Megurine Luka estaba contemplando por primera vez el paisaje dentro del balcón en su nueva habitación.

_"Nada mal"_-Pensó.-_"Tal vez logre acostumbrarme a esto con el tiempo."_

La peli-rosa tenía cómo hábito el levantarse bien temprano. Había terminado con éxito la canción, y sin esperar más tiempo, le había mandado la letra por mail a Kei.

_Circus Monster_, decidió bautizarle a su más reciente creación.

Y en menos de media hora, Luka se sorprendió al leer de madrugada la respuesta:

_"Oye, ¡Excelente canción!, omitiré ciertos detalles. Acabo de conseguir una tétrica melodía que de seguro le irá de maravilla a la canción. ¿Cuando quieres comenzar a grabarla?"_

Megurine se sorprendió que Kei accediera tan fácilmente en aceptar su canción. Por lo que decidió no perder el tiempo y acordaron en grabarla a primera hora ésta mañana.

Cabe destacar que cuando se refiere "a primera hora", significa exactamente a las 6am. Y Luka no había podido dormir bien; igual era una persona nocturna. Su reloj biológico funciona mejor en la noche, por lo que las horas en insomnio y ansiedad eran bastante habituales.

_Y cómo normalmente tenía la mañana libre para recargar las pilas..._

Escuchó el "Toc Toc" de su puerta.

Se volteó y miró rápidamente su habitación. Todo en orden.

-Adelante -Aceptó, pensando que era Kaito.

En su lugar vio a un par de adolescente rubios con ojos azules.

Parpadeó 2 veces. Eran gemelos, ¿Verdad?

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la rubia se le adelantó:

-¡Konnichiwa, Megurine-san! Soy Rin Kagamine a tus servicios por el día de hoy. ¡Encantada de conocerte! -Exclamó haciendo reverencias de un modo adorable. Tenía una suave voz cantarina.

El pequeño rubio se pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo.

-Y yo Len Kagamine. Es un enorme placer darle la bienvenida a una chica tan hermosa cómo Megurine-san. Y para aclarar, soy su mayor admirador. Sólo llámeme, y enseguida correré a darle placer en donde quiera...

Los ojos y la cara de WTF de Rin se ampliaron.

-¡LEN! -Gritó encolerizada mientras le pegaba un buen zape en la cabeza.

Éste soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que hic...? -El rubio recordó sus últimas palabras. Articuló un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta del morboso doble significado de palabras y enseguida se inclinó varias veces a la peli-rosa-. ¡Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen! ¡No fue eso lo que quería decir!, aunque es algo parecido... Quiero decir, estoy dispuesto para lo que necesite, pero no quería "darle placer" en ese sentido. Aunque yo no tendría... ¡Ettoo! -Balbuceaba un nervioso y sonrojado Len perdiéndose cada vez más en su explicación.

Rin gruñó y le dio un codazo en la cabeza para luego responder:

-Sumimasen, Megurine-san. Len es todo un inepto con las palabras. Se la pasa diciendo cosas en doble sentido "sin querer" la mayoría de las veces... -Exhaló desanimada la rubia. ¿Que pensaría Megurine-san de todo esto?

Y la peli-rosa hizo lo que cualquier persona en ésta situación particular haría: Reír a carcajadas.

Rin no sabía si reírse también, o sentirse ofendida por su reacción.

En cambio Len, maravillado por la hermosa risa de Megurine-san, empezó a contemplarla y a reírse también.

-Inepto con las palabras... Estuvo buena. -Declaró hilarada-. Y me parece que nos conocemos de antes, ¿No? Al menos artísticamente hablando.

Los "Gemelos" asintieron emocionados. Sin haberse conocido en persona, ya habían sacado algunos singles antes. Entre ellos se destacaba _Chrono Story_, y la polémica canción de Luka y Len, _Perfect Crime._

Cómo todos los Vocaloids normalmente están ocupados grabando canciones, sacando PV´s y promocionando su música en distintos sitios y estados de Japón y del mundo, la mayoría de las veces costaba poder reunirlos en persona a la hora de grabar duetos o canciones grupales. Por lo que optan grabar las partituras de cada Vocaloid en un estudio diferente, después unir ambas voces y sincronizarlas en la canción, y el resto dejárselo a Kei y sus secuaces. Los Vocaloids simplemente se dedican a cantar y ya; el resto no sería de su incumbencia.

-Lamentamos no haber podido hablar contigo ayer en la fiesta, pero es que se realmente se te veía muy animada con Miku-chan... -Insinuó Rin con picardía.

Los colores de Luka se le subieron al rostro.

-S-sí, bueno... Hatsune-Sempai es muy agradable. -Respondió acalorada mientras se acercaba al balcón, ¿Porqué de repente hacía tanto calor?

-¿Hatsune-Sempai? -Repitió la rubia extrañada, sentándose sin permiso en su cama. Len se distraía mirando la decoración de su Sempai-. ¡Ohh! Te refieres a Miku-chan. Es mi mejor amiga. Nadie sabe más de ella que Kei-san y yo -Le reveló "confidencial".

Luka lentamente se volteó. Dudaba que alguien supiera tanto o más que ella acerca de Hatsune-Sempai... Al menos artísticamente hablando. No era cómo si Luka comprara cada revista o material impreso en la que tenga info y novedades de Hatsune Miku. No, para nada...

Y antes de que pudiera articular palabra, la exclamación animada de Len le interrumpió:

-¡Woahh! ¡Hay tantos libros! No sabía que te gustaba leer tanto, Megurine-san. -Comentó entusiasmado mientras contemplaba la biblioteca de caoba negra de la peli-rosa. Miles y miles de libros se podían apreciar, a simple vista se veía que tenía una gran variedad de títulos y géneros.

Luka se sintió orgullosa y contenta al contemplara. Con cuidado sacó un libro negro y lo abrazó.

-Si me disculpan, acabo de recordar que éste es mi tiempo para leer. ¿Conocen algún otro lugar en donde pueda disfrutar de una lectura amena con soltura? -Inquirió escapando un poco su acento y modo de hablar británico.

Ambos chicos parpadearon desconcertados, pero Rin finalmente le dijo:

-Esto... Supongo que no hay mejor lugar la Sala. Puede que a ésta hora habrá gente, pero igual tendrás tranquilidad.

Luka arrugó la nariz, en un claro gesto de molestia y repugnancia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que _socializar _con otra gente?

-Quiere decir que puesto que cómo ahora vivimos bajo el mismo techo, tarde o temprano tenías que presentarte. O por lo menos, hacerte nota. -Respondió Len guardando sus manos en los bolsillos-. Y además, ésta tarde habrá fiesta en tu nombre...

-¿Fiesta en mi nombre? -Repitió Luka, un tanto escandalizada-. ¿Qué diablos significa?

-Significa un nuevo comienzo para todos, y más para tí. -Contestó Rin un tanto impaciente-. Y debes acostumbrarte, porque en ésta casa se hacen muchas celebraciones. Ahora, vayamos a la sala, Megurine-san. Es hora de que conozcas a todos. -Tiró gentilmente de su mano.

-Bueno, no a todos. La mayoría están de viaje... -Le recordó Len distraído.

A Luka no le hizo muchas gracia que una niña de 14 años le guiara, pero suspiró con pesadez.

-Si no hay más remedio...

* * *

Hatsune Miku no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos un día cómo hoy.

Estaba ojerosa, cansada y "Ligeramente" irritable.

¿Y saben porqué? Por la sencilla razón de que hoy es Lunes.

No había Vocaloid que más aborrecía los Lunes que ella. Los lunes eran fastidiosos y muy, muy cansones.

¡Es el comienzo de la semana, por Dios! Había tanto trabajo por hacer... Si no fuera por la estúpida promesa de jugar con Rin después del ensayo, ya se hubiera acostado temprano y no estuviera comenzando la semana con mal humor.

Pero claro, era una adolescente y aún extrañaba esos días libres en los que carecía de responsabilidades.

-... Y así regresaremos el jueves. -Completó un muy inspirado Kei con sus planes de gira. Miró a su Vocaloid preferida y se sorprendió de notarla un poco ausente-. Hey, ¿Me estas escuchando?

Miku tardó un poco en recordar el porqué estaba en el despacho de Kei.

Ah, sí. Hablaban del pequeño viaje a Osaka en el que irían precisamente ésta misma tarde. Se habían confirmado 7 conciertos por allá y regresarían el jueves.

-Ehh, sí. Alto y claro. -Intento bromear sin entusiasmo.

-Ohh, ¿De veras? Entonces repite lo último que dije. -Exigió, sabiendo la respuesta.

Miku le lanzó su mejor mirada de _"Mátate"_.

Y joder, Kei si que odiaba intentar tratar con una Diva malhumorada.

Decidió cambiar la jugada.

-¿Quieres que te sirva una taza de café, Miku-chan? -Ofreció amable, señalando la cafetera de oro en su escritorio.

Miku le miró con repugnancia.

-Sabes que _no _tomo ésa porquería.

-Y yo aún no sé para que me molesto. -Replicó contagiado de su mal humor.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

Kei volvió a intentar:

-Se puede saber, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres ahora para que se te quite el mal humor y vuelvas a sonreír? Tu sonrisa vale millones, bebé.

A Miku se le subió el ego al escuchar tal comentario.

Y Kei le decía "Bebé" de cariño, así que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

... Que fue rápidamente transformada en una rabieta al recordar qué...

-¡Esa cancioncita de _"Circus Monster" _está teniendo muy buenas ventas, Kei! ¡No sé de donde se habrá inspirado esa mujer con la letra, pero quiero que hagas algo... Y PRONTO!

Resultaba muy fácil pensar en Megurine Luka cómo Rival.

Sólo tenías que verla de lejos y tratar de no involucrarte mucho con ella; así tendrías la mente más fría al momento de contra-atacar.

-Ya me adelanté a ello. Ten. -Le alcanzó una partitura. Miku alzó ambas cejas mientras comenzaba a leer.

-¿_"Dark Woods Circus"_? ¿No es cómo si fuera otra versión alternativa de su tema?

-Tenemos un ganador. -Respondió Kei entre sarcástico y arrogante, mientras se le acercaba-. Déjala que haga lo que quiera, Miku. Con el tiempo se dará cuenta que sus movimientos igual son limitados. Nadie puede vencerte en tu propio juego, bebé. Son tus reglas; tú decides. -Le acariciaba la mejilla mientras le hablaba. Miku se estremecía pensando en las posibilidades.

Con la mirada perdida, concluyó que su Mánager tiene toda la razón del mundo; Kei siempre tenía la razón.

No se dejaría intimidar ni por un segundo della, una simple novata con talento.

Le recordaría siempre su lugar, pues con Hatsune Miku no se podía jugar.

-Arigatto, Kei. -Respondió con humildad mientras pasaba sus uñas por su barba de 3 días.

Tampoco le alcanzaban las palabras para agradecerle y devolverle todos los favores que él había hecho en su vida.

Un ronco aclaramiento de garganta les interrumpió. Su mánager fue primero en reaccionar.

-¡Oh, Mikuo-kun! Justo estaba por llamarte... ¿Ya empacaste tus cosas? El vuelo es en la tarde.

Mikuo rodó los ojos, exasperado.

Odiaba que Kei le recordara las cosas más obvias. Su hermana le miró aburrida, cómo si le diese igual su presencia.

Avanzó 6 pasos hacia ella.

A medida que él se acercaba, detalló el vestuario de su hermano.

Jeans negros con bandas de pirámides plateadas a sus costados, una T-Shirt azul marino con las palabras **"FUCK U" **en negritas, collar y pulseras de púas y unos Vans de cuadritos azul con negro para rematar. Asintió para sí, había que por lo menos halagarle por su buen gusto gótico.

Hasta que alcanzó a oler algo en particular...

-¿Porqué hueles a la fragancia de Kaito? -Siseó demandante, aferrando con fuerza su brazo. Los ojos del peli-verde se abrieron gradualmente.

-No sé de qué me hablas. -Espetó mientras se zafaba de su agarre.

La sorpresa inicial de Miku se acentuó.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Estuviste con él! -Gritó colérica, perdiendo el control.

-Miku... -Reprendió Kei distraído, firmando unos papeles-. Ése vocabulario, Miku.

La peli-verde prefería decirle en donde podía meter su vocabulario, pero decidió serenarse por unos segundos.

Volvió a mirar a su hermano. No le sorprendió ver cómo sus ojos mostraban la misma pasión de odio que debe de tener los suyos.

-Eres una vulgar babosa ramera, Mikuo. ¿Crees que Kaito te ama? Kaito está contigo por despecho, y bien lo sabes.- Susurró con perfecta frialdad. Los puños de su hermano se crisparon. Poco a poco el dolor se reflejaba en sus orbes verdes.

Con elegancia Miku se despidió de Kei y salió silenciosamente del despacho. El oji-verde tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero terminó por perseguir a su hermana, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Kei manifestó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Su Aprendiz crecía tan rápido...

* * *

Luka suspiró por enésima vez, cerrando el Libro por un momento.

Volvió a darle un vistazo al lugar. Estaba sentada cómodamente en un diván y por lo poco que había visto, el PentHouse estaba decorado con colores pasteles, relajantes y agradables a la vista. Habían numerosos juegos de mesa en un rincón, una mesa especial con las piezas formadas de un Ajedrez de cristal estaba en la otra esquina... Megurine se animó entusiasmada. Amaba el Ajedrez. Luego averiguaría quién es la mejor persona candidata para jugar contra ella.

-¡Ara! Megurine-san, _welcome my lady. _-Apareció a su lado una chica de cabellera verde clara brillante, con unas gafas rojas de accesorio. Vestía jeans beige con una T-Shirt color crema. Encima de su ropa portaba un delantal blanco con la ilustración de una zanahoria en el medio-. Nuevamente, _nice to meet you. _Ya verás que nos llevaremos fenomenal. -Le guiñó el ojo.

Luka se horrorizó de la terrible pronunciación de su Inglés, pero no le dijo nada.

Minutos atrás cuando Rin les presentó, Gumi le había confesado con un deje de vergüenza que era pésima con la lengua americana, y que su conocimiento de la misma era de por sí, bastante limitado. Así que en parte estaba halagada de que intentara hablarle en inglés, en un raro esfuerzo de hacerle sentir mejor y cómo en casa.

-Oye, mejor me dedicaré a lo que mejor sé hacer: Cocinar. Te estoy horneando un pastel. -Reveló con orgullo.

La peli-rosa se alarmó al saberlo; luego tendría que darle algo a cambio a ella por su generosidad y aún no quería entablar amistad con desconocidos tan pronto.

Sus protestas fueron inútiles por las suaves y claras palabras de MegPoid-chan.

-Tonterías. Eres nuestra invitada, no seas tímida. Además... El pastel es de zanahorias. -Decretó soñadora-. Lo amarás, ya lo verás.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, un estruendo de platos resonó en la cocina.

Los Kagamine interrumpieron su juego para aproximarse a la habitación. Gumi, preocupada por si algo malo le ocurrió a su pastel, corrió para la cocina. Luka le dio a Gakupo una incómoda mirada de angustia. Éste, encogiéndose de hombros, también se dirigió a la cocina

Decidiendo que todos los Vocaloids son unos curiosos y que no habría peligro por sólo mirar, se levantó del diván.

No quedaba nadie en la habitación, sólo una rubia chica leyendo una revista.

-Esto... -Comenzó sin saber cómo proseguir. Su titubeo logró despertar la curiosidad de la chica-. ¿Te... Te quedarás aquí? -Y se sintió rápidamente una tonta por preguntar. Ciertamente para la rubia no era de su inconveniencia saber si pasaba algo importante o no en la cocina.

La chica finalmente pareció comprender.

-Tengo buenos oídos. -Simplificó con un tono cercano a lo alegre-. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Pero, muchas gracias, Megurine-san. Yo soy Akita Neru. -Se incorporó extendiendo su mano. Luka caminó hacia ella.

-Megurine Luka, mucho gusto. -Estrechó su mano junto a la de ella-. Tienes... ¿Tienes los ojos rojos? -Inquirió entre curiosa y sorprendida.

Neru sonrió.

-Así es. Son lentillas; ya quisiera que fuera mi color de ojos...

-Se te ven geniales. -Declaró. Akita se sorprendió, pero rápidamente asintió complacida.

-_"¡Eres un idiota; ni siquiera sabes hacer bien una taza de té!" -_Escucharon los gritos que provenían desde seguramente, la cocina. A Luka se le hacía ligeramente familiar el timbre, Neru sólo pudo fruncir el ceño.

-Vamos a la cocina. -Propuso. Megurine asintió en acuerdo.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al lugar aún tomadas de la mano. E ignorantes de ése hecho.

* * *

Hatsune Miku no podría estar más cabreada que en estos momentos.

Sentía muchas cosas a la vez, pero más que nada, muy en el fondo le dolía la traición de su novio _(Ex_, se recordó con pesar), Kaito al preferir a su _hermano _por encima de _Ella_. Lógicamente se preguntaba que tendría el estúpido de su hermano que ella no.

Y al contemplarse en el espejo, las pocas dudas que tenía, se despejaban.

Era hermosa, lista, astuta, tierna y era la más talentosa y popular que todos los Vocaloids juntos.

¿Qué más podía desear? ¿Porqué Kaito se conformaba con la basura, en vez de ser el privilegiado en tenerla a _Ella_?

Cuando probó el té que a regañadientes su hermano le había preparado, no pudo soportar más su frustración y terminó pagándola nuevamente con él.

Y cuando el sumiso de su hermano empezó a recoger el desastre en silencio, lo odió más porque le hizo recordar cuando su padre golpeaba y maltrataba salvajemente a su madre. Se estaba repitiendo la escena, las peleas, las mismas palabras crueles e hirientes que habían terminado con el segundo matrimonio de sus progenitores.

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle a medida que recordaba cómo su madre había muertos sin apenas haberle conocido. Y cuando llegó la mamá de Mikuo a sus tiernos 6 años de vida, se aferró al amor de ella cómo si hubiese sido su verdadera madre. Admiraba a Mikuo-Nii-san por cómo era, y le repetía constantemente que era el mejor hermano del mundo.

Ahora esos momentos no eran más que recuerdos...

... Recuerdos que muy a menudo le atormentaban, y usaba su trabajo también cómo vía de escape.

-¿Miku-chan? -Una voz en particular de los curiosos Vocaloids reunidos logró captar su atención.

El peli-azul se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Horas atrás se había molestado con Miku, pero oír sus gritos y verle ahora en una aptitud vulnerable le había despertado su oculto instinto protector. Ignorando y sin ver a Mikuo, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Miku-chan... ¿Qué tienes?

Hatsune levantó la mirada gratamente sorprendida. A Shion se le oprimió el corazón al saber que su Miku tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas que no quería derramar.

-Kaito... -Sollozó con gentileza, tomando sus rostro en sus manos. Delineó con delicadeza su rostro, cómo si volviera a memorizarlo pese después a tanto tiempo.

Y entonces ocurrió la cosa más sorprendente que todos habían tardado por ver.

Lo besó.

Ciertamente el peli-azul no pudo moverse cuando su Princesa volvió a besarlo de ésa manera; cómo hacía tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Y cuando la lengua demandante de Miku entró en su boca, su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente aprisionándola en sus brazos con la misma pasión que ella le profesaba.

Sus jadeos no se hicieron tardar mientras ella pasaba sus manos sugestivamente por su espalda. Kaito perdió la noción del tiempo y del lugar en donde se encontraban. Comenzó a morder el cuello de su Princesa mientras sus manos continuaban explorándola. Su cuerpo lo sentía en llamas, su erección palpitaba dolorosamente y sus jadeos aumentaban con mayor intensidad.

Miku estaba igual o más idea que él; de eso precisamente extrañaba.

Kaito siempre había sido más que un amigo para ella, y no podía soportar ni por un momento que su Príncipe le odiara o le dejara por alguien más. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie le apartara de su vida, jamás.

Todos los Vocaloids presentes se sentían bastante perplejos, abrumados e incluso, algunos ya estaban excitados por el espectáculo.

Pero sólo 2 personas en ése lugar sufrían en silencio.

Mikuo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No _quería_ creerlo.

Las pocas palabras que tenía, quedaron atascadas en su garganta. La ira, mezclada con la humillación y el dolor le carcomían. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?

¡Si desde aquí se veía que el muy cabrón la tenía tan dura por ella!

Y cuando Kaito volvió a sus labios con hambre y vio cómo su hermana gimió maravillada, no pudo soportarlo más.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, preguntándose porqué carajo nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlos, y le dio más coraje comprobar que todos estaban demasiado entretenidos excitándose con la escena.

Unos pasos vacilantes se escuchaban a sus espaldas. Una mano suave le ayudó para poder incorporarse.

Y Mikuo sintió una profunda pena y compasión.

Al poder ver a la fría y solitaria Megurine Luka (Con su cara toda roja), por una abundantes y silenciosas lágrimas.


	7. Y todo comienza con un malentendido

_Holaaa! ^^_

_¿Creyeron que me había olvidado de este Fic?, jaja por supuesto que no :B_

_Pido mis más sinceras disculpas, he vivido un montón de cosas nuevas y no muy comunes desde mi última actualización el pasado año. Ahora estoy en la Universidad :) Y es geneal, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, jaja xD!_

_En este cap nos trasladaremos momentáneamente al pasado para poder entender mejor algunas cosas y tener mayor comprensión durante los siguientes caps futuros. Me vi en la necesidad de crear un nuevo personaje que aparecerá en la mitad de este capi, y que tendrá cierta importancia en la historia. Aprovecho el reposo y las vacaciones de poder actualizar; el pasado 14 de este mes me operaron de las cordales y vivo para contarlo (?) _

_Jaja, agradecimientos especiales a _**Ai Utae**_, quién me ha echado porras vía twitter para continuar, sin mencionar que es una excelente compañia virtual (La distancia nos separa, jaja xD). Si os gusta el KagamineCest, echen una pasadita por su Perfil ;)_

_Quiero agradecer sus visitas, Alertas, Favs y sobre todo, ¡Reviews! :3 ¡Hemos llegado a los 40 Reviews!, ¡Ya saben que Autora Feliz viene siendo igual a más Actualizaciones, esa es la clave! ;) jajaja._

_Espero que lo disfruten y les aclare un poco más el panorama! Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

**Respuesta a RR anónimos:**

ayleen araceli s: Holaa! Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! Acá la actualización. Sí, disculpa tanta espera. Espero que te guste!

kayla: Jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado la interacción entre Luka y Neru, posiblemente leamos más al respecto. Con respecto a tus deseos, son concedidos :D Jaja, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!

Negi kissing Ice: ¡Me encantó tu Review! :3 jaja xD Les hice llegar tu reprimenda a Miku y Kaito, hoy leerás cómo terminará esto. Me da curiosidad, ¿Cuál es el primer personaje favorito de mi fic? :) Lamentablemente tenemos muy pocas apariciones de buenos Mikuos en fanfics, que quise hacer algo al respecto. Y desde luego que aún es un MikuxLuka :D Ya lo bueno está por empezar, hoy leerás la historia del porqué Miku le tiene tanta manía a su hermano. Es fundamental que la entiendas para comprender acciones futuras. Mis más sinceras disculpas por tomarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, no quiero tampoco que esto ocurra. Besos!

Emi: ¡Hola, Emi! Gracias por leer y comentar :D Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y comentado, me gusta saber las opiniones de mis escritos :3 Espero que el capi te guste, y desde luego que continuaré! ;)

* * *

**A VOCALOID´S **** LOVE **STORY

**_Summary_: **Luka debió saber desde el comienzo que Miku sólo le traería problemas. Y es que enamorarse de una Diva en Potencia, no estaba en sus planes.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos. Los Diseños y parte de las personalidades hay que agradecérselos a KEI, Caffein, Hioka Smith y sobretodo, a la Crypton Vocaloid.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Para mayor (Y futura) comprensión de la historia, la Autora ha decidido escribir este cap en Tiempo Pasado. Y obviamente, luego de aclarar al pasado volvemos al presente. Enjoyy!

* * *

**Cap 7: Y todo comienza con un malentendido.**

— _"Kaito, ella es Hatsune Miku. Ella será la próxima imagen central de Vocaloid." -_Le había explicado orgullosamente Kei hace 3 años atrás. _  
_

El oji azul vio cómo avanzaba hacia él una pálida chica con llamativo cabello verde-agua y ojos del mismo color. Vestía un hermoso vestido con encajes color blanco y rosas alrededor. Pero lo que más le agradó era que en sus alegres ojos se mostraba una tierna inocencia.

Shion se había quedado sorprendidamente sin palabras. ¡Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en sus cortos 13 años de vida!

_"Es... Cómo si realmente fuese una Princesa."_

Ambos tuvieron que presentarse y estrecharse de las manos con formalidad.

No se soltaron.

Ninguno de los dos habían perdido el contacto visual.

Cerca de allí un muy sonriente Kei contemplaba la escena con tranquilidad. Ese podría ser el comienzo de una enorme amistad.

O quizás, ¿Porqué no?, algo más.

...

* * *

****...

**H**abía pasado el tiempo, y la amistad entre ambos se había fortalecido.

No había ni un momento en el que estuvieran separados. A donde iba Miku, allá siempre estaba Kaito.

La mimaba.

La consentía, y_ bastante._

Ciertos futuros_ Vocaloid´s _cotilleaban sin cesar. Pero Kaito era ciego y sordo para con los demás; sus sentidos funcionaban perfectamente para con Miku.

**—**_"¿Ehh? ¿Tienes un hermano?" _-Había inquirido sorprendido una tarde mientras merendaban un helado en el parque. Hatsune Miku hasta ahora no había comentado ni una palabra de su familia; ese gesto de confianza él lo atesoró.

—_"Sí. Bueno, en realidad es mi medio hermano. Mikuo Nii-san. Es el mejor hermano que hay." - _Comentó entre alegre y un tanto cohibida.

Kaito con el tiempo asoció que la timidez de ella en su presencia estaba relacionada a que él era unos meses mayor que ella, y por lo tanto suponía que Miku lo trataba con respeto.

Al estar a su lado (O cerca de ella), él tenía ese deseo constante cómo de protegerla.

— _"¿Y cómo es Él?" _- Le preguntó por cortesía. Miku le estaba compartiendo algo muy personal y no quería desanimarle.

A medida que escuchaba el animoso relato de la peli-verde, extrañamente sentía unas punzadas de molestia en su pecho. Miku le hablaba con adoración de su hermano.

Y hombre, si no fuera porque "técnicamente" son hermanos, pensaría que Miku estuviese hablando sobre su amante.

_"¿Y si es Incesto"?_

Kaito Shion sacudió con brusquedad su cabeza.

Tal vez debería dejar de ver y leer Hentai por un buen tiempo...

* * *

— _"¡Nii-san!" — _Gritó emocionada—. ¡Ahora estaremos más juntos! — Hatsune Miku se lanzó a los paliduchos brazos de Mikuo Hatsune, su hermano mayor. Éste la recibió con un poco de esfuerzo, traía algunas maletas consigo.

— _"Y todo es gracias a tí, Miku-chan."_ — Le palmeó la cabeza con ternura. La oji-azul le ayudaba cargando un par de maletas—. Pero... ¡Si éste Pent-House es más grande que todo nuestro vecindario! — Exclamó alegremente asombrado; se veía evidente que Mikuo era una persona humilde, de bajos recursos.

Miku desbordaba de alegría.

— ¡Es todo lo que siempre pudimos desear!, ¡Mamá estará más que contenta cuando se entere! — Le gritó alegremente de espaldas mientras acomodaba las maletas en el suelo.

Y cómo si fuera arte de magia, toda alegría desaparecía gradualmente en el rostro de Mikuo. Se sentía cómo un bastardo mientras contemplaba a su hermanita y su tierna inocencia...

Dicen que las personas en ocasiones mienten por amor, pero ¿Hasta donde serías capaz de mentir?

_"Miku... Nuestra madre siempre estuvo muy grave de salud, Miku. Perdóname por no decirte la verdad; perdóname por darte falsas fantasías de su recuperación, perdóname por no querer destruir tu mundo de fantasía." _— Pensó con pesar mientras a duras penas reprimía las lágrimas delante de su hermana; por ella tenía que ser fuerte. La Psicóloga le había dicho repetidas veces que Miku era inestable emocionalmente, necesitaba cualquier indicio de seguridad en la cuál aferrarse. Sumando a eso, le había prometido a sus padres que la cuidaría.

Cerca de allí un "Para-Nada-convencido-de-la-Decisión" de Kaito Shion los observaba.

¿De cuando para acá los Vocaloids podían traer a sus familiares a vivir aquí? Si la cosa era así entonces ya podría ir llamando a su Onee-chan Kakiko.

El tipo Hatsune (Con todo el humilde respeto de Kaito), parecía un vagabundo de cañería. No sabía si ahora era la moda o qué, pero toda su ropa se veía sucia, rota y desgastada: Tenía unos jeans negros, converse blancos llenos de mugre y una camisa amarilla chirriante que francamente, le atormentaba la vista.

Eso sí, había que darle crédito al parecido de ambos hermanos sin ser parientes de sangre.

Los ojos almendrados de Mikuo eran un poco más oscuros que los de su hermana, y su corto cabello revuelto verde-agua (Sin acondicionador, podía asegurar), se veía extrañamente genial.

Rápidamente vio cómo una sombra de dolor en el rostro de él. Pero Mikuo la reemplazó eficazmente por una mueca de molestia al pillarlo mirándole.

_Coño._

_— "¿Y quién es éste?" —_Demandó con fastidio.

Kaito se ofendió a tal punto de atragantarse con sus palabras, ¡Que grosero!

Miku carcajeó.

— _"¡Ah, olvidé presentarlos! Nii-san, él es Kaito-Sempai, del que tanto te he hablado." —_Comentó la peli-verde abrazando con confianza el brazo de Kaito.

Éste se ruborizó.

—_"M-mucho gusto." _—Balbuceó por cortesía mientras trataba de no actuar cómo idiota debido a la muestra afectiva tan poco natural de Miku.

El mayor de los Hatsunes arqueó las cejas.

—_"¿Éste es tu novio?" _—Inquirió con cierto deje burlón.

Kaito se olvidó por un momento de respirar, ¿Habría escuchado bien?

Miku le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

—_"Ya te dije que sí, no seas cotilla. Ahora, ve a trabajar." _—Ordenó alegre. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el peli-azul le preguntó:

—_"Miku... Entiendo que hayas querido impresionar a tu hermano, pero... ¿N-nosotros...?_

_—"Shh, calla." _—Murmuró suavemente tomándolo de las mejillas—. _"Me quieres, ¿No?; yo también siento lo mismo."_

Jadeó boquiabierto. ¿Acaso sus sentimientos habían sido muy obvios desde el comienzo?!

_—"Pero... " _— Protestó haciendo un mohín—. _"No te he pedido noviazgo... Formalmente."_

La peli-verde se rió.

— _"Tú y tus modales, Kai. Es más, si no te conociera, ¡Diría que eres cómo un caballero medieval y virginal!" _— Exclamó divertida a la par que se soltaba de él.

A Kaito no le hizo mucha gracia su "chiste".

—_"Si bueno... A mí me educaron de cierta manera, Miku. Sabes que mi honor se rige con la palabra. Y si no te lo he propuesto oralmente, entonces no es válido." _— Argumentó con gravedad._  
_

La chica lo miró con expresión de _"Are you Kiddin´me?"_; pero terminó por suspirar resignada.

—_ "Ninguno de los 2 está dispuesto a ceder, ¿Eh?. Ok, cuando quieras realizas tu "Juramento Inquebrantable"; no tengo problema. Peero~, cuando seamos una pareja, te mostraré que en la vida las palabras pueden sobrar." — _Acto seguido le besó la mejilla con ternura. Miku le sonrió y lentamente enlazó con toda naturalidad del mundo, sus dedos junto con los de él.

Kaito tragó conmovido mientras miraba ambas manos.

Y casi supo instantáneamente que Hatsune Miku la llevaría siempre presente en su corazón.

* * *

**V**er a los Hermanos Hatsunes reír y jugar ya era un hábito satisfactorio para él.

Kaito se sentía embobadamente feliz, su vida marchaba a las mil maravillas. Faltaban sólo 2 meses y medio para el cumpleaños #14 de su tierna novia, y ya estaban preparando la fiesta con anticipación. Había descubierto que Mikuo en el fondo, era un buen tipo; de modo que no hubo impedimentos para establecer una amistad con el hermano de su novia.

Pero un día... _Todo se derrumbó._

Miku se había escapado de sus obligaciones artísticas, para poder visitar y sorprender a su madre en el hospital. Kaito y Mikuo (Ignorantes de este hecho), dedicaron la tarde en jugar videojuegos.

Horas después, Miku regresó empapada a casa (Había llovido muy fuerte), y anunció su bienvenida dando un estruendoso portazo.

— _"¿Miku?! ¿Que estabas haciendo afuera?, ¿Por qué estás empapada?!" — _Inquirió preocupado su hermano, buscando una toalla para ella.

Kaito se detuvo indeciso, en el umbral de la puerta. No podía ver el rostro de su novia (Porque su largo cabello se lo ocultaba), pero presentía algo malo.

Miku finalmente levantó la mirada (Llena de odio), y avanzó decididamente hasta su hermano. Mikuo, estupefacto, recibió el empujón que le propinó ella con fuerza y por poco se cae al piso.

— _"¿¡Miku?!" —_Protestó molesto y sumamente extrañado de su comportamiento; su hermana nunca había sido una persona violenta—. _"¿Qué diablos te — _

— _"¡MENTIROSO!" _— Gritó Miku colérica, levantando la barbilla. Se veían rastros de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban realmente irritados a causa del llanto.

Shion sintió un nudo en la garganta. Con cierto temor, se acercó un poco más hacia ellos.

— _"¿Miku?" — _Preguntó, queriendo ya intervenir. Se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión atormentada de Mikuo y escuchar su quebrado sollozo. — _"¿Qué... Que pasa?"_

La peli-verde se volteó.

En sus ojos ya no se veía rasgos de inocencia y alegría.

_Y supo casi de inmediato que ya no quedaba más rastro de esa tierna chica de la cuál se enamoró._

En su lugar ahora se podía apreciar a una adolescente dolida y amargada.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, _sola._

— _"M-mi... Mi madre murió." _— Susurró incrédula, cómo si aún no lo asimilara del todo. Mikuo se incorporó con esfuerzo y trató de consolarla. Ella le dio un rápido manotazo:—. _"¡NO-ME-TOQUES! —_Chilló escandalizada. Su hermano iba a decir algo, pero finalmente explotó: —. _"¡No me mires, no me hables! ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI!"_

_— "¡M-Miku!" — _Protestó aterrado Kaito, ¿En donde había quedado su dulce princesa?

_—"¡POR TU CULPA MI MADRE HA MUERTO!" — _Acusó la menor dolida.

___—"¡NO ES CIERTO"_ — Protestó Mikuo, presa de la desesperación. Le dolió ocultarle la muerte de su progenitora a su hermana, pero sólo quería evitar que ella sufriera, ¿Eso está mal?

___—"¡Me mentiste!"_ — Recalcó ella con amargura. Su corazón no podía perdonar la traición de su hermano. ¡Su madrastra lo era_ todo_ para ella! ¿¡Porqué le negaron el derecho de saber algo tan sumamente importante?!, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, pero su voz seguía fría cómo el acero-. _"¡Te dí ropa, dinero, COMIDA! ¡Todo lo que siempre pudimos desear!"_ — De un manotazo empujó un fino jarrón costoso, haciéndose añicos al instante. La indignación de Miku era tanta, que apenas podía hablar. O mejor dicho, gritar___—. "¡Papá nos abandonó, y justo cuando pensaba que nuestra madre estaba tan tranquila tejiendo en casa...!"_

_______—"... Papá también está muerto."_ — Confesó con pesar. Pero a la vez lentamente se sentía mejor al decirle la temida verdad finalmente: ___— _"Tuvo un accidente en el coche; posterior a eso, mamá se deprimió locamente por la noticia y finalmente... El cáncer la consumió."

Kaito jadeó incrédulo, ¡Eso quería decir que a partir de ahora ellos no tenían padres! ¿Cómo podía ser?!

Sin embargo, los ojos de Miku reflejaban puro terror. ¡¿Su mamá había tenido cáncer en todo este tiempo y nadie había tenido el valor de decirle nada?!, ¡Que descaro!; quería llorar a mares, gritar hasta quedar afónica... ¡Maldecir a su hermano por el resto de lo que sería su vida!, ¡Él no tenía ningún derecho en ocultarle algo importante!

Suspiró, intentando serenarse. Mientras veía a Mikuo se preguntaba cómo es que había sido tan ingenua de haber confiado ciegamente en él. Las personas tarde o temprano te traicionan. Y lamentablemente, nadie se escapa de esa regla.

___—"¿Cuando... Ocurrió todo eso?"_ — Inquirió temiendo la respuesta.

___—"6 meses."_ —Contestó su hermano encarándola. Si bien, era un mentiroso. Pero nunca un cobarde.

El silencio entre ambos era sepulcral.

Kaito se sentía impotente, por no poder hacer nada al respecto por ellos. Al fin y al cabo, Miku tenía toda la razón del mundo para cabrearse con él, pero... ¿Llegar a tantos extremos?, Mikuo también merecía perdón. Tal vez no ahora, tal vez no será mañana. Pero por mucho que su hermano le hiciera sufrir, el lazo de familia no se podría romper. Para bendición o maldición, siempre estará allí.

La menor de los Hatsune´s se decepcionaba cada vez más y más de su hermano. Ya sus padres muertos, ahora no sentía ningún vínculo que siguiera uniéndolo a él.

___— __"No mereces mi compasión. Has roto por completo la confianza que una vez tuve en tí."_ — Sentenció Miku extrañamente tranquila. Ya estaba comprendiendo fríamente las cosas y la adoración que sentía por su hermano rápidamente disminuía. Es cómo si de pronto ya no le valiera él, ni le importara nada. La razón de vivir estaba casi extinta, necesitaba encontrar un propósito pronto; algo con lo cuál aferrarse y permitirle vivir antes de que cometiera un acto de suicidio. La genética de su familia siempre había sido así: Propensos al suicidio. Suspiró cansinamente —. _"Ahora mis padres nunca más verán mis triunfos. Nunca más tendré su cariño y palabras de apoyo, ¿Y todo porqué? Agradécele a tu egoísmo"._

* * *

**P**aralelamente a ese acontecimiento, Kei pasaba cerca de allí con su respectiva taza de café.

Los Mayores le habían aceptado a su pupila Miku cómo la cara representativa del nuevo proyecto _VOCALOID2_, una grandísima pero excitante responsabilidad. Pronto ella cumpliría los 14 años, y él seguiría siendo su mánager (al mismo tiempo) que ganaría su custodia. Hace pocas horas se había enterado que el matrimonio Hatsune había fallecido. El cáncer de la madre, él lo sabía. Mikuo lo había hablado con él hace tiempo e incluso la había visitado en el hospital. La pobre mujer cada vez estaba más pálida y demacrada; tarde o temprano tenía que morirse.

Pero lo del señor Hatsune...

Realmente no se lo esperaba.

Ambos habían sido buenos compañeros de apuestas, pasaban los fines de semana jugando póker y apostando dinero. Kei lo respetaba, Mr. Hatsune era un as en los negocios; un hombre de carácter fuerte y admirable. Le había confiado a su hija, pues desde pequeña tenía el "capricho" de querer ser cantante. Y fue ahí en donde conoció a Miku. Audicionó repetidas veces, y Kei se maravillaba por el talento que tendría la niña. _"Cómo un diamante en bruto"_, brindaron los hombres una vez que lo confirmaron. Le había confiado que nunca amó a su segunda esposa, y que a regañadientes aceptaría que su hijo bastardo, Mikuo, se centraría en el negocio familiar.

_"Ahora entiendo porqué los abandonó en primer lugar, Mr. Hatsune."_-Declaró Kei embriagado. El mencionado asintió distraídamente _"Si algo llegara a pasarme... Asegúrate de ganar la custodia de mis hijos." —_Presionó el peli-azu. Kei empezó a protestar—. _"No me mires así, te guste o no, Mikuo se incluye en el paquete. Aunque lamentablemente, no te serviría para tu futuro circo, él no canta ni en la ducha." ____— _Se carcajeó con ánimo. A Kei no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Si el mocoso no cantaba entonces tendría que ver cómo lo utilizaba. Tal vez podría pagarle algunos yenes por vigilar muy de cerca a su hermana...

Y así, Kei se había adelantado a los acontecimientos y había llamado a sus abogados para que le informaran y estuvieran pendientes de ganar esa deseada custodia. Sin el matrimonio Hatsune, los hermanos quedarían solos en el mundo por no tener más familia. La oportunidad perfecta para Kei, así podría manipular a conveniencia todo el tiempo de Miku, y sin impedimento familiar alguno.

—_"No mereces mi compasión._" — Escuchó desde la sala. ¿Ya Miku se enteró? Que rápida.

Pero según su punto de vista, Mikuo fue un pendejo por haberle mentido a su hermana de esa manera.

Los Hatsunes por naturaleza, son muy rencorosos y no perdonan fácilmente; cualquiera con cerebro lo sabe.

Pero claro, no podía culparlo. Ellos podrían parecerse físicamente, e incluso los nombres y apellidos pueden cómo igualarse, pero desde su perspectiva, Miku y Mikuo son un par extraños jugando a ser hermanos de la misma sangre.

Por ende, _necesitaba _que Miku le aceptara cómo tutor para poder comenzar su carrera al estrellato a cómo de lugar.

La fama y el dinero que Miku le proporcionaría lo veía incalculable. Le dio un poco de pena por Sweet Ann, la pobre había trabajado tanto en tan poco tiempo... Pero el mundo del espectáculo era así; los mejores siempre serán los escogidos. Hay demasiada competencia y en cualquier momento, uno puede ser fácilmente reemplazado. Por eso este trabajo exige demasiado. Y la mayoría acabaría agotado; tanto física, mental y emocionalmente.

De modo que era cierto que Hatsune Miku era emocionalmente inestable, así que pasaría a ser tratada por la psicóloga de los Vocaloids, su mejor amiga desde hace años.

___—"¡Ya no comparto más nada contigo!, ¡No mereces siquiera llevar el apellido_ Hatsune!"— Escupió su futura estrella con odio y ahí decidió cuando meter la mano en el fuego por ella.

___—"¿Miku? ¿Que son esas feas palabras?"_ — Inquirió aguantándose las ganas de reír. La cara de trauma de Mikuo no tenía precio, por su culpa con esto seguro habrá perdido el apoyo de su querida hermana por siempre. ___—__"¡Oh, pero mírate! ¡Si estás empapada! ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?, debiste avisarme si querías salir."_

—_"Kei..."_—Murmuró la peli-verde conmovida por sus atenciones. Se alarmó al darse cuenta que él sería la única persona de ahora en adelante, en la cuál podría depender y confiar. El nudo en la garganta se le incrementaba al imaginar su nuevo panorama. ___—__"Arigatou."_

_____—"No tienes nada que agradecer, bebé."_ — Esbozó una genuina sonrisa. Al fin al cabo, Miku no era muy difícil de querer. Sería cómo la hija que nunca pudo tener... ___—__"Ahora, tomemos una pausa. No quiero que te enfermes, acompáñame primero a degustar una taza de chocolate caliente."_

A Miku de repente le pareció muy buena idea.

___—"Pero..."_ — Exclamó algo apenada, aún no había terminado de hablar con su hermano.

Su mánager pareció leerle el pensamiento.

___—"Ya después continuarán con la conversación. Y un consejo: Nunca tomes decisiones estando enojada. Puede que te arrepientas de ellas en un futuro."_

La peli-verde le extrañó un poco su comentario, pero finalmente se fue. _Ignorando _a su hermano.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Mikuo sollozó de rabia y de dolor, dejándose caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su espalda apoyada en la pared mientras que con una mano se acariciaba el cabello, (Tal vez consolándose o simplemente tratando de calmarse), pero su mirada se notaba perdidamente ausente.

A Kaito Shion le conmovió esa escena más de lo que jamás podría admitir.

Sí, es verdad: Mikuo Hatsune no fue su persona favorita desde el comienzo, pero había aprendido con los días a conocerle aceptarle (Después de todo, tenían casi la misma edad; ambos necesitaban socializar), y juntos velaban por el bienestar de Miku.

Pero ahora...

Su corazón estaba destrozado y desilusionado.

* * *

**D**ías después, una rubia platinada audicionaba nuevamente para poder ser la estrella principal de Kei. Vestía ropa gótica, tenía 18 años y su voz no era muy afinada. Pero se había ilusionado con locura para ser la abeja reina, la Vocaloid principal. Estaba acompañada por su hermano de cabello grisáceo. Sus ojos rojos la miraban con un tinte de orgullo y preocupación.

___— _Haku Yowane. — Anunció una señorita con traje rojo y formal. Tenía su cabello castaño recogido y sus gafas rojas le combinaban con el atuendo. La rubia confirmó su asistencia animada. "La secretaria de Kei", dedujo Dell Honne. La adulta asintió distraída, revisó la lista que tenía entre sus manos y le dijo sin tacto: — _"Lo siento, ya no le eres útil a Kei. Él ya encontró a su estrella principal. De igual manera, gracias por su cooperación."_

Las piernas de la rubia flaquearon. Haku abrió su boca perpleja, pero no emitía sonido alguno, ¿Cómo era posible?, Días atrás Kei le había prometido el mundo entero: Arreglarían su desafinada y chirriante voz en las grabaciones para hacerle parecer una cantante normal.

_Y ahora..._

—_ "S-sumimasen, pero... Tiene que haber un error... "_ — Balbuceó la chica con voz quebrada. Sentía cómo si le hubieran pegado un golpe bien fuerte en el estómago. Luchaba para no gritar y derrumbarse en el llanto delante de todos.

—_ "No hay ningún error en absoluto"_ — Respondió la castaña acomodándose las gafas. Parecía inmutable a las reacciones de la chica. —_ "Está todo anotado. Keigarou-san me pidió que te felicitara por escribir estupendas canciones, dice que te pagará muy bien por ellas y que gracias a la nueva cantante, de seguro todas serán un éxito."_

La agonía de Yowane pasó rápidamente a las emociones de rabia, coraje y celos por el resultado de la situación, ¡Había escrito cada canción con todo su amor y esfuerzo!, ¡No iba a permitir que viniera otra persona a robarle su fama!

—_ "¡Exijo verla!, ¡Exijo ver a la maldita que está ocupando mi lugar!"_ —Exclamó ya fuera de sí. Dell tuvo que sostenerla entre sus brazos para impedirle cometer algún tipo de locura. Poco a poco sus forcejeos cesaron-. _"¡Y-yo... !, ¡YO SOY LA CANTANTE, NO ELLA!"_ —Gritó mientras se derrumbaba de rodillas al suelo, pegándole al mismo y llorando sin control.

Y cómo si la hubieran llamado, Hatsune Miku salió alegremente del pasillo acompañada de Kei. Ella vestía un traje súper llamativo y futurístico que parecía incluso, un uniforme de instituto. Haku se quedó literalmente muda de la impresión. Keigarou vestía otro de sus trajes negros informales. Rápidamente pasó su vista hacia ella. Curvó una sonrisa maliciosa.

— _"Miku, agradécele a esta hermosa jovencita por las canciones. Confío en que todas serán un éxito"._

La peli-azul, inconsciente de la situación, obedeció sin dudar. Dio 2 pasos firmes hacia ella y susurró:

—_ "Arigatou."_

* * *

Pasada un par de horas después, Haku se encontraba en el Sushi-Bar más cercano. Al final se había ido de la Crypton Vocaloid Companion sin haberle dicho nada a... _Ella. _¿Y cómo podía?, si al fin y al cabo ella era... Hermosa. Y tenía ese porte angelical. No encontraba otras palabras que pudiesen describir a su sucesora oficial.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó desde lo más profundo de su ser, girando su cabeza con brusquedad.

¡Ella era HERMOSA!, y tenía un aura de rebosada confianza...

Apretó el vaso de Sake entre sus manos y bebió todo el contenido con brusquedad, dejando el vaso vacío al instante.

— _"¡Quiero más!"_ —Le gritó al bartender. Éste le miró ofendido, pero hizo lo ordenado. En cuánto le dejó el vaso al alcance, la chica bebió y bebió de él sin hasta dejarlo nuevamente vacío. Comenzó a sentir sus sentidos un poco adormilado, el dolor en su pecho poco a poco se amortiguaba...

Dell Honne estaba a su lado, contemplando la escena con pesar. Su hermana, que desde siempre había tenido tendencias maníacas y suicidas, se estaba consumiendo de nuevo en la miseria. No podía negar la esperanza que le embargó al verla sumamente entusiasmada y animada cuando competía y participaba en los castings Vocaloids. El brillo en sus ojos había regresado, incluso se había tomado la molestia de teñirse un poco de rubio. Justo cuando creía recuperar a su hermanita de vuelta, aparece la otra chica y... Lo arruina por completo. Ahora las ganas de vivir de Haku habían disminuido en gran medida. Se encontró sumamente preocupado, a partir de este momento tendría que vigilarla más que de costumbre.

Se alarmó al perder la cuenta de cuántos vasos se había tomado ella.

— _"Ehh, Haku... Ya es suficiente. Para, detente." —_Se acercó a ella tratando de arrebatarle el vaso. Su hermana le lanzó un gruñido.

— _"¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi bebida!, ¡Aléjate de mí!"_ —Y continuó bebiendo cómo si no hubiera un mañana. Su cabello ya estaba hecho un desastre. Se podía ver rastros de lágrimas negras en su rostro cuando se aferraba a la botella. Pidió 7 para llevar, no había nada mejor que beber en casa. El corazón de Dell se oprimió, no queriendo aceptar la dura realidad.

Le pidió disculpas al bartender. Éste se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Cargó con cuidado a su hermanita ignorando sus quejidos de preocupación por las botellas. Caminó y caminó hasta dar con su pequeño departamento y maniobró con las llaves para abrir la puerta. Bajó a Haku con cuidado y ésta hipó mientras se consumía de nuevo en el llanto.

—_ "Deru"_ —Llamó su hermana una vez calmada con suavidad. Éste cerró la puerta y caminó cómo autómata hacia ella. Se arrodilló a su lado.

— _"Dime"_ —Respondió en un ronco susurro, esperando. Toda su vida había trabajado y complaciendo los deseos de ella, no podía negarle nada. Pese a ser el menor, tras la muerte de sus padres Dell asumió el liderazgo entre ambos. Haku a duras penas había terminado la secundaria, pero sin ánimo en nada, su eficiencia en el trabajo sería prácticamente nula. Por lo que Dell, teniendo ventaja también de su título de bachiller, consiguió hasta dar con un empleo, el cuál ha ocupado desde hace 5 años. No ganaba millones, pero sí lo suficiente cómo para mantener los gastos de la casa, comida y los vicios sin remedio de ambos.

Haku se humedeció los labios, todo le daba vueltas. Entre su mundo de fantasía y realidad, pudo ver que Dell se encontraba a escasa distancia suya. Dell, su responsable hermanito, su caballero, su sustento diario... ¿Que sería de ella sin él?

Aprovechando el silencio, Haku empujó suavemente a su hermano hasta hacerlo recostar en el suelo. Éste empezó a protestar, pero se quedó mudo de la impresión al ver cómo ella se sentaba a horcajadas de sus caderas, empezando a frotarse en él. Honne se incorporó rápidamente hasta estar sentado y sujetó las estrechas caderas de su hermana.

—_ "¡Haku_" —Protestó entre jadeos escandalizado, no podía reprimir sus gemidos, se sentía muy delicioso lo que ella estaba haciendo. Su conciencia habló por él: — _"Pero, ¿Que crees que haces?!, ¡S-somos hermanos"_ —Fue cómo si ella no lo hubiese escuchado; se desabotonó su blusa con rapidez, dejando expuestos sus poderosos atributos envueltos en un sostén de encaje morado. La respiración de Honne se aceleró, había soñado secretamente con estos momentos... Sintió cómo ella le tomaba su rostro para poder mirarle. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

— _"Dime algo, Deru"_ —Susurró rompiendo el silencio, ocultó su rostro en su cabello—, _"¿Crees que... Crees que soy hermosa?"_

Dell Honne no supo que responder a aquello.

Y no porque su hermana era fea, no. Todo lo contrario.

Él pensaba que ella era hermosa, sí. Pero a su manera. Puede que Haku viviese angustiada de sus defectos, pero con el paso de los años, Dell había aprendido a ver detrás de ellos. A distinguir entre una sonrisa genuina y una falsa, una emoción viva y una hipócrita, una lágrima fingida a una totalmente real.

La abrazó con fuerza.

—_ "Haku, para mí... Para mí siempre serás la persona más hermosa del mundo"_.

Y bajo la oscuridad en su alma y entre sus brazos, ella sonrió.

* * *

**K**ei se paseaba entre sus dominios. Había contactado con sus Superiores, no tardaron mucho en felicitarlo. La grabación de "_Far Away_" fascinó a toda la Junta del comité. Había ganado esta batalla. Y todo gracias a la voz angelical de Miku. Se sentó en su silla negra encuerada. A partir de hoy tendría un bonito escritorio caoba, su reinado en el mundo musical recién acaba de comenzar.

— _"Esa sonrisa presuntosa que veo allí quiere decir que hay significativos progresos, ¿O me equivoco, Keigarou-kun?" —_Inquirió arrogante una mujer esbelta, tez blanca, poseedora de cabello y ojos negros cómo la noche. Vestía un hermoso kimono chino rojo, con ilustraciones de dragones dorado. Se aproximó sugerentemente a él. Kei arqueó ambas cejas, sonriéndole.

—_ "En lo absoluto. Estuviste grandiosa esta tarde, Kori."_ -La chica se sentó en sus piernas, el castaño le acariciaba lentamente su cabello. Ella esbozó una sonrisa. — _"Eres la mejor secretaria que puedo tener. Ahora que ya Miku es la CV01 oficial, necesito a una persona de confianza que hable con ella, que investigue de ella por mí, que la mantenga cuerda en cuánto a su salud mental..."_

—_ "... Y déjame adivinar: Quieres aprovechar mi profesión de psicóloga para ello" _—Dedujo. Éste asintió complacido.

—_ "Lo entiendes bien."_

— _"¿Y si me niego?"_

— _"¿Que puedes perder?, sabes que te pagaré."_

Kori se lo pensó bastante bien. Hacía un par de años que se graduó con honores, pero no había ejercido la carrera.

Y Hatsune Miku tenía el perfil psicológico más volátil que había visto en años.

* * *

**M**ikuo suspiró resignado mientras observaba a su hermana interactuar con los demás miembros Vocaloids. Desde ese día ella no le dirigía la palabra, ni lo saludaba; lo trataba cómo si fuera un ser invisible, y aunque todo eso y más creía merecerlo, se sentía demasiado dolido para incluso hablar con ella al respecto.

Tenía noches y noches sin poder conciliar el sueño. La causa de la ausencia del mismo lo tenía muy en claro. Pero cómo dolía que tu dulce hermanita, a la que juraste proteger, te diera la espalda y te tratara cómo si fueras nada, cómo basura. Ya Miku no era la misma de antes, mucho había cambiado en ella.

_Empezando con el tema de la sexualidad..._

Sacudió su cabeza, él menos que nadie tenía moral para hablar sobre eso. Vio cómo Kaito se acercaba. Tragó pesado y fingió no verlo.

— _"Hola" —_Saludó con ese porte de caballero — _"¿No te cansas de quedarte recostado en las paredes?, ¿Porqué no te sientas?"_

Reprimió la carcajada por sus preguntas, no era la primera vez que Kaito le hablara al tener cualquier mínima oportunidad.

Había hecho un trato con Kei en el que seguiría cuidando a su hermanita, pero cómo si fuera un guarda-espaldas. Desde ese momento entrenó bastante duro en el gimnasio que había dentro del Pent-House y comenzó a vestir un traje futurístico parecido al de su hermana. Había conocido a algunos miembros Vocaloids, pero trataba de no socializar mucho con ellos, trataba de no participar en nada y de ser posible, mantener un bajo perfil para no causarle problemas ni malos ratos a su hermana.

— _"Es la 3era vez que me preguntas lo mismo, Shion-san. Si no tienes nada serio que decirme, entonces vete."_

Se quedó de piedra al notar la peculiar mirada que el peli-azul le dedicaba. En esa mirada pudo detectar cierto anhelo y... Deseo.

— _"Terminé con tu hermana" —_Mikuo se olvidó por un momento de respirar—. _"O bueno, ella terminó conmigo, que viene siendo casi lo mismo. Ella... Me dijo que prefiere las mujeres.—_Podía notar la incomodidad que esa confesión le causaba_—. Quiere experimentar. Y-yo..."_ —Su balbuceo fue interrumpido al sentir la mano de Mikuo envolver la suya. Su corazón latía más con prisa.

Mikuo no podía despegar su mirada con la de él. Kaito no sabía disimular en lo absoluto y desde hace semanas había adivinado las verdaderas intenciones del chico. Esbozó una macabra sonrisa, se sentía sumamente atraído por Kaito, pero por ser el novio de su hermana, trataba de no mirarle de _esa _manera.

_Pero si ahora estaba libre..._

_— "¿Que harás hoy en la noche?" —_Le inquirió directo. Ya nada lo detendría.

**C**erca de ese lugar, Hatsune Miku se encontraba muy complacida por ser el centro de atención.

Todos sus compañeros de piso le daban una muy cálida bienvenida. Admiraba a Sweet Ann por su porte y elegancia, la falda de Meiko se le veía muy bien... Se mordió el labio. Tenía ya 14 años y todo el derecho del mundo de explorar su sexualidad hasta sentirse en el lado más cómodo. Hace horas le cortó a Kaito, había aprendido mucho con él en la cama, pero deseaba experimentar. Quería dejar bien atrás la imagen de niña buena. Quería dejar de ser de una vez por todas la "tierna hermanita" de Mikuo.

Vio cómo Kei y Kori avanzaban hacia ella. El primero tuvo una sonrisa que le dejaba ver todos los dientes.

Miku no sabe si interpretarla por buenas o malas noticias. El clan Vocaloid le saludó y se retiraron discretamente a otro lado de la habitación, ya obviamente entrenados que cuando el mánager se acercaba, siempre les pedía privacidad. Kei les saludó con la mano distraídamente.

— _"Te tengo una sorpresa, Miku-chan~ "_ —Recitó con danza. Kori se plató a su lado sonriéndole animada, causando su calma enseguida. — _"Te presento a tus nuevos compañeros de canto, danza y tour: Los Gemelos Kagamine. "_ —Anunció formal mientras le daba señas a un par de personas ocultas en el umbral de la puerta.

Miku vio con curiosidad cómo ese par de extraños se acercaron hasta ella.

—_ "Son... Son unos niños. "_ — Aclaró con calma ya viéndoles de frente. Ambos, un chico y una chica, eran rubios de ojos azules. No tenían ni la más mínima diferencia, así que supuso que eran hermanos. Vestían un uniforme escolar de marinero, le pareció enseguida muy adorables ese par.

La despreocupada risa de Kei la devolvió a la realidad.

—_ "Desde luego que lo son. La chica es Rin y el chico que está acá se llama Len"_ — Les palmeó y los acercó un poco más a la peli-azul. Ambos rubios la miraban expectantes. —_ "Necesito que se conozcan y se familiaricen lo antes posible, grabarás tus primeras canciones con ellos en 24 horas. Mientras más química tengan, mejor se reflejará en las grabaciones y los videos" _—Miku se agobió, trataba de seguirle el ritmo a Kei con sus mandatos, pero el hombre hablaba muy rápido y realmente era muy dominante. — _"Antes de que preguntes, tienen 12 años. Ya te podrás imaginar el talento. Y no, no son hermanos."_

—_ "¿Cómo que no son hermanos?!"_ —Exclamó sin poder contenerse. Tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello, el mismo apellido, la apariencia... ¿¡Y no eran hermanos?!

Kori tomó el control de la situación.

—_ "Aunque te parezca difícil de creer, es cierto. Japón es muy grande, Miku. Nuestros apellidos no son únicos. Cualquiera con suerte podría compartirlos, el corazón es quién nos hace diferente de las personas. Ya te lo he explicado"_ —Miku asintió, suspirando. No le gustaba mucho la idea de tenerla cómo su psicóloga. Pero cómo el contrato decía que era obligatorio tener ayuda médica y mental..., aparte que estar con Kori, es cómo estar con Kei pero en versión femenina. Pesadilla total.

Se acercó valientemente hasta ellos y se presentó. Minutos después, la chica que respondía al nombre de Rin sonrió. Le tomó la mano y le dijo:

— _"Pareces buena persona. Seremos mejores amigas" _

Los ojos de Miku se inundaron de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó, impidiéndole articular palabra.

Kori tomó nota mentalmente de cada una de sus acciones para futuros análisis. Tal parece que Kei sabiamente escogió contratar a chicos menores que ella para poder distraerle de la realidad. Lo irónico era que parecía funcionar.

La peli-azul abrazó con fuerza a la rubia. Todos estos años había deseado una hermanita con la cuál poder hablar y compartir... Y de repente aparece. Puede que no biológicamente, pero le parecía mucho mejor así. De hecho hasta incluía a un hermanito menor, un 2x1 imperdible. Se separó un poco para poder abrazarlos a ambos. Hubo protestas por parte de Len, quién no estaba acostumbrado tales demostraciones de afecto. Miku siguió abrazándolos a la par que les susurraba palabras de ánimo y de bienvenida.

Luego de las presentaciones, hablaron un poco más para conocerse. Simpatizaron enseguida. Jugaron diversas cosas, y al día siguiente no tuvieron por qué fingir compañerismo frente a las cámaras, debido a que se habían unido de manera cercana en la vida real.

Pronto se vio responsable de los progresos de ambos, tanto académicos cómo musicales. Los chicos enseguida la tomaron cómo su Sensei y ejemplo a seguir. Hatsune se sintió muy halagada, aunque a la vez un poco preocupada, ¿Y si en algún momento de la vida les fallaba?

Aunque todas sus dudas quedaban al olvido gracias a las bromas de Len y el apoyo constante de Rin. Gracias a ellos con el tiempo había aprendido a domar un poco la personalidad salvaje que había en ella, su lado más oscuro, para poder desarrollarse y crecer cómo persona. Comenzó a hablarle a Mikuo, tratando por todos los medios de ignorar esa opresión en su pecho al estar cerca de él, pues aún estaba muy resentida por lo que le hizo. A diario se recostaba en un cómodo diván y le contaba toda su vida a Kori: Sus miedos, sus sueños, todas las impresiones que tenía con cada uno de los miembros Vocaloids y sus deseos más ocultos y anhelados.

— _"Pero ¿está bien lo que pienso?, ¿Es natural que me sienta ahora más atraída por las mujeres que con los hombres?, mi primera vez fue con Kaito y lo disfruté mucho. Sigo besándome con él de vez en cuando, y le seduzco para acostarme con él, ¿es normal?, ¿Es normal desear tener sexo todo el tiempo?" — _Inquirió en una de sus muchas consultas. Kori vivía en el 2do piso del Pent-House y todas las sesiones eran en su cuarto. Había aprendido que desahogándose con ella todo era mucho mejor y más llevadero.

La Psicóloga suspiró mientras dejaba de escribir notas en su cuaderno y se frotaba el puente de la nariz con su mano. Día a día era una batalla emocional con Miku. La adolescente llevaba demasiadas dudas y traumas existenciales para su corta edad. _"Es sólo una niña con hormonas, ¿Que tan complicado puede ser?"_ —Le había inquirido Kei día atrás, cuando superó su límite. Quería golpearlo por su cinismo, todas las noches tenía una gran migraña debido a las alocadas confesiones de su paciente, sumando las soluciones que le daba a ella pero que casi nunca aplicaba.

Batallas emocionales con las cuáles luchamos a diario.

Notando que Miku esperaba su acostumbrado sermón y consejo, se quitó las gafas para darle más seriedad al asunto.

—_ "Todas las personas tienen hasta los 19 años para definir de que lado quieren estar. Si le ponen las mujeres, los hombres, ambos..., Tenemos un derecho que satisfacer. El sexo es un proceso natural, se hizo tanto para procrear cómo para disfrutar. Tampoco es que vengas abusando de eso " _—Aclaró al ver la sonrisa malvada de la peli-azul. Cada vez que hablaba con ella lo hacía con todo el cuidado del mundo de no dejar que sus palabras tengan doble significado, pues la peli-azul todo lo malinterpretaba y lo manipulaba a su conveniencia. —_ " Según lo que me estás diciendo, puedes tener un pequeño trauma con los hombres que hace que de repente sientas atracción por las mujeres..."_ —La mirada asesina de Miku no se hizo esperar. — _"... O también porque realmente naciste para ser una lesbiana. Y muy dominante. " _—Agregó para hacerle sentir mejor, todo sea por complacer a la diva.

La pícara expresión de ella no se hizo esperar.

—_ "Seh. Y muy dominante, seré la chica más dominante... La Vocaloid más promiscua que la Crypton Companion tuvo jamás" _—Se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras que Kori nuevamente suspiraba. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que Kei la mimara demasiado, tenía que haber impuesto cierto límite desde el primer momento. Pero claro, cómo él no es el que lidia con los problemas mentales de ella... Kori sacudió la cabeza, siempre se llevaba la peor parte de la situación. Se incorporó y le dio la espalda a su paciente, admirando un poco el paisaje. Vio cómo los gemelos Kagamine jugaban al escondite y arqueó una ceja al ver a Kaito protegerse entre los brazos firmes de Mikuo.

— _"Me dijiste que terminaste con Kaito, ¿No? "_ —Le inquirió de espaldas. Miku le confirmó que sí. Kori hizo una mueca. — _"Entonces roguemos, por tu salud mental, que no te enamores"._

* * *

**11:37 am, Tokio, Presente**

**H**atsune Miku se separó rápidamente de los labios de Kaito, quién por poco se cae del suelo, sorprendido. Sentía una punzada de presentimiento en su pecho, cómo si hubiera hecho algo incorrecto. Le costaba recordar el porqué había besado a su ex, y no entendía su reacción al separarse de él.

Kaito estaba igual o más perdido que él, balbuceó algunas incoherencias y salió corriendo del lugar.

Ella en cambio, se sentó en el suelo. Los demás Vocaloids se iban retirando del lugar, ya la función había culminado. Sweet Ann le susurró algunas maldades a Meiko en su oído mientras la señalaban y caminaron hasta la salida.

— ¿Miku? —Llamó Len preocupado. Al minuto todo iba muy bien, y después era un caos. Lo peor es que todo esto se veía casi a diario. Se agachó a su lado —. ¿Estás bien, sucede algo?

Rin corrió hacia ellos.

— Len, ¿Que tiene?!, ¿Y si llamamos a Kori?

— ¡Estoy bien! — Exclamó, ya un poco consciente de las cosas. Lo último que le faltaba era volver a hablar con su psicóloga. — Sólo... Acabo de recordar que no hice las maletas para mi viaje, es todo. — Se excusó incorporándose, tratando de mantener su auto-control.

Los rubios se miraron entre sí, obviamente sin creer media palabra. Rin sacudió la cabeza y decidió cambiar de tema:

— Vamos Miku, ¡Anímate!, ¿No querrás que nuestra nueva huésped huya de tí tan pronto, verdad?

Miku detuvo sus pasos.

— ... ¿Nueva huésped?

Len tragó grueso. Si Miku _no sabía _entonces...

— ¡Rin, no le... !

— ¡Megurine Luka se trasladó ayer para acá y de ahora en adelante vivirá con nosotros! — Exclamó sonriente la rubia. Len temió lo peor. Por todos.

Un tic en el ojo izquierdo de Miku empezó a palpitar.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Inquirió tratando de controlarse. Millones de emociones recorrieron el cuerpo de la peli-azul: Incredulidad, porque no se lo esperaba tan pronto. Expectación, al no saber los cambios que su llegada produciría, alegría, porque al fin podría conocerla y saber más de ella. Nerviosismo, sentimiento que aún no definía; deleite, porque al vivir bajo el mismo techo sus posibilidades de conquistarla aumentarían..., Pero por sobre todas las cosas, sentía rabia, por no saber desde un principio la fecha de su llegada a esta casa.

¿Y quién era el culpable?, desde luego, había uno.

— Maldito Kei. —Murmuró rabiosa la peli-azul, caminando con furia hasta su siguiente destino.

Rin estaba a punto de seguirla, pero Len le detuvo.

— Déjala. Nos buscará luego para despedirse. Será mejor que juguemos a otra parte antes de que comiencen los gritos. —Sugirió con razón. Rin asintió y se fueron con sigilo. Cerca de allí, sin ser vista, Akita Neru emprendió su marcha.

— ¿Y en donde está Megurine-san?, ¿Viste cómo lloraba?, ¿Que crees que le habrá pasado, Len? —Inquirió preocupada Rin en cuánto se sentaron a jugar Call of Duty en las consolas. Éste se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, estoy igual de perdido que tú. Aunque creo tener una vaga idea..., pero no puedo decírtela hasta tener más pruebas —Le sacó la lengua.

— Joo Len, ¿Que te cuesta? —Rogó con voz lastimera. Un sonido de la pantalla le distrajo.— ¡Oye, trata de apuntar bien y no matarme, _baka!_

* * *

**M**egurine Luka respiraba con dificultad pero se encontraba un poco más calmada. Quería reprimir lo que pasó recientemente, pero al ser ella una persona lógica, simplemente no podía. Quería llegar a la raíz del problema, para Luka todo se resuelve hablando. Observó en donde estaba, se encontraba sentada en un sofá rojo mientras veía diversos libros amontonados, una mesa de pool y esculturas griegas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color caoba, esta habitación no la había visto antes, pero le parecía muy cómoda.

Siguió tomando su taza de manzanilla para confortarse, oyó cómo Mikuo Harune caminaba hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado.

— Y bien, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Preguntó un poco incómodo. Luego de verla cómo lloraba no pudo soportarlo más y la llevó consigo a un lugar seguro. Mientras le daba palabras de consuelo, Megurine poco a poco se calmaba y corrió a prepararle manzanilla para ella, tomando té de manzanilla los problemas se llevaban un poco mejor, al menos así lo aprendió hace tiempo.

La peli-rosa asintió distraída, tenía los ojos y las mejillas rojas, y cómo su tez era muy blanca se notaba mucho el cambio. Se odió un poco al mostrarse vulnerable frente a él, pero más que todo no comprendía el porqué de sus lágrimas... O no quería comprenderlo.

— ¿Te gusta mi hermana, verdad? —Inquirió Mikuo con una sonrisa vacía. No había que ser un genio para sumar 2+2. Ella tenía la misma mirada y expresión dolida que siempre tenía al pensar en Kaito. Una mueca de dolor cruzó en su rostro... Kaito. Ya no sabía que pensar, que decir ni que hacer al respecto. Sólo quería irse de una vez a Osaka y alejarse de él. Suspiró con cansancio, viajaría esta tarde con su hermana. Tendría que hacer tripa de corazón para fingir nuevamente que nada de esto le importara. Cómo todo en estos últimos 2 años.

Megurine Luka no sabía que responder.

Horas atrás, había asumido con mucho esfuerzo que una chiquilla de 16 de años le movía el "tapete", cómo algunas personas dicen. Se había preocupado en exceso por la diferencia de edad, pues Megurine estaba acostumbrada a que si alguien te gusta, no le dejes ir. No supo desde cuando ni en qué momento fue que perdió la cabeza por la Diva Vocaloid, pero ya no podía cambiar las cosas.

_Pero ver a su mejor amigo besándose con Ella..._

Lágrimas siguieron rondando por sus mejillas. Había muy pocas cosas que ella perdonaba en la vida. Pero la _traición _era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

— Quiero venganza.

— ¿Ah?

— Horas atrás me di cuenta que me gustaba tu hermana, pero ahora no quiero ni verla. Quiero venganza. —Aclaró con voz helada, secándose las lágrimas. Nadie deja a Megurine Luka en ridículo, y aunque no sabía que sentimientos despertó en ella, nadie vive para ilusionar a Luka, herirla luego y vivir para contarlo. Se sentía demasiado dolida para tratar con ella de nuevo, ¿Era éste el verdadero lado de Miku?, que tonta había sido. ¿Cómo fue posible que se dejara llevar por las apariencias? Aquella noche en que la conoció en persona fue muy especial, y creía sentir que Hatsune-Senpai le hablaba y le sonreía con franqueza. Creía sentir lo mismo por su parte, y esperaba poder entablar una amistad con ella. Después el tiempo diría si esa relación da pie a algo más.

Pero claro, el tiempo era un concepto variable y a menudo engañoso.

Ahora, ¿Cómo distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía?, ¿Cómo adivinar entre que es mentira y la verdad?

Veremos quién ríe de último, ya es hora que alguien le ponga el freno a esa chiquilla. Luka asintió para sus adentros, es sólo una adolescente. Puede que fuera su Senpai en el mundo artístico, pero si era por sabiduría y experiencias, Luka le ganaba. Quería enseñarle unas cuántas cosas a Hatsune Miku, empezando con el famoso refrán _"No hagas a otros lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran"_.

Harune Mikuo fue testigo de la fortaleza interna de la peli-rosa. Poco a poco curvó una malvada sonrisa. Había esperado tanto por éste momento..., él también era uno de los primeros ansiosos en la llegada de Megurine Luka a ésta residencia. Luka era lo contrario a Miku, ella respetaba las existencias de otras personas y las trataba por igual. No se creía superior a nadie y a pesar de su fama, se mantenía humilde.

Si había alguien en el mundo con toda la moral y experiencia del mundo para poner a su hermana en su lugar, sin duda era ella.

Y tenía todo a su favor, pues su hermana perdía la cabeza por Luka. Podría decirse que incluso en estos momentos, ella era la única persona que podría herirle a un nivel incluso más mayor y profundo que el físico. Aunque analizar todo esto no le traía mucha felicidad, sólo quería que su hermana aprendiera de sus errores y poder encomendarlos.

— Megurine Luka, tienes todo mi apoyo y mi compañía. —Levantó una mano en son de promesa, guiñándole el ojo.

Luka sonrió.

Con Mikuo Harune de su parte, todo le sería más sencillo.

* * *

**A**dministrar el tiempo de uno mismo para las responsabilidades, era difícil.

Pero administrar el tiempo de 3eras personas para cumplir sus propósitos, era un inmenso reto que Kei estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Con más de 15 años de experiencia en el ámbito musical, era un zorro para los negocios. Su olfato para cazar diamantes en brutos para convertirlos en artistas reconocidos era envidiado y admirado por muchos de sus colegas. Justo ahora se encontraba sacando cuentas y calculando bien el recorrido que haría junto a su chica estrella. En 2 horas partirían hasta Osaka, sempre surgían cosas de último minuto que necesitaba de su asistencia.

A su lado, Hioka Smith se bebía un café mientras discutían ciertos detalles.

— Éste es el hotel en donde se hospedarán, acabo de llamar y ya las reservaciones están apartadas. No debería de haber ningún problema en su viaje, así que espero verlos de regreso el jueves por la noche.

Keigarou mostró una sonrisa de lado.

— No debería haber problemas, cierto. Los únicos que problemas me los daría la estrella principal, nada más. —Ambos se carcajearon.

— Oye, y ¿Ya le mencionaste que la CV03 se trasladaba para acá?, hay que agradecerle por su buen ojo, Megurine Luka no sólo es un cuerpo bonito, tiene talento. Tu pequeña demonio heredó la misma vista felina que tú. —Acotó brindando a su salud, Kei le dio un codazo amistoso.

— No, no quise decirle nada. Ha estado muy malcriada últimamente.

— Eso no es novedad. —Aclaro Smith sacudiendo la mano.

— Lo sé, pero me refiero a que está dejando de lado ensayar. La clave de todo es trabajar duro y sabes de sobra que descansar no está muy bien visto. Hasta ahora ella se ha salvado porque no hay otra persona que la iguale en talento, pero ¿Que pasaría si Luka da todo de sí y la supera con las ventas?, ¿Has visto la lista del Oricon?, "_The World is mine_" todavía se mantiene en el primer puesto, pero _"Just Be Friends" _está de segundo y sólo por una mínima diferencia.

Hioka silbó en alto, claramente sorprendido.

— Joder Kei, creo que eres una de las primeras personas que se molesta en ir a la compañía para averiguar todas las cifras. ¿Ya Miku vio todo esto?

— Evidentemente que no.

— Pues bien, será mejor que escondas ése periódico. Ayer bebí mucho por la noche y tengo ligera resaca. Si aparece por estos lares y comienza a gritar...

Keigarou se empezó a reír con ganas.

"_BOOM, BOOM, BOOM" —_Se escuchó en la puerta. Ambos hombres se miraron.

— Ya se enteró. —Resolvió Kei.

— ¿Tu crees? —Inquirió sarcástico Hioka. Recogió su abrigo blanco de la silla. — Volveré después en cuánto se calme la tormenta. Hombre, admiro tu compostura y tu paciencia.

Kei se despidió con la mano.

—Regresa en 10 minutos, no creo que dure mucho. Cuando vuelvas aquí, no olvides traer todas las maletas. No necesitamos perder más tiempo, cuánto más antes salgamos al aeropuerto, mejor.

Smith hizo un sarcástico saludo militar.

— Sí, mi comandante.

Kei rió para sus adentros. Sin duda amaba su trabajo.

El rubio Smith abrió la puerta con cuidado y se intimidó un poco al observar el semblante cabreado de Miku.

— Buenos días, princesa. —Tanteó usando un apelativo de grandeza para calmarla.

Miku miró al rubio de mala cara.

— No tienen nadas de buenos, Hioka-kun. —Avanzó sin más a la oficina de Kei, colocó sus manos en la cadera mientras miraba a su amigo con la expresión más asesina que haya visto jamás.

Smith tragó en seco, y cerró la puerta para darles privacidad.

Kei saludó sonriente a su diva, y siguió sacando cuentas en su celular. Al verla todavía de pie, le dijo:

— ¿Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas lo que pasa?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ella se acercó con rapidez a su escritorio, y de un manotazo todos sus papeles se desperdigaron por el suelo.

Keigarou guardó calmadamente su celular, espero que su "hija" se desahogase.

Miku le miraba con desprecio, sus labios y mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos mostraban signos de lágrimas no derramadas.

— ¿¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ELLA YA VIVÍA AQUÍ?! —Vociferó a los 4 vientos. Sus puños se crisparon-. ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!, ¿POR QUE TENGO _YO _QUE ENTERARME DE ÚLTIMO?!, ¿PORQUE, POR QUE?! —Gritó golpeaba con furia su escritorio. La fotografía que tenía de ambos se cayó al suelo y el retrato se partió en mil pedazos. Lágrimas rondaron por el rostro de la menor.

Kei suspiró mientras se incorporaba. Caminó hacia ella y la sostuvo por lo hombros.

— ¿Tanto te importa Megurine, verdad?

La peli-azul desvió la mirada.

— E-eso no tiene nada que ver. No nos conocemos completamente. Yo sólo... Sólo quería darle una cálida bienvenida. Que ella se sintiera cómoda. Es todo.

Kei sonrió.

— ¿Sólo eso? —Inquirió y al no recibir respuesta, le revolvió un poco los cabellos con dulzura —. Lamento no haberte informado, se me pasó. Pero cómo viven ahora en el mismo techo no iba a pasar mucho para que se re-encontraran. Lo ibas a descubrir por tu cuenta tarde o temprano.

— Aún no la he visto —Aclaró con un deje de reproche. —Cuando me mostraste su canción y me hablaste un poco de ella, no se me pasó por la mente que la invitarías a casa tan pronto.

— Llegó apenas ayer.

— Igual debiste decírmelo. Esta Pent-House sigue siendo enorme.

— Lo siento.

— Que no vuelva a pasar.

Kei ladeó la cabeza.

— Por cierto, ¿A quién has besado?

— ¿Eh?!

— Tienes marcas de mordidas en tus labios y en tu cuello. Se arreglará con maquillaje para la presentación, sin problemas. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber.

Hatsune Miku se tocó los labios inercia y corrió a verse en el espejo de pared cerca de la puerta de Kei. Se horrorizó al ver su reflejo.

— Oh, no. No puedo recibir a Megurine en ese estado...

— ¿Quién fue esta vez, Miku? —Inquirió ya sacando de nuevo su celular y perdiéndose en las estadísticas.

— Besé a Kaito pero esto... No me lo esperaba.

Vio cómo su mánager se encogía de hombros. Se arregló un poco el cabello y tuvo el impulso de cepillarse los dientes.

— Voy a darle la bienvenida a Megurine-chan, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para...?

— Una hora a lo sumo. — Respondió cortante Kei sin quitar la vista de su móvil.

Hatsune Miku asintió, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con cuidado.

* * *

**K**aito Shion se encontraba en su habitación, lamentándose.

¿Tan débil de corazón era?, ¿Que demonios le ocurrió?, ¿Porque no pudo despegarse del atrevimiento de su Ex?, esas y otras preguntas relacionadas surgieron de su mente, atormentándolo. Ahora ¿con qué cara le hablaría a Mikuo?, ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo que sintió en ese beso?, ¿Cómo _podía _negarlo?

Sollozó con angustia, le había fallado. Pero principalmente, se había fallado a sí mismo. Tenía la certeza que Miku lo besó sólo para poder humillarlo y demostrarle a su hermano que aún ella lo dominaba. Pero eso no era cierto. No del todo.

Con dolor estaba aceptando que su Miku, la que una vez fue esa niña inocente y tierna, se había convertido en una mala persona y que dicho sea de paso, desde hace mucho tiempo lo controlaba a su antojo. En la mayoría de las ocasiones visualizaba a Miku cómo un fuego ardiente, que acaba y consume sin contemplaciones todo lo que está a su paso, dejando apenas cenizas ya destruidas por completo.

¿Era eso lo que aspiraba a ser el resto de su vida?, ¿La fiel marioneta de Miku? No. Esto tenía que acabarse de una vez por todas.

Y ahora que recordaba... Había ido a la cocina para defender a su chico y calmar a Miku.

_Y luego ella lo besó._

Lo más seguro fue que Mikuo haya presenciado ese acontecimiento.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y asco de sí mismo.

Pero más que nada, sentía miedo. Miedo e incertidumbre al no saber que será de su relación con él de ahora en adelante. Aún recordaba que le había prometido que no volvería a buscar a su hermanita de _ese _modo y hoy, el mismo había roto su promesa.

_"Ahora ya no tengo palabra". —_Se torturó mientras se colocaba en posición fetal en su cama.

El dolor de su corazón al ser culpable de algo muy fuerte, lo acusaba y le impedía estar con tranquilidad. La culpa le pesaba cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

Un pensamiento lo golpeó.

_"Megurine Luka"_... Kaito aspiró una bocanada de aire. Nadie tiene tan mala suerte para que ambos pudieran presenciar ese hecho tan atroz, ¿Verdad?

Rogaba a todos los dioses que Luka no hubiese visto eso.

No tendría cara con ella, no aún después sabiendo que su amiga tenía sentimientos encontrados por su ex. Difícilmente su amiga perdonaba las traiciones y las mentiras, lentamente Kaito cerró los ojos.

La amistad de Luka era muy importante para él. Se vería destrozado si llegara a perderla por un malentendido.

Un error que debió evitar y solucionar a tiempo.

* * *

**M**egumi Megpoid se encontraba feliz maravillando su obra de arte.

El pastel de zanahorias se veía sumamente apetitoso, dudaba entre hacer jugo de zanahoria o no para acompañarlo.

Le caía muy bien Megurine Luka, era toda una monada. Se veía sincera y con nobles intenciones. Puede que oculte su timidez con algo de rudeza, pero vamos. Es natural mostrarse tímido con personas que no conoces.

Un carraspeo varonil le hizo levantar la mirada.

_— _Oh, Gackie, llegas a tiempo para ayudarme.

Kamui Gakupo roló ojos al apodo que Gumi insistía para él. Sencillamente lo odiaba y parecía que la peli-verde le llamaba así para sacarle de sus casillas.

Lo cuál sucedía con bastante frecuencia.

_— _¿De nuevo más pastel de zanahoria, mujer? Me dijiste que ibas a hacer de calabaza, ¿Que no te cansas de lo mismo? _—_Inquirió demandante mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Gumi inmutable a su mal humor, prosiguió con las decoraciones del pastel.

_— _Todavía la quieres, ¿No?

_— _¿Eh?

Dejó el cuchillo a un lado, y miró sonriente a Gapuko.

_— _Te sigue gustando Megurine-san.

Kamui volteó el rostro.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por unos pasos.

_— _¿Han visto a Megurine Luka? _—_Inquirió Hatsune Miku con un tinte de desesperación. Sus mejillas las traía un poco sonrojadas y su frente ligeramente perlada de sudor.

Gumi le sonrió.

_— _Se fue hace unos minutos, querida. Dijo que quería estar sola.

El corazón de Miku dio un vuelco.

_— _¿Se fue?!, ¿Cómo que se _fue_?

A Kamui le pareció muy extraña la aptitud un tanto asustadiza de la CV01, pero fugazmente recordó cuando ella conoció a Luka y las piezas parecieron encajar.

_— _Está en el salón de lectura, 3er piso. _— _Le reveló tratando de mantener un tono confidente. Cuando la peli-azul se fuese en su búsqueda, le seguiría con sigilo. Se moría de la curiosidad por saber lo que Luka le haría en venganza. Pese a ser hombre, él no era ciego. Y sabía que su ex se sentía terriblemente atraída por esta mocosa talentosa de 16 años.

Los ojos de Miku brillaron agradecidos y se fue corriendo enseguida.

_— _Vaya, ¿Quién diría que has aprendido a compartir? _—_Inquirió burlona Gumi palmeándolo.

_— _No me malinterpretes, bruja. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

Gumi se carcajeó, se limpió las manos con el delantal y siguió al peli-morado.

* * *

**C**uando Miku encontró finalmente a Megurine Luka, no esperaba que sus emociones la traicionaran.

A poca distancia estaba ella, la diosa de sus fantasías, leyendo con dedicación indiferente del entorno.

Su corazón se aceleró más al contemplarla, sus manos empezaron a sudar de la expectación.

¿Cómo debía comenzar?

¿Caminando tranquilamente y hacerse la sorprendida en cuánto estuviera muy cerca de ella?, ¿Llegarle abrazando y disculpándose por no haberle saludado antes, porque no sabía de su traslado?, ¿Un poco de ambas?, sinceramente no tenía idea de cuál opción era la correcta para empezar. Y sentía que ya tenía más de 2 minutos parada fija en el umbral, se sentía cómo idiota consigo misma.

Repentinamente, Megurine bajó un poco su libro y sus miradas se encontraron.

La peli-azul abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida. Ella tenía el color de ojos parecido a los suyos, pero de un azul tan oscuro y profundo cómo el mar..., tragó en seco y estaba a punto de sonreírle y saludarle con la mano, cuando de pronto la chica desvía su mirada de ella al libro y continúa leyendo tranquila sin decir palabra, cómo si nada.

Esta acción dejó helada a la peli-azul, cómo si le hubieran echado un balde de agua no fría, sino congelada.

Abrió y cerró la boca, perpleja. En todos sus 16 años de vida ninguna persona le había hecho esto antes, y menos sabiendo _quién _era ella.

Con cuidado, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a donde estaba. Se situó de frente, tal vez Megurine no le ha reconocido de lejos, de seguro fue eso.

Esperó sonriente a que bajara el libro y la mirara, más sin embargo no lo hizo. Aún situándose frente a ella, la mirada indiferente de Luka se dirigía en ese pedazo de papel que en ella. Tenía las piernas ligeramente cruzadas, y la cabeza un poco apoyada en su mano derecha. Se veía cómo el propio símbolo ajeno a su entorno.

Y viendo eso poco a poco Miku comenzaba a asustarse.

Y después, desesperarse.

Frunció un poco el ceño y decidió dar el primer paso. Si ella viviría en esta casa tenía que dejarle en claro un par de cosas.

Carraspeó sonoramente.

Cuando por fin logró que Luka le mirara, sonrió:

_— _¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Luka-chan!, ¡Que alegría saber que a partir de hoy vivirás con nosotros!

La peli-rosa (Para alivio de Miku), finalmente cerró el libro y se dignó a mirarla cómo se debe. No había ningún signo de emoción en su rostro y su voz no dejaba a relucir nada.

_—_ Lo mismo digo, Hatsune-Senpai. Pero empecé a vivir en esta casa desde ayer.

A Miku le extrañó esa formalidad y ese tono de voz para con ella. Sintió frío en su trato y poco a poco la alegría que sentía al verla nuevamente se iba esfumando.

_— _Ah. _—_Alcanzó a articular, sin saber más nada que decir. Poco a poco se sentía incómoda y fuera de lugar, cómo si fuera un estorbo para ella.

_Era la primera vez que se sentía así, y estaba en shock por eso._

Megurine Luka se incorporó con parsimonia, el sonido de sus botas se escuchaban al dar cada suave y firme paso en la habitación. Caminó hasta la ventana y contempló con cuidado el paisaje. Los tristes ojos de Miku se dirigieron captando su reflejo en las ventanas. La cara de Megurine estaba impasible, sin mostrar emoción alguna en absoluto.

_— _Me enteré que dentro de poco te vas a Osaka. _—_Comentó de pasada.

Hatsune caminó rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

_— _¡Sí!, tendré unos pequeños recitales, pero sólo serán hasta el jueves. Así que no me extrañes demasiado, ¿eh? _—_Inquirió juguetona buscando su mirada.

Megurine se volteó, la miró arriba-abajo con desprecio y le soltó:

_— _¿Por qué debería _yo _de extrañarte?

El impacto que causó sus palabras fue mucho más de lo que pudo soportar. Los ojos empezaron a humedecerse por causas de las lágrimas, lágrimas que Miku no comprendía del todo y que no estaba dispuesta a soltar.

_— _Sólo bromeaba. _—_Susurró con un hilo de voz.

_— _¿Si?, pues que mal gusto tienes en esas bromitas. La próxima vez que quieres bromear con alguien, asegúrate que no sea conmigo. Y si viniste a saludarme o a despedirte, muchas gracias.

La menor bajó la mirada. Megurine arqueó una ceja.

_— _¿Para eso viniste?, que considerada. ¿Tienes que irte ahora, no? —Espetó con dureza.

_—_Sí. _—_Contestó con esfuerzo.

_— _Pues vete.

Mikuo Harune y Neru Akita miraron la escena con asombro e incredulidad.

En su vida _nunca _habían visto semejante espectáculo.

Y cuando Hatsune Miku salió corriendo sollozando del lugar, menos lo podían creer.

_— _Eso fue... _— _Comenzó a decir Mikuo.

_— _... Muy sorprendente. _— _Culminó Neru por ella.

_— _¿De verdad? _— _Inquirió Megurine, trataba en lo posible por no dejar traslucir ninguna emoción.

Neru asintió enérgica y corrió a su lado.

_— _¡Sí!, en todo este tiempo nunca había visto esa reacción semejante de ella, ¡Buen trabajo!

Luka esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

* * *

**P**or órdenes de Kei, todos los Vocaloids estaban reunidos en el patio.

Sweet Ann se sentó en el jardín de rosas con Meiko, hablaban de trivialidades de maquillaje. Gumi se unió a ellas sin participar en la conversación. Los Kagamine estaban impacientes por querer volver a las consolas, Haku Yowane llegaba en compañía de Dell Honne, su brazo unido a la cintura de ella. Kamui Gakupo estaba de mal humor con los brazos cruzados, tanta formalidad le fastidiaba. Si la diva quería irse, que se fuera. No entendía porque todos tenían que estar reunidos acá obligatoriamente para despedirse de ella.

Megurine Luka estaba acompañada de Neru, ésta le explicaba un poco sobre en que consistiría su fiesta de bienvenida.

Un brazo varonil rodeó la cintura de Luka. Ésta sonrió.

_—_ Te vamos a extrañar. Al menos, de mi parte.

Mikuo se carcajeó.

_— _No voy a comentar al respecto. Pero me harás falta también.

Luka asintió y trató por todos los medios no preguntar ciertas cosas. Notó cómo Mikuo buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

_— _No está. Aún no le he visto.

_— _Tal vez es mejor así.

Hioka y Kei estaban terminando de hablar, luego de un par de asentimientos, exclamó:

_— _¡Gracias por sus buenos deseos!, recuerden seguir ensayando, el viernes serán las grabaciones. ¡Mikuo! _—_Llamó entre la multitud. El aludido caminó hacia él _—. _¿Donde está tu hermana?_  
_

_— _Ya viene.

_— _Mueve el culo y búscala, tenemos 10 minutos de retraso. _—_Ordenó molesto.

El peli-azul asintió y justo cuando iba a entrar en la casa, su hermana salió.

Cargaba un par de maletas azules y tenía unas extravagantes gafas de sol azules con diamante puestas.

Éste arqueó una ceja al mirarle.

_— _Deja de quedarte viéndome cómo estúpido, y ayúdame. _—_Ordenó con voz nasal.

Empezaron a caminar, Miku despidiéndose con la mano de todos mientras él cargaba sus maletas. Rin y Len se acercaron para abrazarla. Vio cómo su hermana evitaba mirar alrededor.

_— _¿Estuviste llorando? _— _Susurró con delicadeza al llegar al vehículo que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

_— _¡Eso no te incumbe! _— _Le contestó con un siseo. Sacó una pequeña botella de agua de su bolso y bebió un buen sorbo.

Desde la ventana, Kaito Shion los observaba partir hasta perderlos de vista.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

_¡Espero que les haya gustado y calmado un poco sus ansias! ^^ ¿Que opinan del pasado Hatsune?, ¿Que les gustaría saber en el próximo capi? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto. _

_Quiero agradecerles por todas sus visitas y sus hermosos Reviews~_

_Empiezo las clases en abril, pero aún no me han dicho cuando. Sin embargo me comprometo a traerles un nuevo capi lo más pronto posible. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo libre._

_Aprovecharé también para ponerme al día con The Vampire Diaries :B_

_¡Nos leeremos próximamente!_


	8. Osaka

_¡Hemos llegado a los 50 Reviews! :D_

_Leer este hecho me produce demasiada alegría y cómo aún estoy de vacaciones, dediqué un tiempo a escribir este cap._

_Me disculpo si notan ciertos errores ortográficos o palabras fuera de lugar. A veces me dejo llevar por mis ideas y escribo muy rápido. Incluso cuando trato de revisar antes de publicar, dejo pasar ciertos errores que fallan a mi vista. A este paso creo que voy a necesitar una Beta..._

_Igual agradezco todo tipo de Reviews, y recibo muy bien las críticas, nos impulsan a mejorar._

_Si todo marcha tan bien cómo hasta ahora, dentro de poco leeremos el cap nueve._

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

**Respuesta a RR anónimos:**

Regiz: Agradezco tu doble Review! :3 Faltan 2 caps más para que leas que hará Luka al respecto con la diva, pero ya pronto lo leeremos~ Y bueno, obviamente no dejaré abandonado el Fanfic :) Hago lo que pueda por actualizar seguido, cómo me gustaría. Saludos.

Emii: ¡Hola! :D Sii, me encanta escribir caps así ^^ Por eso es que a veces tardo en subir, quiero que todo se vea bien y que haya algo variado xD Aquí tienes el new capi n_n Espero que te guste, saludos! :3

Kayla: Holaa! Gracias por comentar ^^ Uff, lo que viene en los próximos capítulos será una bomba :B Efectivamente, el plan también lo sabía Neru. En el cap 9 se conocerá un poco más sobre eso. Jejeje, cuidate mucho!

* * *

**A VOCALOID´S LOVE STORY**

**_Summary_****: **Luka debió saber desde el comienzo que Miku sólo le traería problemas. Y es que enamorarse de una Diva en Potencia, no estaba en sus planes.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic (A excepción de Kori), son míos. Los Diseños y parte de las personalidades "canon" hay que agradecérselos a KEI, Caffein, Hioka Smith y sobretodo, a Yamaha y a la Crypton Future Media.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Escenas subidas ligeramente de tono. Palabras algo vulgares, lo normal.

* * *

**Cap. 8: Osaka.**

**E**l aire frío inundaba las calles, el cielo se veía rosado, se podía apreciar mayormente las nubes. Habían montones y montones de anuncios publicitarios con llamativas luces e incluso algunas imágenes de la estrella principal Vocaloid junto con algunos de sus camaradas.

Un llamativo Audi color negro aparcó frente a la entrada de un lujoso apartamento. Se acercó un botones, de bajita estatura, quién les abrió la puerta y los atendió al instante. Keigarou fue el primero en pisar el asfalto.

— ¡Ahh!~ Hemos llegado a Naniwa. — Declaró a sus acompañantes con un suspiro de gozo. Naniwa era el nombre antiguo de la ciudad en donde se encontraban. El viaje de Tokio a Osaka no resultó tan largo en avión. Consultó su reloj, apenas eran las 9:00 pm. Decidió que cenaría primero con su pupila y después explicarle detalladamente en que consistiría su agenda durante los siguientes 3 días. Habían recitales, entrevistas y ruedas de prensa a las que asistir, el tiempo era oro.

Hatsune Miku salió lentamente del vehículo cuidando sus pasos, se sentía físicamente cansada. Emocionalmente más. Vestía unos jeans negros desgastados, un top blanco que le dejaba gran parte de la zona del ombligo descubierta, en donde se podía apreciar un diminuto piercing de media luna brillante, una chaqueta de cuero negro que la protegía del intenso frío de la ciudad y botines del mismo color. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos largas acostumbradas coletas que le llegaban un poco ya a la cintura. Había mantenido su peinado de esa misma manera desde que cumplió los 14 años y realmente se sentía cómoda con el mismo. Aportando también que Kei siempre le decía que ese peinado le favorecía su imagen angelical.

Sus ojos estaban protegidos por esta vez con un par de lentes oscuros Gucci a su medida. Miku siempre los usaba para escudar sus emociones, pues su mirada era bastante expresiva; ella misma era la imagen emocional.

Harune Mikuo fue el último en salir. Vestido con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, converse azul marino y remera blanca con estrellas negras, dio un fuerte portazo al vehículo. Kei le miró de mala manera mientras que el chico se encogía de hombros y ayudaba al botones con las maletas. Su cabello verde-agua estaba revuelto de una manera tan sensual que hasta un par de chicas de secundaria se quedaron mirándolo coquetamente mientras pasaban.

Una vez los 3 de pie frente a la entrada, prosiguieron a caminar. Kei encaminaba (cómo de costumbre) la marcha, la peli-azul le seguía monótonamente, el sonido de sus pequeñas botas se podía apreciar con elegancia. Mikuo iba detrás de ella, cuidando su espalda cómo de costumbre. Detrás de él estaban un par de guarda-espaldas de respaldo, 2 tipos americanos de tez negra vestidos con el típico traje smoquín negro y gafas del mismo color, musculosos y listos para defender a la Diva en caso de ser necesario. Mikuo hablaba con ellos de vez en cuando, le gustaba aprender nuevas maneras de defenderse, detrás de ellos estaba el pobre botones ocupado con las 5 maletas. 2 de ellas pertenecían a la cantante principal, 2 más pertenecían al mánager y 1 sola pertenecía al medio-hermano de la estrella.

Una vez Kei abrió la puerta y entraron, una multitud de adolescentes, mujeres, niños y hombres rodeaban la recepción del lugar. Diversos japoneses de diferentes clases sociales y edades, gritaron de júbilo al ver llegar a la persona causante de tanta adoración.

— ¡_Okaeri Nasai, _Hatsune-sama! —Exclamó la multitud, la mayoría de ellos haciéndole reverencias. La peli-azul mostró una sonrisa agradecida, distrayéndose un poco de sus pensamientos. Mikuo se cruzó de brazos mientras estaba pendiente por si alguien se pasaba de listo y la tocaba sin su consentimiento. Los guarda-espaldas lo imitaron con su pose más ruda. Kei le hizo una seña a ella para que esperara mientras hablaba con la recepcionista para entregarle las llaves.

Miku aprovechó el momento para poder interactuar con su público.

— ¡_Minna, Arigatou~! _—Artículo cómo si lo estuviera cantando. Sus fans gritaron exclamaciones jubilosas a la par que les mostraban diversos pósters y regalos para ella. Miku no dudó por un momento en acercarse a una fan y aceptar una tierna versión diminuta de ella con un porro de la mano. Mostró la más dulce de las sonrisas y la chica comenzó a llorar de gozo.

— ¡_Onegai, _Miku-sama, firme mi póster!, ¡Onegai! —Exclamó entre lágrimas. Mikuo torció la boca y se acercó un poco a su hermana en caso de defenderla.

La multitud gritó aún más, si fuese posible.

— _¡Kyaaa!, _¡Es Mikuo-kun!, ¡Mikuo-kun está al lado de Miku-sama! —Exclamó una americana de apariencia gótica. No dudó por un momento en sacar una moderna cámara digital—. ¡_Onegai_, dejénme tomarles una foto a ambos!, ¡Son los hermanos más_ kawaii_ que he visto!

Ambos hermanos se quedaron por un segundo pasmados, con la boca entre-abierta.

Se miraron con cierta timidez, sabían que no podían rechazarle su petición y que tenían que ser lo más realistas posibles en cuánto a las poses. Miku asintió imperceptiblemente y se acercó más a su hermano, quedando su cuerpo pegado al de él. Mikuo le pasó un brazo rodeando su cintura y pegando su mejilla en su cabello, eran 10 centímetros más alto que ella. La peli-azul podía oír los acelerados latidos de su hermano, inexplicablemente se sintió más nerviosa. No había posado (Ni estado) así de cerca de él desde hace 2 años. Se sentía increíblemente raro y a la vez reconfortante estar de nuevo en esa pose cercana y cariñosa con él.

Los ojos se le aguaron de la intensa emoción, pero se obligó a exhalar para darse fuerzas, quitarse los lentes y sonreír frente a las cámaras. Sus fans no tenían la culpa de lo que a ella interiormente le pasaba, ni porqué saber todo sobre su vida; sólo ellos sabían lo que ella había decidido mostrar en público y siempre debía mantenerse así.

Mikuo estaba en un estado similar, el cabello de su hermana le producía un poco de cosquillas en su piel y aprovechando el momento, se frotó un poco más con él. El agarre en su cintura se intensificó, ¿Cuántos meses había echado de menos aquél contacto cariñoso de su hermana?. ¿Cuántas veces había anhelado aunque fuesen unos instantes abrazarla de esa manera?, curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa engreída, mientras la chica emocionada les tomaba varias fotos. Miku cambió rápidamente de pose y lo abrazó por la cintura, su mejilla rozando la parte izquierda de su pecho, éste la imitó a la par que ambos seguían sonriendo. Los fans, emocionados, les animaban mientras no dejaban de fotografiarlos.

Kei miraba la escena con mirada de zorro desde lejos, esbozaba una divertida sonrisa. Esas fotos valdrían mucho.

Al menos, sentimentalmente.

Instantes después, Miku rompió la pose y alcanzó a susurrarle al oído:

— Haz el Abrazo de Oso. —Mikuo le miró asombrado y ella asintió. Ese abrazo consistía en colocarse detrás de la persona, abrazarla protectoramente de la cintura, apoyar su barbilla en el hombro derecho y ladear un poco la cabeza hasta apoyarla con la de su acompañante. Cuando Mikuo realizó todo ese procedimiento, Miku juntó sus manos con las de él y entrelazó sus dedos junto a los suyos. Esbozó la mejor de las kawaii sonrisas, ocasionando que su público le alabara por semejante espectáculo.

25 poses después, Kei comenzó a molestarse seriamente porque a fin de cuentas, no estaba ganando nada monetariamente de la situación. Chasqueó repetidamente los dedos hasta llamar la atención de los hermanos, que se miraron por un momento y luego se soltaron. Si alguno de ambos comenzaba a extrañar el cálido contacto del otro, no quisieron demostrarlo ni en sus pensamientos. Caminaron hasta llegar al lado del castaño, contaban con la suerte que habían colocado pequeñas barras para que la multitud no se les acercara. El botones recibió las llaves y comenzó a guiarlos hasta la habitación. Otro botones un poco más alto fue el que se hizo cargo esta vez de las maletas. Los fans gritaron un poco desanimados, y lo último que vieron de su Diva, fue que ella se despedía de ellos con la mano antes que la puerta del ascensor cerrara por completo.

Miku abrazó con fuerza su peluche mientras se recostaba un poco en la pared, Mikuo ladeó la cabeza mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos. Kei observaba la escena con ternura y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto.

Una vez llegados al 3er piso del lujoso hotel, caminaron hasta la habitación 305. El botones le abrió la puerta a sus invitados, el trío entró con cuidado.

— Esta apartamento cuenta con 5 grandes habitaciones junto con sus respectivos baños, un salón de estudio, cocina y una pequeña terraza en donde tienen asegurados unas de las mejores vistas de la ciudad. —Señaló a su derecha.— Nos encontramos justo ahora en el recibidor. En la esquina podrán encontrar un sofá de la mejor calidad que a su vez funciona cómo una cama, para mayor comodidad. En 10 minutos llegará el servicio a ofrecerles la cena. ¿Desean algo en específico, Keigarou-san y Lady Hatsune? —Preguntó con toda la amabilidad del mundo el primer botones. En su voz se podía notar cierto grado de nerviosismo por estar atendiendo a dos de las más importantes personas en todo Japón, pero trataba lo posible por disimularlo.

— En este caso me gustaría el Especial del Día —Respondió el castaño, acomodándose un poco las gafas. Su montura de oro resplandecía a la luz de las pequeñas luces. — ¿Tú que quieres, Miku?

La aludida caminaba por la habitación, apreciando el lugar. Habían numerosos y bonitos cuadros que le llamaban la atención, y una mesa de pool en la esquina. Se entretuvo hojeando algunas revistas que encontró en la mesa del café frente al televisor.

— No tengo hambre, Kei.

Mientras tanto los botones entraron con las maletas, destinándolas con cuidado en el suelo.

— Tienes que comer, bebé. —Respondió al mismo tiempo les entregaba un billete de 50 yenes cómo propina a los chicos, éstos los miraron agradecidos con respeto.

La oji-azul roló ojos fastidiada, comenzó a leer cierto artículo de cómo prevenir las várices. Su peluche lo mantuvo en su regazo.

— En ese caso, quiero una sopa de Misu.

— ¿Y...? — Añadió el castaño. La sopa era agua, por muchos vegetales que tuvieran. Eso no le mantendría el estómago lleno hasta la siguiente comida.

La CV01 bajó la cabeza, resignada.

— ... Y una ración de roles de nigiri con algas y porros. De bebida quiero un batido de mora.

— ¡Vamos avanzando! —Exclamó para darle ánimos. Le dirigió una mirada indiferente al otro chico. — ¿Y tú que quieres, mocoso?

Harune Mikuo ni se inmutó por el despectivo sobrenombre, de tantas veces que el castaño se lo empleaba, ya terminó por acostumbrarse. No pronunció palabra a medida que avanzaba hasta adueñarse por completo del enorme sofá blanco, quitándose los converse con sólo los pies mientras apoyaba los mismos sobre la mesa. Miku, quién se sentó cerca de él, le miró de reojo un tanto fastidiada, pero continuó con su lectura.

El oji-azul prendió la televisión y empezó a hacer zapping.

— Por mí una hamburguesa con papas y refresco.

Kei roló ojos, _"Que Buda nos ampare con la elegancia de este mocoso",_ mientras se despedía del servicio. Los botones asintieron y cerraron con cuidado la puerta.

El castaño agarró sus maletas y caminó hasta la habitación más grande. La cama matrimonial estaba en el medio y las sábanas eran de un agradable azul oscuro. Posicionó una maleta en el centro de la misma mientras la abría y sacaba su ropa, ordenándola. Era muy maniático con el orden y la pulcritud.

Una vez terminado el proceso, tomó su otra maleta y se encerró en el salón de estudio. Le agradó ver el lujoso escritorio negro y vacío, sólo lo acompañaba una pequeña lámpara en el lazo izquierdo. Depositó su otra maleta encima, y sacó el montón de papeles y formularios, habían llegado numerosas y nuevas solicitudes de miembros Vocaloid que vivían en otras partes del país. Escoger a un número determinado de principiantes cantantes era una tarea difícil que incluía mucha responsabilidad, pero a la vez le resultaba divertida, ¿Quién sabe que otros personajes podría encontrarse a lo largo del camino?

Eso sí, quería mantener a Hatsune Miku muy por encima de todos ellos.

Torció un poco la boca, no veía la vida de otra manera. Por mucho que lo negara, quería a esa lunática malcriada cómo si fuera su propia hija. Se había acostumbrado por completo a su inestable carácter y había aprendido, con cierto esfuerzo, cómo calmarle y manejarle.

Se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos, mientras que con su mano se acariciaba su frente.

Si bien, podía ser un completo cabrón la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía bien presente que el contrato que Miku firmó terminaría oficialmente hasta que ella cumpliera los 21 años. Ya legalmente ella sería mayor de edad y podría decidir lo que le viniera en gana; ya no podría controlarla cómo quisiera. Le preocupaba mucho también la idea que después de cumplir los 18, a ella ya le aburriera o no le interesara el mundo de la música.

Si eso pasara, la perdería para siempre. Todos sus esfuerzos, sus logros, terminarían por completo a la basura.

¿Que hacer?, ¿Persuadirla hasta firmar otro contrato de 5 años?, y cuando ella cumpliera 26 en un futuro, ¿Seguir haciendo lo mismo?, ¿Su angelical voz se mantendría intacta o cambiaría por completo?, ¿Cambiaría para bien?, ¿A los fans les gustaría seguir a una Hatsune Miku ya adulta?, sacudió la cabeza, abrumado. Había muchas posibilidades que tomar en cuenta, y francamente, al no tener control sobre ellas, le aterraba.

Sacó un block de dibujo que guardaba en su maleta, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a hojearlo. Diversos dibujos de Miku y sus creaciones saltaban a la vista.

Durante años, Kei había dibujado con esmero los trajes y uniformes que algún día sus cantantes asignados utilizarían. Había creado el concepto artístico de cada uno de ellos y en un principio le había preocupado la idea de no poder encontrar adolescentes que representaran muy bien su papel que él había creado específicamente para ellos.

Necesitaba a una mujer un tanto mayor, con aura misteriosa y bilingüe, contrató a Megurine Luka. Un par de chicos, (Preferiblemente rubios), que protagonizaran los papeles de gemelos y reflejos del del otro, consiguió a los Kagamine. El parecido entre ambos era terroríficamente fascinante, de hecho no le importaba si biológicamente eran familiares o no. Frente a las cámaras ellos actuaban y se comportaban cómo tales y eso era lo que verdaderamente le importaba.

Y por supuesto, no podía olvidar a su creación principal: Una adolescente no mayor de 16 años que tuviera una apariencia angelical, aires de diva y con un perfil psicológico _Yandere_. Hatsune Miku representaba a la perfección todo lo que había estado buscando durante estos últimos 15 años de intensa investigación.

Difícilmente podía reemplazarla. Es más, Kei no creía encontrar_ jamás_ ningún reemplazo para ella. Fue gracias a esa peli-azul que en primer lugar la Crypton Companion lo aceptara cómo accionista mayor-productor independiente, teniendo así su propio poder y reinado en la compañía. Por eso y más, sería muy ingrato de su parte no complacerle en la mayoría de sus caprichos, se lo debía. Aunque la mayoría de éstos resultaran ser excesivos.

Kei siguió dibujando, perdido en mundo. En menos de 5 minutos había terminado un boceto de Miku, saludando. Definió bien los trazos con el lápiz su verdadero talento consistía en dibujar. Sumando a sus años de experiencias en producciones musicales..., Kei sólo era responsable artísticamente de Miku, Megurine y los Kagamine. Los demás Vocaloid´s tenían otros mánagers y tutores, pero de igual manera ellos lo respetaban. Sweet Ann y Kaito fueron los primeros "pupilos" que tuvo, y pese a los años, el cariño y el respeto que le tenían aún no había cambiado.

Unos pasos familiares resonaron en el pasillo, el castaño levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para encontrarse a su "hija", que se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, decidiendo entrar o no para interrumpirle. Keigarou sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara, Miku inspeccionó la habitación con curiosidad, y se sentó en la silla que había frente a él. El escritorio sólo les separaba.

Repentinamente se mostró interesada en su dibujo. Kei había cerrado el block, y ella lo alcanzó, empezando a hojearlo sin el debido orden. El castaño se mostró impasible.

— ¿Que es esto? —Preguntó ella en voz alta mientras se detenía en una pag. que efectivamente, le llamó la atención. Se sorprendió al ver la imagen — _Esto_... ¿Esta soy _yo_ con...? —Balbuceó sin poder terminar la oración. Sus mejillas se colorearon de repente y sus palmas empezaron a temblar.

Miró por encima curioso, para saber a lo que se refería. Arqueó las cejas, _"Vaya, debí dibujar eso en otro block" _—Se reprochó un poco mentalmente. Se supone que esos bocetos eran privados y muy rara vez los compartía con alguien, pero qué demonios.

La ilustración mostraba claramente los rostros de Miku con Megurine Luka, tomadas de la mano y con expresión anhelantes de cariño y deseo por la otra. Cada una poseía un micrófono en forma de mariposa haciendo contraste con el color de cabellos de cada una. Lo había dibujado hace demasiado tiempo atrás que por poco se olvidaba de ello. A menudo tenía fantasías musicales con esas dos, que con un poco de ayuda y tolerancia fácilmente podían hacer varios duetos.

Ya había escrito la mayor parte de las canciones para ellas, de hecho.

Hatsune Miku _no podía _despegar la mirada de ese boceto.

Se mordió el labio, ¡La imagen se veía condenadamente _tan_ real, que le _dolía _el mero hecho de imaginarlo!

Su "Padre" poseía un don exquisito para retratar, había que reconocerlo. Conocía todos los ángulos y cada pómulo del rostro de ambas, ningún detalle se le veía pasar de alto. Pasó una mano a través del dibujo, deseando que la situación fuese real..., Aún se sentía demasiado dolida y resentida con Megurine-san (La trató de forma muy injusta sin haberle hecho nada, a su parecer), pero el propósito de querer a la peli-rosa en la misma compañía que ella era por motivos egoístas, lo reconocía. Fue un proceso largo que le llevó meses, pero con ayuda de Kori, logró reconocerlo aunque fuese para sí misma.

_Quería_ a Megurine Luka.

Aún no sabía del todo con qué intensidad, pero quería tener algo más allá de la amistad con ella.

Desde el mismo momento en el que vio su perfil y leyó rápidamente lo básico de ella, quiso memorizar y recordar _todo _acerca de ella. Podía recordar con exactitud que Luka había nacido en Japón pero que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Inglaterra. Su colores favoritos son el violeta y el dorado, cumplía año el 30 de enero. Su comida favorita era el atún, sabía exactamente su estatura y peso; que era una persona un tanto fría y cruel... (Lamentablemente pudo confirmarlo hoy esta misma tarde), y un montón de trivialidades y datos curiosos más; todo gracias a las entrevistas y por supuesto, la Internet.

— Quiero hacer un dueto con ella, Kei. — Expresó decidida, no estaba dispuesta a perder un sólo minuto más. No sabía cómo haría, pero se ganaría el afecto de Luka a cómo de lugar.

_Incluso si perdiera temporalmente su status de diva._

Keigarou apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, observándola. Miku tenía la misma mirada desafiante cada vez que se le metía una idea o capricho en la cabeza, muy difícilmente dejaría a un lado sus deseos hasta verlos cumplidos.

Analizó la situación. Viéndolo de otra perspectiva, ése era el propósito del concepto que creó de inicio en Megurine Luka: Ser la pareja_ prohibida_ de Miku. Su mejor amiga en público, pero que en la intimidad fuese su amante.

Alguien completamente opuesto y lógico a ella, que le hiciera ver las cosas que no veía.

Esbozó una sonrisa, era cierto que en la sociedad ese tipo de relaciones homosexuales aún eran cómo el mayor de los sacrilegios.

Hubo una feliz época en que la Homosexualidad era legalmente aceptada en Japón, en sus primeros tiempos.

Había sido restringida legalmente por un corto período de tiempo, durante los años 70. El gobierno japonés había tomado la decisión de amoldarse un poco más a la cultura extranjera, adoptando también la moral católica y cristiana. Todo cambió en ese entonces, actualmente los japoneses se mantiene al margen. Pero no podía negar que algunas personas mantenían las críticas y las miradas reprobatorias, todo dependía de los principios de los mismos. Si algún japonés veía con malos ojos la homosexualidad, rechazaría a la pareja y los repugnaría. Se alejarían por completo y no les invitaría nuevamente a su círculo social.

Por eso y más era un arma de doble filo.

Al menos ver a dos mujeres agarradas de la mano era tan común que nadie trataba de malinterpretar la situación.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba viendo mucho las cosas muy a futuro, lo sabía. Pero era parte de su trabajo y no podía arriesgarse. No era la primera vez que promocionaba la homosexualidad y el incesto en las canciones de Vocaloid, pero ¿Hasta que punto?, ¿De cuánto era el límite?, ¿Hasta cuando podía arriesgarse y cuales eran los momentos para retirarse?

Suspiró sonoramente y trató de serenarse. _"Conoces mejor que nadie tus problemas, Keigarou. Te he dado las soluciones, tú mismo decidirás si seguirlas o no" —_Le había murmurado Kori hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando lo veía afectado constantemente por el stress de la Compañía.

En esta ocasión, iría paso a paso a su vez y vería los resultados.

Intentó imaginarse el éxito que tendrían esos duetos: Las grandes cifras de ventas gracias a ellas, los Fan-Arts que abundarían por Internet, las canciones con letras muy polémicas que ambas cantarían, los videos controversiales... Incluyendo hasta una gran cantidad de Fanfics de ambas de los cuáles dedicaría su lectura durante su tiempo libre.

Oh, sí. Lo bueno estaba por comenzar.

— Kei... —Presionó su estrella, impaciente.

Intentó reprimir una carcajada.

— Que rayos, igual tenía pensado todo esto desde un principio. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Grabarás tu primer dueto con ella mañana. Yo me encargo de todo.

La CV01 no podía estar más sorprendida.

— ¿D-de verdad?!, ¿Mañana tan pronto?

Su "Padre" asintió.

— Sí, no hay tiempo que perder. Será un experimento bastante arriesgado. El dueto con ella podrá ser tanto exitoso cómo un rotundo fracaso. Un arma de doble filo. Que Buda nos ampare. —Murmuró mientras sacaba una hoja en blanco y comenzaba a dibujar el cambio de horario para mañana.

Miku aún veía con atención el dibujo, no creyendo aún su deseo casi hecho realidad.

— ¿Que canción cantaremos?

Conociendo la probabilidad de sus pensamientos, tuvo que frenarle:

— Quieta ahí, jovencita. Desde luego que no empezarán con una canción polémica. — Al ver su cara de molestia, agregó: — Primero experimentaremos con una canción inocente al azar, para observar con detenimiento la reacción del público. Si les gusta que cantes con otra chica...—Se encogió de hombros un tanto distraído, mientras seguía escribiendo.

Miku resopló.

— He cantado con Gumi, Rin, Meiko... —Empezó a enumerar.

— ... No me refiero a ese tipo de duetos, y bien lo sabes. La mayoría del público de Megurine es adulto, ¿Que pensarán ellos si de repente la escuchan cantar a dueto con una niña? —Inquirió, sumido en una nueva preocupación, ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

— Tengo 16. —Le recordó ella con un gruñido, odiando las comparaciones de edades.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza.

— Es arriesgado. Muy arriesgado. ¿Pero que sería la vida sin riesgos?, tendremos que intentarlo, al menos. — Miku esbozó una sonrisa.

Un carraspeo varonil los interrumpió.

— Ya llegó la comida, todo está en la mesa. — Anunció Mikuo expectante.

Kei se frotó las manos.

— Perfecto, hora de comer.

* * *

Comieron en armonía y sumergidos en el silencio. Pero el mismo era agradable, más no incómodo.

Terminando su hamburguesa, Mikuo le subió más volumen al televisor plasma. Miku desvió la vista de sus roles a la pantalla. Su expresión se tornó maravillada.

— ¡SeeU!, ¡Mira Kei, es SeeU! —Exclamó jubilosa señalando la pantalla mientras veía el nuevo video promocional de la rubia. La conocía casi desde el comienzo de su trayectoria artística, y hasta el día de hoy, mantenía una relación especial con ella.

El castaño se acomodó los lentes y le sonrió.

— Desde luego. Y mira, va acompañada de IA. "_Masara Blue Jeans" _está siendo todo éxito... ¿No te gustaría tener una versión con ella?

Miku observó más de cerca a IA, esa voz y ese tono de cabello... Le recordaba mucho a Megurine Luka.

Perdió el apetito por completo.

— No. Tal vez más adelante, pero por ahora no. —Susurró con voz lejana, su vista enfocada en los animados pasos de las chicas. La canción era tan alegre y rítmica que era muy difícil no gustarle.

Pero sus pensamientos se re-dirigían a su _rosado _tormento.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba muy lejos de ella ahora. Estaba en Osaka, por cuestiones de trabajo, y necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría para no derrumbarse. Ya pensaría en alguna solución, una manera de vengarse.

Nadie despreciaba a Hatsune Miku sin pagar las consecuencias.

Con ánimo repentino, empezó a tararear la canción y mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Mikuo observó en silencio las cambiantes reacciones de su hermana, para ella era muy fácil saltar de emoción en emoción y seguir fingiendo una felicidad y compostura que francamente, estaba muy lejos en estos momentos de mantener.

En algo ambos se parecían.

Terminada la comida, Kei sacó su celular y marcó un número.

— ¡Hey, _Ryo_! — Exclamó una vez que el mencionado contestó. — ¿Recuerdas las composiciones que me mostraste ayer?, tráelas por la mañana. Tenemos un brusco cambio de planes, pero bien lo valdrá. Si sí, está conmigo ahora. —Se apartó un poco del aparato para susurrar:— Miku, Ryo te manda saludos.

La Diva expandió más su sonrisa y le arrebató el celular para contestar.

— ¡Ryo, _konbawa_!~ —Saludo para luego reír. — ¡Desde luego que estoy preparada para cantar cualquier canción que me compusieras!, todo un honor. — Bromeó mientras daba la vuelta.

Ryo era cómo un hermano mayor para ella, era el mejor compositor y productor que Nico Nico tenía. A veces sus responsabilidades con el trabajo chocaban un poco con las obligaciones de su banda, pero hacía lo mejor de sí para seguir componiendo y no dejando de lado nada. De por sí Ryo había compuesto algunas canciones legendarias de Vocaloid, entre esas _"Melt" _y la famosa _"World is mine"._

Siguió hablando con él unos minutos más antes de despedirse y entregarle de vuelta el teléfono a Kei, quién aprovechó de despedirse de los chicos y desearles buenas noches.

Cuando cerró su puerta de la habitación, Mikuo sonrió.

— Hora de beber. — Dicho esto, llamó a recepción para que le trajeran una caja de cervezas _Asahi Beer_. Miku arqueó una ceja.

— Por supuesto que las compartirás conmigo, ¿verdad?

Le miró con sorna.

— No tienes edad para beber, _hermanita_.

La peli-azul lo mutiló con la mirada. Legalmente uno podía beber a los 17 años.

Bajó la mirada.

— Pero lo necesito. — Susurró y caminó hasta apoyarse en las barandas del balcón, su mirada perdida en la ciudad.

El primer impulso de Mikuo fue consolarla, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino.

¿Estaría bien dejarle sola para que reflexione sobre sus actos?, ¿O estar junto a ella y presenciar su sufrimiento, cómo hermano mayor?

Torció la boca, Luka le había explicado lo que tenía que hacer con ella hasta cierto punto.

¿Le habrá dado Carta Blanca para algunas cosas?, francamente en estos momentos, no recordaba.

El timbre lo distrajo y procedió a abrir la puerta. Agradeció a los botones por subir la caja y éstos se retiraron con una reverencia. Se sintió un poco extraño al recibir dicha muestra de respeto, pero no comentó al respecto.

Arrastró la caja hasta colocarla encima de la mesita del café, y destapó dos cervezas.

Caminó hacia ella.

Tenía un semblante pensativo, ella torció un poco sus labios al verlo. Le dio la cerveza y ambos alzaron las botellas.

— Por el buen día de mañana. — Celebró él.

— Que así sea. — Declaró su hermana, tomando un gran sorbo. Suspiró de satisfacción.

Mikuo sonrió de lado y continuó haciéndole compañía.

No tenía caso reclamarle nada. Aún se sentía dolido por sus actos, pero la venganza no estaba en sus manos.

* * *

**M**iku amaneció con resaca al día siguiente, pero trató lo posible por disimularlo.

Kei le despertó a las 7:00am, dando comienzo al nuevo día. Con un poco de fastidio, se duchó y se vistió lo más rápidamente posible. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se tomó una aspirina para evitar en algo las molestias y salió de su habitación para desayunar.

Kei y su hermano le esperaban.

— Buenos días, bebé. —Saludó contento su "Padre" mientras blandía los palitos. En la mesa se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de roles, omelettes, algas, sopas... Pero su apetito se incrementó al ver los Okonomiyaki acompañados de los Takoyakis. Platos típicos que se comían con bastante frecuencia en donde se encontraban.

— ¡_ItadaKimasu_!~ — Recitó después de servir generosamente cada ración de los alimentos en su plato. Sus acompañantes le secundaron. Acto seguido, tomó una copa de sake caliente, degustando más la comida.

— Por cierto, hablé con Luka por Skype en la noche. Dice que también acepta la idea. — Comentó Kei, cómo si nada.

Miku se ahogó con la bebida.

Con voz rasposa, respondió:

— ¿C-cómo?, ¿Aceptó sin más? —Inquirió sumamente impactada. Pese a sus deseos, esperaba que ella se negase a la primera o algo por el estilo.

El castaño asintió.

— Sí, ella sabe cuáles son sus obligaciones. Os manda saludos. —Finalizó cortante el castaño mientras se retiraba de la mesa para hacer algunas llamadas.

Hatsune Miku terminó de comer un poco desanimada. Mikuo terminaba su bebida en silencio.

Hoy no tenía tiempo para lamentarse.

* * *

**4:15pm**

Suspiró sonoramente con cansancio.

Los flashes de las cámaras, el bullicio de la gente a su alrededor, las extravagantes luces que la rodeaban...

Se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo firmando autógrafos y era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Se sentó rápidamente en un sofá y sus fans femeninas le siguieron. Roló ojos, un poco molesta. ¿Es que ellas, siendo mujeres, no podían detectar cada vez que alguien no las quería a su alrededor?

— Miku-Sama, onegai, un autógrafo. — Pidió una chica con aspecto geek, totalmente ilusionada.

— ¡A nosotras también!, ¡Onegai, Miku-Sama! — Corearon las demás reverenciándola.

La peli-azul se sentía agobiada. Eran las 4pm de la tarde y ya tenía 3 horas en la plaza Shin, ubicada cerca de su hotel. Estaba exhausta de tantas fotos, y muy _muy _agotada de tanto fingir alegría y comodidad cuando lo único que quería era regresar a casa y olvidarse del mundo mientras se bañaba en el jacuzzi.

_Olvidarse de ella._

Luchó por contener las lágrimas mientras accedía a firmarles los pósters a las chicas, ¿Realmente Luka aceptó de buena gana a grabar el dueto?, o ¿Kei tuvo que obligarla para que lo hiciera?, ambas posibilidades eran muy factibles. Pero si ella aún estaba molesta (Por motivos ajenos que aún no conocía), no quería obligarla.

Al percatarse que sus fans la veía un poco decaída, fingió una super sonrisa y siguió firmando.

Mikuo veía de cerca la escena un poco lejos, su mano sostenía su celular. Kaito le había llamado unas 15 veces, pero aún no pensaba contestarle. ¿Para que hablar de lo evidente?, ¿Que tenía que decirle?

Su celular vibró en sus manos, una foto de Kaito aparecía, indicándole que estaba teniendo otra nueva llamada. Resignado y de mala gana, finalmente contestó:

— ¿Qué?

Shion produjo un sonido de sorpresa, evidenciando que no esperaba que contestara.

— _A-ahh —_Lo escuchó titubear al otro lado de la línea. Se aclaró la garganta. — _Hola._

_— _Más te vale que tengas algo bueno que decirme, ¡Porque si no, te voy a...!

— _¡Mikuo, gomenasai! — _Le interrumpió desesperado. —_ ¡De verdad, no sabes cuánto...!, ¡La he pasado terriblemente mal en estas últimas horas!, yo... T-te... Te extraño. — _Confesó con tristeza. Mikuo apretó la mandíbula mientras se recostaba en la pared. Dioses, lo _quería tanto..._, pero no podía perdonarlo. Se sentía terriblemente herido y sólo quería huir y olvidarse de todos.

Se mordía la lengua, quería gritarle que él también lo extrañaba. Quería golpearle y al mismo tiempo, follarlo con dureza hasta que le recordara que él y sólo él podía besarlo. _Tocarlo_. Quería exprimirle su culo hasta que no recordara otro nombre que no fuera el suyo...

Se quedó en silencio, sin responder. Kaito continuaba diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo deseaba.

Harune suspiró, si él seguía llamándole temía mucho que flaqueara su fuerza de voluntad.

Lo quería _tanto_ que estaba por poco de perdonarlo, pero ¿_Cómo_ podría confiar nuevamente en él?

Con pesar, le colgó.

* * *

**De**spués de la firma de autógrafos y la rueda de prensa, se alistaron para el primer Recital.

La banda empezó con la canción _"Project Diva Desu",_ dando inicio al concierto. Miles de japoneses gritaron con júbilo mientras veían el juego de luces y sentían los papelillos caer en sus rostros y cuerpos. Se podían apreciar porros y vegetales que emitían resplandores verdes en la oscuridad, la multitud se movía al ritmo de la increíble apertura. _  
_

Detrás del telón, Hatsune Miku inhalaba y exhalaba, haciendo rápidos ejercicios con su voz. Se sentía muy cansada y sin mucho ánimo de cantar, pero _tenía _que hacerlo. No podía decepcionar a Kei. No podía decepcionar a sus fans.

— Será sólo por una hora, bebé. Luego podremos irnos al hotel, te tengo preparado una pequeña sorpresa. — Le animó el castaño, palmeándole en la cabeza. Ella asintió.

La música terminaba y faltaban segundos para salir.

— Buena suerte. — Le susurró su hermano. Ella le miró por largo rato y asintió en respuesta.

Ryo comenzó a tocar la siguiente melodía en su piano al mismo tiempo que ella salía a cantar _"World is mine"_

El público gritó eufórico, era una de las canciones más aclamadas. Hatsune Miku cambió su deprimida actitud a una de orgullosa y coqueta mientras se olvidaba momentáneamente de todo y se limitaba a disfrutar de su propio concierto.

Sin embargo...

_"Cómo me gustaría ser la princesa de tu mundo... Megurine Luka"_

_..._

* * *

...

**U**na vez finalizado el Recital, Miku y compañía posaron para algunas fotos más y luego se retiraron para el hotel.

Lo primero que hizo la diva al llegar a su habitación temporal, fue darse una larga ducha. Se soltó el cabello y se lo enjuagó 2 veces, utilizando su shampoo favorito de lavanda. Al finalizar su actividad, humectó todo su cuerpo de crema Nivea y se colocó una bata de seda, no queriendo colocarse ropa interior. En ocasiones dormía desnuda, o con ligerísima ropa. Todo dependía de su día y ánimo.

Salió al recibidor en donde la esperaba su "Padre", sonriente. Al escuchar el sonido de la llave de baño, supo que su hermano había comenzado el proceso de baño. Se sentó con cuidado en el sofá, esperando la _Oh-Tan-Maravillosa-Sorpresa_ que le habían prometido.

— La cuestión es, que voy a ausentarme unas horas. Hay trabajo por hacer y chicas que conocer. Para levantarte un poco el ánimo, te traje invitados. — Anunció mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

La peli-azul arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo así? —Inquirió sorprendida. Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron. Kei avanzó rápidamente para poder abrir la puerta, y en segundos, una adolescente con abundante melena rubia de león correteó hacia ella, gritando eufórica. Vestía un conjunto ceñido de mini-falda negra y top naranja, cómo si fuera una especie de uniforme escolar, medias blancas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, y sus tacones naranja hacían juego con su conjunto. Sus ojos eran tan azules y cristalinos cómo el mismo cielo. Traía unas particulares orejas de Neko negras en su cabeza, poseía unas facciones felinas.

Miku se incorporó con rapidez al reconocerla, gritando de igual manera y ambas se fundieron en un asfixiante abrazo.

— ¡Miku! — Exclamó la rubia con voz deseosa, desbordante de alegría.

— ¡SeeU! — Respondió de la misma manera. Se separaron un poco para reírse, la rubia posicionó sus brazos en su cuello y acto seguido, la besó.

La peli-azul correspondió gustosa y la rodeó con fuerza de la cintura. La recién llegada gimió y empujó un poco a su compañera, trastabillando junto con ella, ocasionando que por poco ambas se cayeran.

Kei tuvo que carraspear sonoramente para que a regañadientes se separaran. Ambas le miraron con expresión fastidiada.

— Vale, entiendo que tienen cómo un par de meses sin verse, pero por favor, traten de no devorarse delante de mi presencia. —Ambas chicas le miraron con enojados pucheros. Se carcajeó y se volteó hacia la puerta—. IA, no te quedes tan lejos, pasa.

La mencionada avanzó lentamente hacia la habitación. Vestía unos jeans y converse desgastados, una falda corta rosa, elegantes botas blancas y una blusa negra con jirones. Parte de su cabello rosa estaba recogido en dos pequeñas trenzas rebeldes que le caían delante de los hombros. Sus ojos brillaron con alegría y dio una pequeña reverencia a su Sempai.

— Nos volvemos a ver, Miku-Sama. —Dijo con una hermosa voz melodiosa. La peli-azul avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

— ¡IA!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!, ¡No puedo creer que ambas estén aquí! — Exclamó al borde del llanto, su felicidad era tanta... ¡Las había extrañado con locura!

— Bueno bueno, mi trabajo por hoy ha terminado. Que se diviertan en su piyamada. — Aventuró antes de salir. — Miku si te vas a acostar tan tarde, recuerda que harás un gran esfuerzo por levantarte temprano. Mañana por la mañana grabaremos el dueto. — La mencionada suspiró y con esa animada "respuesta", el castaño se fue.

La mano de SeeU tomó posesión de la suya mientras le sonreía.

— Estuviste increíble, mi amor. IA y yo vimos tu recital en primera fila. Cuando me enteré que llegaste a Osaka, ¡Me impacienté cómo no tienes idea!

IA y Miku carcajearon, la paciencia no era precisamente una de las virtudes de la rubia. Miku, cómo buena anfitriona, les pidió amablemente que se sentaran y les sirvió una bandeja con té y galletas.

Ambas invitadas le apartaron el lugar de en medio en el sofá y Miku se sentó cómodamente. La mano de la rubia apretó la suya. Intercambiaron algunas anécdotas de sus viajes y conciertos, luego de algunos minutos, Miku soltó:

— ¡Ayer vi el video, chicas!, ¡Salen estupendas!, ¡Me encanta la canción! — Confesó con alegría. IA y SeeU se halagaron en gran manera, abrazándola. Se rieron una vez más y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades.

Mikuo Harune se detuvo en seco a unos pasos cerca de la escena.

Vestido apenas con la toalla azul enrollada en su cintura, salió al recibidor para saber porque había tanto escándalo. Se asombró de la presencia de las invitadas.

_SeeU. _

La Vocaloid rubia se dedicaba principalmente al mercado coreano y es una de las pioneras de _VOCALOID3_. Había conocido en persona a su hermana el año pasado y desde ese entonces, se percató que la chica tenía una obsesión con su hermana.

Frunció el ceño al recordar cómo SeeU se atrevió a besarla el mismo día de conocerla. Y según Sweet Ann, esa noche, ambas chicas mantuvieron una larga velada de sexo apasionado. La chica era hermosa, sí. Si él fuera heterosexual saldría con ella, pero... La coreana era muy posesiva y asfixiante, desde su particular punto de vista. Aún le asombraba el hecho que su hermana mantuviese una relación con ella, sabiendo lo promiscua que es.

Su vista se enfocó en IA, apiadándose un poco de su situación. La peli-morada desviaba su vista un poco incómoda al presenciar las muestras afectivas de sus compañeras. Se notaba a leguas que quería hablar un poco más con su hermana, pero no se atrevía a interrumpirlas. IA llevaba pocos meses en el mercado musical y pese a que poseía talento de sobra, era bastante tímida para con los demás. Sonrió con ternura, la voz de Aria on the Planetes era una de las más maravillosas que había tenido el privilegio de escuchar. Había comprado todos sus demos en CD´s y había planes de grabar algunos duetos con su hermana. De hecho, el dueto de ambas, _iNSaNiTY, _había sido todo un éxito y se esperaba que continuaran grabando más.

Caminó para la habitación y se colocó rápidamente una camisa azul y short negro, colgó la toalla en la puerta del baño y salió para recibir a las visitas.

— _Konbawa, lady´s _— Saludó para sentarse al lado de Aria. Ésta le sonrió enseguida.

— Anda, pero si es Mikuo-kun. Es bueno verte de nuevo. — Respondió SeeU desde su posición acercando la cara un poco más hacia él. — ¿Cómo va tu historia de amor con Kaito?, ¿Cómo está él?

— Para mí también es todo un gusto verte de nuevo, _Shi-yu —_ Le respondió llamándole por su nombre en coreano, evadiendo las preguntas. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, resultaba increíble lo fácil y rápido que podía desquiciarle esa mujer. Era meses mayor que su hermana y aún así, conocía cómo colmarle la paciencia. Lo peor era que se veían en muy contadas ocasiones.

La rubia hizo un sonido de reproche y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello a su pareja. Miku se dejaba llevar por las caricias, le encantaba que le mimaran.

Harune roló ojos para enfrascarse en una pequeña conversación con IA. Luego de cambiar breves cortesías y charlar de sus progresos en el ámbito musical, se incorporó.

— ¿Alguien quiere Sake? — Inquirió mirándolas. Las tres chicas asintieron enérgicas, el chico buscó primero su iPod Nano en su habitación y salió para enchufarlo al equipo de música que había en la sala. Conecto el aparato de tal modo que la música se escuchara con las cornetas del equipo. Seleccionó el modo aleatorio de su iPod y en segundos la sala se inundó con la canción de _"Other Side" _interpretada por Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

Disfrutó de la canción mientras le tendía una copa de Sake caliente a las señoritas. Colocó la botella de sake frío al lado, por si cambiaban de opinión. Salió al balcón con su copa mientras cantaba la melodía, a gusto perdiéndose en su mundo. Bebió un largo trago, el alcohol quemándole un poco la garganta y podía sentir cómo éste bajaba a su estómago. Perfecto.

— ¿Mikuo-kun? — Se volteó al escuchar la vacilante voz de IA, le hizo señas para que se acercara. La chica caminó lentamente hasta situarse a su lado, enfocó su vista unos segundos para apreciar las luces de la ciudad en la noche. Sonrió. — _Arigatou_, Mikuo-kun. Aprecio lo que tratas de hacer conmigo, y estoy muy feliz porque quieras ayudarme.

El aludido sonrió desviando un poco la mirada.

— Tienes mucho talento, Aria. No dejes que nada te detenga, ni siquiera mi hermana.

— Tu hermana no tiene nada que ver, Mikuo-kun. —Aclaró ella calmadamente. — Y sería bueno si tu mismo aplicaras tus consejos.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

— Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir.

Tras esas palabras, reinó el silencio entre ambos. Él suspiró mientras bebía otro largo trago, terminando el contenido de su vaso. La melodía de _"Californication" _inundó sus oídos y se carcajeó por la ironía. Meneó levemente la cabeza y sus ojos no se despegaron de Aria. La chica posó una mano encima de la suya y la apretó con cariño.

...

* * *

...

Hatsune Miku devoraba con fiereza la boca de SeeU. Embriagadas por el alcohol, la rubia siguió excitándole con sus descarados coqueteos para finalmente sentarse a horcajadas de ella, cabalgándole con tortuosa lentitud. La peli-azul le agarró de las caderas mientras la dirigía, ambas gimiendo con deleite.

No recordaba cuántas copas se había bebido, ni qué hora era. Pero debía de admitir que la música aleatoria del iPod de su hermano fue lo que terminó de desatar la pasión contenida de ambas. Justo ahora sonaba _"No stress"_, de Laurent Wolf. Y pese a no estar bailando, sincronizaban a la perfección sus movimientos con la música. Shi-yu detuvo el beso para soltar una risita, Miku le mordió el cuello y ella gimió mientras la abrazaba por su espalda para acercarle más. Había imaginado tantas veces su re-encuentro..., no había minuto en el que la rubia no dejara de pensar en su Sempai, en su musa, _su _Miku.

Había sido su fan número 1 desde hace más de 2 años, había ido a _todos _sus primeros conciertos y recitales, compraba sus dvd´s y todos sus discos originales los tenía en una especie de altar. Su paso al querer estar con ella en el ámbito romántico no fue mucho, y le rogó a su mánager, Bang Shi Hyuk, que hablara con Kei para finalmente conocerla. Luego de meses de espera, viajó de Corea a Tokio para precisamente conocerla. Se quedó sin habla al notar lo maravillosa que era, lo _perfecta _que era. No recordaba cómo se había presentado, pero si recordaba la parte de cuando ella le sonrió y no pudo reprimir más sus deseos: Corrió para besar con locura a sus Sempai, a esa chiquilla menor de su edad que le hacía perder la razón desde el primer momento. Cuán glorioso fue ser correspondida por ella, abrazó a su amor con fuerza, jamás le dejaría ir. Esa misma noche se entregó sin reservas a ella, tenía la sospecha que Miku era la predominante, la _Tachi_ en las relaciones, y gimió con deleite al comprobar que no se había equivocado. Se comprometió a sí misma ser su adorable _Neko _a partir de ese momento.

Lloró de alegría la mañana siguiente al comprobar que ambas habían dormido con las manos entrelazadas, minutos después, Miku le insinuó que a partir de ese momento ella era suya. Y así se ha mantenido y se mantendrá desde entonces.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de su Tachi acariciando su sexo sin barreras. Gritó extasiada a la par que se frotaba contra su mano, se mordió el labio y se quitó su blusa, mostrando unos generosos senos ocultos en un sostén blanco, ofreciéndole a su chica un maravilloso espectáculo cuando empezó a jugar con ellos.

Hatsune Miku se recreaba en la gran vista, su mano derecha ocupada estimulando a su Neko mientras que con la izquierda comenzaba a acariciar sus senos. Los sonidos alentadores de SeeU no se hicieron esperar.

La atrajo más hacia ella, comenzando a succionar sus pezones. La rubia no dejaba de gemir mientras le acariciaba gentilmente el cabello, Miku trataba desesperadamente de distraer su mente _con lo que fuera. _Pero todo parecía en vano, porque lo único que imaginaba en sus brazos es a Megurine Luka, gimiendo su nombre y susurrándole que era suya. _Totalmente suya._

Su rabia se incrementó al comprender que su fantasía tardaría un poco más de tiempo en realizarse. Hundió dos dedos en el sexo de Shi-yu y comenzó a moverlos frenéticamente, desquitando parte de su furia con el sexo. La rubia siseó de placer y comenzó a iniciar la penetración con sus dedos. Estaba tan mojada por ella que todo se volvía mucho más fácil.

Pero a pese a todo, sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse. Se sentía profundamente afectada por el rechazo de Luka.

Ninguna persona de ambos sexos la había rechazado antes. Normalmente todos corrían a sus brazos al escuchar sencillamente su nombre. Ella no se esforzaba por coquetear ni impresionar, pues tenía la mayor parte ganada.

_"Pero... ¿Por qué Ella...?, ¿Por qué ella no puede ser cómo las demás?"_

¿Por qué ella no accedía a sus caprichos?

¿Por qué ella no se lanzaba a sus brazos?

¿Por qué sólo ella, la había rechazado?

Luego de proporcionarle un potente orgasmo a la rubia, cayó dormida en sus brazos. Miku se incorporó y la acostó suavemente en el sofá. La balada de _"She Will Be Loved" _de Maroon 5 resonó en el lugar. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo las lágrimas, y se sirvió una generosa copa de Sake frío. Sus sentidos estaban adormilados, pero su corazón no. Avanzó hacia el balcón, lágrimas calientes se deslizaron en sus mejillas. Observó el paisaje, distrayéndose por un momento. Sentía su cara y cuerpo mojado, se escuchó un trueno y tardíamente se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

— Miku, ¿Que haces ahí?!, entra ahora mismo si no quieres que te pesque un resfriado.

La aludida se volteó y sonrió con tristeza al observar a su hermano parado en el umbral de cristal.

— No quiero. — Le respondió firme, mientras se sentaba en el suelo empapado y estiró las piernas, acomodándose. El contenido de su copa se estaba mezclando con la lluvia, sin importarle mucho este hecho, revolvió el contenido en un movimiento grácil de mano y empezó a beber de ella, con tranquilidad.

Mikuo soltó un juramento al verla mojándose con la fuerte lluvia, su iPod saltó a la balada de Nick Lachey _"What's Left of Me". _Sin más remedio que tener que acompañarla, se sentó a su lado.

Su hermana le miró:

— ¿Y Aria?

— Durmiendo en mi cama.

Ella asintió mientras bebía nuevamente de su copa y se mecía al ritmo de la música.

— No somos tan diferentes, después de todo. — Susurró con una sonrisa, tan bajito que Mikuo no estuvo muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Estás bien? — Se obligó a preguntarle.

Cómo respuesta le llegó un profundo sollozo que le partió el alma.

— ¿Eres _Baka_?!, que pregunta más estúpida... ¡No, no estoy bien!, ¡Déjame sola! — Lanzó la copa al piso, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas, quebrándose en el llanto.

El peli-azul la abrazó con fuerza enseguida, odiaba verla llorar de esa manera. Miku hipaba y temblaba, sin oponer resistencia alguna. Al escuchar el coro de la canción, fue inevitable también para él quebrarse en el llanto. Apretó más a su hermana mientras recargaba su frente en su hombro. Se escuchó un trueno, seguido después por un relámpago. La lluvia fría los acariciaba.

La peli-azul se refugiaba más en sus brazos.

_"Mikuo... Perdóname" — _Eran las palabras que se moría por decirle. Pero no sabía cómo expresarlas de la manera correcta. No quería que luego de decirlas, él no le creyera. Y tenía todo el derecho a no hacerlo. Después de todo, en estos últimos 2 años lo había tratado tan mal... Que ahora no sabía cómo comportarse decente con él.

Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, y sin saber en que momento con exactitud, se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**_¿Qué decir?, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Pese a lo sencillo, me gustó escribir este cap. También me sorprendí al saber que llevó más de 8mil words, se fueron volando xD_

_Más adelante nos toparemos con nuevos, conocidos y apreciados personajes Vocaloids en el transcurso de la historia. ¿Qué les pareció IA y SeeU? :) _

_El próximo capítulo llevará por nombre _"Tokio", _y tratará de cómo Luka y Kaito afrontan la ausencia de ambos hermanos, leeremos un poco más de la convivencia Vocaloid y también nos llevaremos una que otra sorpresita :B__  
_

_Se rumora que éste lunes 8 de abril empiezo las clases :/ Sin embargo, quiero hacer todo lo posible por actualizar aunque sea, un capi semanal :P Crucemos deditos._

_Jaja, me alegra mucho saber que les esté gustando el fanfic :D Preparénse porque en el cap 10 las cosas se podrán más candentes xD!_

_Muchísimas gracias por todas sus visitas, Alertas, y Favs y por favor, no olviden comentar~ No cuesta nada :3_


End file.
